From Darknee Emerges TRADUCTION
by Elfia
Summary: UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** terminée

 **Etat de la correction :** terminée

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** AU Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T 1 :** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

 **N/T 2 :** Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction. Cette fois-ci pas d'inquiétude, la fiction originale est complète et entièrement traduite et corrigée donc il n'y aura pas de problème de temps entre chaque publication.

Je posterai un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine (le dimanche) et pour la dernière publication vous aurez le dernier chapitre + l'épilogue car à l'origine l'auteur avait tout mis dans un seul chapitre que j'ai préféré séparer.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Pendant des années, le_ Daily Prophet _avait écrit des articles avertissant le monde magique. Inlassablement ils avaient imprimé des faits que tout le monde refusait de voir. Ils ont averti, en vérité, que le plus grand de tous allait tomber. Peu de sorciers et sorcières du côté de la Lumière de Grande-Bretagne savaient combien ces articles étaient basés sur la réalité. Quand la vérité a éclaté et que la poussière s'est éclaircie, il restait peu du monde magique comme ils le connaissaient._ – Chapitre 1, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent_

Dans la forêt de Dean il y a une clairière. Peu savait qu'elle était là, les plus grandes protections magiques l'a cachait à la vue. Dans la clairière il y avait un manoir. Le manoir appartenait à un étudiant de 17 ans de l'école Hogwarts. Le manoir, appelé simplement Maison des Anciens, était plus âgé que l'école voisine, ayant été construit par un des fondateurs.

C'était un chef-d'œuvre de maçonnerie, construit de marbre gris strié de noir. Quatre étages avec une cave sous terre, il y avait plus de 150 chambres. Génération après génération des elfes de maison avaient travaillé sans relâche pour le garder exempte de poussière et étincelant. Ils servaient leur jeune Maître avec fierté, honoré que le sang de leur ancien Maître est survécu. Il n'y avait pas de douve ou de protection extérieure comme pour les Moldus, les protections autour de la Maison des Anciens étaient là depuis 500 ans. Le seul qui pouvait les abattre était le Maître actuel.

La Maison des Anciens accueillait les forces des Ténèbres et leur Seigneur. Elle les accueillait à bras ouverts, la Magie Noire ayant été utilisée lors de la construction et elle ne parlait pas de rejeter des alter ego. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait été ravi de trouver des portraits de son lointain ancêtre et parlait pendant des heures de ses objectifs. Pour les forces appelées les Mangemorts la Maison des Anciens était d'un luxe encore plus grand que ce que les Sangs-Pur pouvaient imaginer.

Un homme se promenait dans l'obscurité des bois menant au manoir. Il était de constitution légère et marchait rapidement, se déplaçant avec détermination vers les portes d'entrées massives construites en bois d'ébène. Quand il atteignit les marches, elles s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes comme pour accueillir une âme perdue. L'homme n'avait pas fait plus de dix pas à l'intérieur qu'un elfe de maison apparu, saluant au point que son nez effleura le tapis persan.

L'homme balança une main avec impatience, rejetant la créature. La main qu'il agita en direction de l'elfe était mince et pâle avec de longs doigts délicats. Sur le deuxième doigt se trouvait une bague décorée.

Sculptée comme un serpent, elle s'enroulait deux fois autour du doigt. La queue traversait le corps pour se poser à quelques centimètres des crocs. La créature elle-même était faite de platine et de cristal de gobelin, avec des écailles d'argent et d'ivoire. L'œil était un parfait petit rubis et soutenu entre les crocs et la queue se trouvait une pierre de la taille d'un cabochon qui était à moitié composé de jade vert pomme et à moitié de bleu saphir.

De simples robes noires moulaient un corps svelte alors que l'homme marchait à travers le couloir. Sous ses pieds courrait un plancher de mosaïques dans les tons bleu, vert, argent et or, avec l'or prédominant. Il marcha droit vers des portes de marbre blanc à l'extrémité de la salle, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Encore une fois les portes s'ouvrirent sans aucun geste de l'homme.

La chambre dans laquelle il entra était entièrement faite de blanc. Marbre blanc sur les murs et les piliers, des tapis ivoire et des chaises faites en coton rare filé par les elfes et de bois de bouleau. La fierté de la chambre était le beau tapis épais avec de minuscules et élégants designs en or. Une très grande partie de la moquette était maintenant tachée d'écarlate provenant du corps d'un auror mort.

Faisant fi de l'officiel du Ministère de la Magie la silhouette dit d'un ton irrité, « Je suis honoré de t'avoir toi e tes partisans ici Voldemort, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que te ne puissies pas suivre les plus simples demandes. »

Des yeux rouges scintillant de la même forme que ceux d'un serpent le transpercèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla, « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

L'autre renifla. « C'est évident ce que je veux dire par là, Tom, » il fit un geste de la main pour indiquer l'auror mort.

« Tu t'opposes à la mort d'un auror alors ? » ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non, » répondit-il sèchement. « Ce à quoi je fais une objection est ton utilisation de cette pièce à ces fins. Il y a une cave à moitié pleine de cellules et de salles de torture. Les terres sont à moins d'une centaine de pied. Savez-vous à quel point il est difficile d'arriver à retirer le sang sur un tapis _blanc_?

« Celui qui a jeté la Malédiction de Découpe est Avery. Si tu es mécontent vois avec lui, » répondit Voldemort.

« Appelles-le, » dit-il sèchement.

Quelques instants passèrent et Avery franchi les portes et se prosterna devant son Seigneur.

« Avery, » déclara l'autre.

« Oui ? » demanda Avery dédaigneusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Seigneur jouait à ces jeux de puissance avec un simple enfant. Cet autre ne méritait pas son attention.

L'autre respira froidement, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle au ton non respectueux. « Vous étiez ici lorsque j'ai dit mes règles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« L'une d'entre elles était d'éviter les effusions de sang inutiles dans ces salles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » grinça Avery.

Avec un petit et dangereux sourire, il fit un geste vers le corps de l'auror et dit : « Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi un tapis persan _blanc_ a une tache de sang de la taille d'un lit sur lui ? »

« J'ai utilisé la Malédiction de Découpe. La Malédiction de Découpe provoque du sang vous savez, » déclara moqueur Avery.

Une baguette noire avec des incrustations de perle de nacre fut pointée sur Avery alors que l'autre disait, « _Doloris_. »

Les cris de douleur d'Avery remplirent l'air pendant près de dix minutes avant que l'autre n'arrête la malédiction. « Je dois vous rappelez deux choses Avery. La première est de ne _jamais_ jeter une malédiction faisant saigner en dehors des caves. Deuxièmement, je vous suggère de me parler avec un ton plus respectueux. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? »

Avery baissa la tête et murmura : « Oui. »

« Bien, » l'autre attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Avery le regarde. « La prochaine fois que vous échouez avec l'une ou l'autre vous ne serez pas en vie pour le regretter. »

S'éloignant dédaigneusement du Mangemort il s'adressa de nouveau au Seigneur des ténèbres. « As-tu demandé à parler avec le Ministère de l'Education ? »

« Oui. Tu as été transféré à Slytherin comme demandé et ils t'ont donné la permission de Transplaner à l'intérieur. Tu as également reçu un accès illimité à la Réserve et aux quartiers privés dans l'aile des invités au 3ème étage, avec accès au Réseau de cheminée. »

« Je crois que nous travaillons bien ensemble Tom. A la fin de l'année prochaine au plus tard, les objectifs de Salazar Slytherin auront été atteints. »

« En effet. Qui aurait deviné que ce qui sommeille en toi serait l'âme et le sang du Sang-Pur originel et le cœur d'un Mage Noir. »

« Qui aurait deviné, » rit l'autre. Ce ne fut pas un son agréable. Transperçant le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son regard il dit brusquement, « Dois-je m'attendre à des problèmes avec Severus Snape ? »

« Non, il croit que l'héritier Malfoy est le seul étudiant Noir. »

« Je ferais mieux de partir. Je dois prendre un train demain matin. »

« Agréable voyage, » sourit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'autre roula des yeux et répondit : « Il sera exceptionnellement ennuyeux. Les Gryffondors que j'appelle mes 'amis' énervent mes nerfs. »

Il sortit de la chambre accompagné par le rire de Voldemort. Un elfe de maison apparut et il demanda, « Est-ce que ma malle a été repeinte et emballée comme ordonné ? »

« Oui jeune Maître, » s'inclina l'elfe.

« Bien. »

Agitant la main, il murmura, « _Accio Malle_. »

L'objet apparu. L'homme jeta un Charme de Rétrécissement sans baguette et plaça la malle dans sa poche.

Il partit avec la même grâce rapide avec laquelle il était arrivé, marchant à travers les terres de sa maison avant de Transplaner avec un claquement _sec_. Il apparut devant un pub appelé le _Chaudron Baveur_. Agitant la main, il changea sa robe en un T-shirt et un jean et un Glamour sur son apparence avant d'entrer.

Tom le barman lui sourit et dit : « Une chambre pour la soirée, M. Potter ? »

Harry James Potter, le héros de la Lumière, sourit faiblement et dit : « Ce serait merveilleux Tom. »

~HP/LM~

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla précisément à 5h45 et commença ses étirements. Il était naturellement athlétique et souple, mais il insistait sur le maintien de l'exercice physique au lieu de se reposer sur son héritage. Après avoir fini, il prit une douche froide avant de s'habiller. Un rapide mouvement de la main leur donna l'apparence d'une paire de blue jeans et d'un sweat gris.

Ramassant sa canne de l'endroit où elle reposait près de son lit, il commença à descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Il en avait vraiment besoin sinon il avait une boiterie évidente et douloureuse. A la fin de sa 6ème année sa jambe droite avait été cassée par une chute de pierres. Il n'avait jamais guéri correctement malgré le traitement des guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Il avait emprunté une image de Lucius Malfoy, utilisant le creux de sa canne pour cacher sa baguette. Contrairement au Seigneur Sang-Pur, la sienne était sans fioritures. Au lieu de cela la poignée en ébène et en nacre crée une prise.

Alors qu'il marchait, il examina les événements qui avaient changé sa vie. Ironiquement, cela avait été le premier été où il appréciait d'être ignoré par Dumbledore et les autres. En dehors des lettres hebdomadaires de Sirius et une plus occasionnelle de Ron ou Hermione il n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'Ordre. Alors quand sa peau avait commencé à luire d'une couleur or la nuit de son anniversaire tout ce dont il avait eu à s'occuper était les Dursley.

La lueur était restée pendant quelques heures et quand elle avait disparu il était extrêmement fatigué. Il s'était endormi et après son réveil il vit sa nouvelle apparence. Le choc puis le plaisir avait été ses deux premières réactions. Choc parce qu'il était très _différent_ en apparence et le plaisir de ne pas avoir mal aux yeux. Ce matin-là il reçut une lettre, datée de septembre 1463.

La lettre détaillait son héritage et l'informait sur sa capacité à utiliser la magie sans baguette. La magie sans baguette est indétectable par le Ministère de sorte qu'il put poser un Glamour sur son apparence avant de descendre. Un voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse avait suivi. Il avait effectivement passé la journée dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais personne ne savait _cela_. Il avait visité sa voute dans Gringotts avant de commencer sa journée et il reçut quelques éléments clés dont sa baguette et l'anneau à son doigt. Il avait toujours sa baguette de houx mais c'était plus un accessoire pour sa magie sans baguette qu'autre chose.

Il n'était pas une _créature_ magique comme il le pensait mais l'une des _races_ magiques. Il y avait une différence importante. Les races magiques incluent les Haut-Elfes, les Vampires et les Loups-Garous. Le Ministère avait délibérément mal classé les Loups-Garous dans le seul but de les garder sous contrôle. Il fait partie de la plus rare des races magiques, une qui n'a jamais été apparentée à la Lumière. Cette race avait maintenu une couverture de prudente neutralité pendant des siècles tout en aidant le côté Noir à atteindre leurs objectifs.

Lors de son voyage dans l'Allée des Embrumes il avait rencontré quelqu'un de sa race et avait appris à contrôler son nouveau corps. Cela avait été passionnant et stimulant de réaliser qu'il ne serait plus jamais sous le contrôle de Dumbledore. Avec ses forts pouvoirs, il pourrait être le seul à contrôler s'il le souhaitait. Quelques visites minutieuses avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les principaux Mangemorts et il avait donné son allégeance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'il n'était pas un de ses disciples et n'avait _pas_ tenté de marquer sa peau.

Ses réflexions mentales furent interrompues par le bruit de Granger et Weasley qui augmentait. Cela était devenu un bruit familier, le duo n'était pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Plus d'une fois Harry avait été tenté de jeter un Sort de Silence sur eux deux et de leur dire leur quatre vérité. Il essayait de ne pas céder à cette envie.

« Harry ! Tu es ici » Hermione poussa un cri.

« Bien sûr que je suis là. Pensais-tu que je resterai chez les Dursley plus longtemps que nécessaire ? »

Il se rassit, frottant sa mauvaise jambe. Même avec ses étirements spéciaux et les potions il avait mal quelque chose d'affreux. Il n'attendait _pas_ avec impatience les escaliers de Hogwarts. Il commença à manger, ignorant le bavardage autour de qui et les tentatives de Ginevra de flirter avec lui. Il n'était pas intéressé par quelqu'un d'une famille de traitres à leur sang.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette canne Harry ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils se levaient pour le court Portoloin du quai 9 ¾.

« Au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas Ron, ma jambe droite a été cassée à la fin de l'année dernière, » dit Harry sèchement.

Il se dirigea entre les jumeaux Weasley et saisi la corde qu'Arthur tendit. Avec l'habituelle embardée nauséabonde, ils disparurent et atterrirent sur le quai. Il pouvait entendre Draco faire des commentaires désobligeants à Ron et se retourna pour voir Lucius le regarder. Après un moment de silence sans ciller, le patriarche Malfoy inclina la tête en guise de salutation.

Harry se hissa dans le train après un adieu brusque et marcha dans la rangée de compartiments. Il se glissa dans le premier compartiment vide, il s'assit sur le banc et mis ses jambes sur le siège en face avec un soupir. Il ne sortit pas sa malle de sa poche préférant éviter les questions sur la nouvelle peinture. Au lieu de cela il ferma les yeux et s'endormit souriant intérieurement aux réactions qu'il allait y avoir à son arrivée.

A l'arrivée à l'école, il attendit que soit partie la cohue d'étudiants avant de changer de vêtements. Les 7ème année entrait pour la première nuit et ils étaient autorisés à porter d'autres vêtements que l'uniforme pendant l'année. Il lança un Glamour à ses vêtements pour qu'ils ressemblent à ce qu'il portait ce matin. Prenant sa malle dans sa poche, il la fit léviter et jeta un _Finite Incantem_. De retour à sa taille normale, la malle prenait une bonne partie de l'espace.

Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la dernière voiture. Rentrant il nota que ses compagnons étaient Ron, Hermione et Neville Longbottom. Neville montra fièrement sa plante et Ron essayait d'obtenir son avis sur la saison de Quidditch. Il lança un pauvre sourire et commença à parler, soupirant aux préoccupations immatures du jeune Weasley mâle.

Quand ils furent arrivés, il monta les escaliers. Trouvant le professeur McGonagall, il lui donna le papier de son transfert à la maison Slyhterin. Il donna également ses vrais scores pour ses B.U.S.E. Elle cligna des yeux sur le papier avant de dire :

« M. Potter, il semble y avoir une erreur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, en essayant de ne pas rire à l'expression choquée sur son visage.

« Il est dit ici que vous êtes transféré à Slytherin par ordre du Ministère de l'Education. Il répertorie également vos scores B.U.S.E. de 12 Optimal, qui est une notation parfaite. »

« Selon moi les B.U.S.E. sont bons, je suppose que Fudge à interverti mes scores avec ceux d'un autres élève à la fin de ma 5ème année. Le nouveau ministre vient de trouver mes scores enterrés dans une pile de documents rejetés. Et oui, j'ai été transféré à Slytherin. Donc il n'y a pas d'erreur n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas changer de maison en 7ème année M. Potter » protesta-elle.

« Eh bien, je viens de le faire, » répondit Harry en douceur. « Où sont les autres 7ème année de Slytherin qui attendent ? »

« Au bout du couloir par le portait de Salazar Slytherin. M. Potter, il doit y avoir une erreur … »

« Il n'y en a pas. Au revoir Professeur. Je vous verrai en classe. »

Il tourna le dos et marcha dans le couloir, à la recherche d'un portait de son grand-père cette fois. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Draco Malfoy tenait sa cour avec ses compatriotes Slytherins ils discutaient des privilèges autorisés aux 7ème années. Harry murmura le contre-sort de son Glamour dans une inspiration avant de marcher vers le groupe.

« Potter, as-tu perdu la trace de tes amis et les couleurs de ta maison en cours de route ? »

« Non Draco. Les Griffyndorks sont en bas en train de parler avec leur fondateur qui peut à peine aligner deux phrases ensemble. Depuis cet été, j'ai été officiellement transféré à Slytherin. J'espère que ça ne sera pas un problème ? »

Draco le regarda avant d'acquiescer. « Heureux de te voir à Slytherin finalement. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi. »

« Je sais que ça l'est. » Regardant vers le portait de son grand-père il dit « Est-ce qu'il vous parle ? »

« Selon mon père il n'a parlé avec personne depuis au moins 50 ans. »

Harry se dirigea vers le portrait et siffla, _Bonjour grand-père._

 _Bonjour jeune homme_ , répondit le Fondateur. _J'espère que ton voyage n'a pas été trop ennuyeux._

 _Pire en fait. J'ai fini par dormir tout le temps. Je ne peux pas croire que je pensais réellement que ces idiots pouvaient avoir une certaine intelligence._

 _Les plus grands d'entre nous font des erreurs_ , répondit-il sagement. _Je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma maison cette année. C'est ton droit d'aînesse après tout. Ce petit freluquet, il_ (il indiqua un Malfoy béant) _agit comme un prince. Au contraire, tu_ es _un prince._

 _Maintenant grand-père, soit gentil. Draco n'est pas si mal. Eh bien, peut-être parfois, mais il a ses habitudes. D'ici es vacances de Pâques celui qui a dégradé notre lignée sera mort et Draco aura un rôle à jouer dans cela._

 _S'il a une certaine valeur. Absurde que celui avec six liens avec moi soit un tel paon._

Harry rigola d'un rire silencieux au ton désapprobateur de la voix de Salazar avant de dire, _je viendrais vous parler plus tard, Grand-père. Il est presque l'heure de notre entrée._

« Les mecs, » grommela Draco. « Le dernier qui était un Parselmouth était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est logique que tu parles Parselmouth. »

Harry se tourna vers le Hall vide et sourit finement à Draco. « Veux-tu choquer toute l'école et entrer avec moi ? »

Draco commença à glousser. « Je serai ravi. Je viens de parier que Dumbledore aurait une crise cardiaque. »

Harry leva les yeux. « Nous pouvons seulement espérer, » dit-il laconiquement.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Voilà qui permet de rentrer dans l'ambiance !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** terminée

 **Etat de la correction :** terminée

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T 1 :** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

 **N/T 2 :** Je vous avoue il est 23h et j'ai failli vois oublier. Je n'ai que 12h de retard par rapport à d'habitude.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Quand Harry Potter commença sa 7_ _ème_ _année à Poudlard, il était évident dès le début que l'année allait être inhabituelle. La plupart du personnel le su dès le moment où Harry Potter marcha côte à côte avec son rival et ennemi de longue date, Draco Malfoy. Personne ne réalisa l'importance que cette nouvelle alliance aurait._ – Chapitre 2, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent_

Severus Snape était assis à sa place habituelle à l'extrémité droite de la Table du Personnel, la mine renfrognée face aux étudiants. C'était maintenant le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, la seule pensée agréable dans son esprit fut que c'était la _dernière_ année qu'il avait avec Harry Potter. Le Golden Boy était diplômé cette année, c'était cause de célébration.

Assis immédiatement à sa gauche se trouvait Remus Lupin et le Nouvellement-Innocenté-Sirius-Black. Pour sa plus grande horreur, le duo allait enseigner cette année, se partageant le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les Gryffindors avaient l'air ravis. Les Slytherins étaient réservés, ne jugeant pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient eu quelques cours.

Après que les premières années soient répartis (Slytherin en obtint 6), les 7ème année commencèrent à entrer dans la salle. Les Hufflepuffs vinrent en premier, suivi des Ravenclaws. Les Gryffindors semblaient confus et après un moment à regarder le groupe, Severus compris pourquoi. Potter n'était pas avec eux. Il n'eut pas à regarder sur le côté pour sentir la surprise et l'inquiétude émaner de l'autre duo.

Les Slytherins vinrent à deux ou trois, majestueux et élégants. Il savait que Draco viendrait en dernier l'héritier Malfoy appréciait son pouvoir sur les étudiants.

Une grande partie des chuchotements commencèrent et quand Severus leva les yeux, il fut près de s'étouffer. Draco se tenait à la porte regardant autour de lui. Le Sang-Pur était grand et beau et un petit sourire ornait ses traits pâles. La raison de ce choc était son compagnon. C'était Harry Potter.

L'enfant qu'il raillait pour être le « Golden Boy » ces six dernières années ne pouvait pas avoir l'air moins Gryffindor. Il portait un pantalon repassé de soie noire et une tunique émeraude avec des phénix argentés coupée dans le style Mandarin. Elle était cintrée et serrait le corps mince et athlétique. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses lunettes et ses yeux semblaient briller à travers la Grande Salle.

Lui et Draco se dirigèrent vers la Table des Slytherins, la canne de Potter en ébène avec des incrustations de nacre claquant sur le sol de pierre. Draco fit signe à Blaise Zabini, qui se déplaça sur le côté pour faire de la place à l'héritier Malfoy et à l'ancien Gryffindor. Potter pencha sa canne contre la table et s'assit gracieusement en regardant Dumbledore avec des yeux inexpressifs.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus réalisa que le directeur était énervé. Il était incertain sur la façon d'avancer avec ses nouveaux événements. Le vieillard se leva et se racla la gorge. « Selon les ordres du Ministère de l'Education, M. Potter a été transféré à la Maison Slytherin. Il a également reçu un prix cet été pour avoir obtenu 12 Optimal à ses B.U.S.E. »

Severus cligna des yeux. 12 Optimal était un score parfait pour les B.U.S.E, non atteint depuis le début des tests standardisés. Cela signifiait que Potter avait eu des résultats parfaits en Métamorphose, Astronomie, Sortilèges, Potions, Défense, Arithmancie, Runes Anciennes, Etude des Moldus, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et les Arts Noirs Avancés la nouvelle classe commencée en cinquième année.

 _Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu un score parfait en Potions. Sinon, je l'aurais eu en cours l'année dernière. Je vais devoir écrire à Lucius et voir ce qui se passe._ Severus hocha minutieusement la tête alors que Dumbledore s'asseyait, convaincu que Dumbledore avait en quelque sorte truqué ses résultats.

« Severus, » dit le Directeur.

« Oui, Albus ? » répondit-il.

« M. Potter a des quartiers privés au 3ème étage dans l'aile des invités. Si vous voulez bien l'accompagner après le diner, je vous serai reconnaissant. »

« Bien sûr, » il hocha la tête avec raideur, ignorant le regard noir de Black.

A la fin de l'inhabituellement long repas il marcha le long de la table, remettant les horaires aux nouvelles années et saluant les 7ème année. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter et ignora l'ancien Gryffindor pour le moment pour saluer son filleul.

« Bonsoir Draco. Est-ce que ton été était bien ? »

« Très bien, Monsieur. Quelques conversations intéressantes et quelques nouveaux plans, mais c'est à peu près tout pour les affaires. »

Enfin, il se tourna vers son fléau des six dernières années. Potter était assis tranquillement, il rencontra ses yeux sans broncher ou cligner. Après un moment, il dit « Selon Albus vous avez obtenu des quartiers privés au 3ème étage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer l'aile des invités. »

Il vit les yeux de Draco se plisser légèrement aux mots _quartiers privés_ , puis le blond fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait voir l'héritier aux yeux gris aussi confus que lui.

« Bien sûr, professeur. » Potter se leva lentement, avec raideur. Sa main droite trouva la canne noire et il se tourna vers Draco et dit « Bonsoir Draco. Si tu écris à ton père passe-lui le bonjour s'il te plaît. Dit lui aussi que je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de lui présenter mes condoléances officielles pour son divorce. Narcissa ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle perd. »

Severus ne put résister à laisser ses yeux s'élargirent un peu de surprise. Draco le regarda choqué mais acquiesça. « Bonsoir Potter. »

Ils partirent, Potter suivit son rythme en dépit de sa canne. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue des élèves sur le point de partir, il changea son emprise sur la canne et la hissa hors du sol, marchant plus vite sans elle malgré la boiterie. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence il réfléchit à la conversation dans l'infirmerie qui avait révélé la nouvelle invalidité de Potter.

 _Madame Pomfrey secoua tristement la tête. Elle regarda le groupe de l'Ordre et dit, « Il va guérir, mais je ne peux pas donner de garantie pour sa jambe. »_

 _« Il vient de se la casser ! » protesta Black. « Vous avez déjà guéri des os cassés avant. »_

 _« Elle n'est pas juste cassée, Sirius, » dit Madame Pomfrey. « Elle est entièrement brisée. Plus que cela, le rocher qui l'a cassé devait avoir des traces de Magie Noire en lui. »_

 _« Que dites-vous Madame » interrompit poliment Tonks._

 _« Je dis que je ne peux pas le guérir avec la magie. Il ne pourra probablement jamais guérir correctement, la Magie Noire a infusé ses os. Il marchera en boitant pour le reste de sa vie. Les guérisseurs de Ste Mungo pourraient être en mesure de l'aider mais j'en doute. La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser serait de l'aider à réduire ce fardeau avec une canne semblable à celle de Lucius Malfoy. »_

 _Ils regardèrent tous l'adolescent ensanglanté, meurtri avant de partir tranquillement. Alors que Severus se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Potter avait tendance à_ _attirer la malchance._

« Ceci est l'aile des invités » dit-il à voix haute, un peu sèchement. « Il me semble que les elfes de maison ont déjà apporté vos affaires. Si vous choisissez une chambre et que vous choisissez le mot de passe, je vous aiderai à les déplacer à l'intérieur. »

« J'apprécierai, » murmura Potter. Il regarda les portes avant de marcher vers la seule avec une poignée en argent.

« Pour définir le mot de passe appuyez sur la poignée avec votre baguette magique et dites la phrase. Je vous suggère de la dire à voix haute, je ne peux pas la révéler à un autre membre du personnel sans votre permission. »

La baguette de houx familière fut sortie et Potter réfléchit un instant. Il sourit et tapota la poignée _« Tojours Pur »_ dit-il.

« Toujours pur, » en latin. Une expression commune de Sang-Pur et la devise des Black. Une fois de plus Severus fut surpris, le choix de Potter se moquait de son propre sang. Le garçon était un demi-sang. Plus que cela, il ne s'était pas attendu à une mentalité de Sang-Pur de la part de Potter.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur devant Severus. Les chambres étaient confortables et en fait beaucoup trop rouge. A côté de la cheminée se trouvait un pot de taille décente rempli d'une poudre d'un vert scintillant. _Il dispose d'une connexion au réseau de Cheminette ?_ Avant que Severus puisse considérer ce casse-tête trop longtemps Potter regarda autour de lui et plissa le nez.

« Je hais la couleur rouge, pas vous ? » demanda l'adolescent sur un ton de conversation. Il leva sa baguette et l'agita sans tarder.

Les épais rideaux écarlates furent remplacés par des rideaux fluides bleus et le tapis se changea de bourgogne à blanc. La zone en or sur le tapis fut remplacée par une vert de jade et tout le mobilier marron fut transformé en nuances de noir, gris et argent. Les lourdes statues d'or furent remplacées par quelques vases et des morceaux d'arts modernes en cristal délicat.

Potter appuya sa canne contre une chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Un autre mouvement de sa baguette de houx changea grandement la salle. Le tapis passa d'une hideuse teinte or à noir, le lit à baldaquin passa du bois à un métal argenté. Les atroces tentures disparurent toutes ensemble. La couette et le drap en damier rouge et or changèrent pour des draps blancs et une couette vert émeraude avec des petits serpents argentés. La seule chaise passa d'un chintz spongieux à du cuir gris confortable mais ferme et le bureau se vit ajouté quelques compartiments et passa du chêne au bouleau.

Potter s'assit sur le bord du lit et agita sa baguette au niveau de la malle rouge. La couleur disparue et Severus cligna des yeux face à l'article nouvellement révélé. Il était peint en noir uni avec un beau serpent argenté enroulé entièrement autour de l'objet. Au-dessus du corps du serpent sur le couvercle se trouvait le blason familial. C'était un bouclier vert émeraude avec un serpent ivoire, une rose bleue et une baguette noire.

Réalisant qu'il regardait fixement il regarda Potter et dit, « Le mot de passe pour la salle commune est 'Anciens'. Comme Dumbledore a également révélé vos scores, je suppose que vous souhaitez modifier vos classes d'ASPIC ? »

« Oui monsieur. Si vous pouviez le faire avec moi, je voudrais prendre les classes d'ASPIC de Potions et d'ASPIC des Arts Noirs Avançés. En ce qui concerne mes autres classes je vais prendre Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges et Runes Anciennes. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et dit « Vous ne vous faites pas un emploi du temps facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il n'y a aucun bénéfice à long terme à la paresse à court terme. Si on a l'intention de se préparer à la vie voulue, plus vous commencer tôt mieux se sera. »

« En effet » murmura Severus. « Bonsoir Potter. »

« Professeur » retourna Harry en hochant la tête.

Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers les cachots fronçant les sourcils pensivement. C'était trop important pour être envoyé dans une lettre. Potter n'était pas le seul de l'école à avoir une connexion au réseau de Cheminette. Plus que ça Severus avait une connexion avec le Manoir Malfoy.

Fermant verrouillant et protégeant la porte de ses quartiers privés, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre de couleur vert émeraude. Entrant dans les flammes, il réapparut dans la très grande cheminée privée du Manoir Malfoy.

Un elfe de maison apparut et grinça « Que puis-je faire pour Maitre Severus ? »

« Tu peux me dire où est Lucius, » claqua Severus.

« Dans son bureau monsieur. »

« Dis-lui que je veux lui parler. Ca ne prendra qu'un moment. »

L'elfe de maison disparut et Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, reconnaissant pour son confort après une longue journée irritante. Il n'était pas assis depuis plus de dix minutes quand Lucius arriva à travers la porte adjacente.

Quand il commença à se lever Lucius agita la main et dit « Reste assis mon ami. Je peux deviner combien ta journée a été longue. »

Le patriarche Malfoy s'assit sur une chaise en face de la sienne et plia sa jambe droite sur la gauche. La quintessence de la grâce et de l'élégance en public, Lucius était _loin_ d'être aussi formel en privé avec ses amis. Severus et lui étaient définitivement amis sinon plus. Lucius avait toujours considéré avec le désobligeant et sarcastique sang-pur comme son frère de cœur sinon de sang.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ce soir ? » demanda Lucius.

« Harry Potter en fait. Il lui a été donné des appartements privés au troisième étage et une connexion au réseau de Cheminette. Plus que cela, je sais qu'il n'a pas eu 12 O auparavant. »

« Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse directe à ce que tu cherches mais je ne suis pas surpris qu'il ait ces choses. C'est moi qui ai parlé au ministère de l'Education en son nom pour aller à Slytherin. Je _peux_ te dire qu'il lui a également été donné l'autorisation de transplaner hors des terres de l'école et il a un accès ouvert sans autorisation du personnel à la Réserve. »

« Et ses résultats de B.U.S.E ? » persista Severus.

« Apparemment ce sont ses vrais scores. Fudge était devenu si corrompu l'été dernier qu'il avait l'intention de brûler les réels scores de Potter. Il les a échangés avec quelques enfants de France. »

« Il n'a jamais montré beaucoup de talent en Potions avant ! » protesta Severus.

Lucius lui sourit faiblement. « Quelle part de cet avis est basé sur ta haine de James Potter, Severus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Severus avec méfiance.

« Je dis que Potter _n'est pas_ ce qu'il semble, en aucun cas. Observe attentivement et tu verras ce que je veux dire. A propos, Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a changé ses ordres pour Potter. »

« Oh ? » murmura Severus.

Il était intéressé, les ordres de son Seigneur étaient de tuer ou de mettre hors d'usage Potter depuis son retour. Severus était entièrement fidèle au Seigneur des ténèbres, il avait tout simplement joué à un petit jeu d'échec magistral avec Dumbledore. Il avait nourri l'homme d'assez d'informations pour garder Severus dans son personnel. Severus _était_ un espion, mais sur Dumbledore, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Nous devons laisser Potter tranquille et ne pas entraver ses plans. Si l'un des Mangemort blesse Potter, la même blessure décuplée sera donnée au coupable. Si l'un d'entre nous tue Potter, il sera plus que susceptible d'être mort au coucher du soleil le même jour. »

Severus retourna dans ses quartiers plus confus que jamais. Que se passait-il entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter ? Il alla au lit déterminé à observer le septième année avec un œil plus objectif et moins de préjugés.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Voilà Harry qui montre son vrai visage et les pièces qui se mettent en place.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **MAJ 11/06/2018 :** Merci à Oznela pour m'avoir aider à trouver une meilleure traduction pour une petite phrase qui me gênait et aussi pour avoir repéré un B.U.S.E qui s'était changé en ASPIC.


	3. Interlude

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** terminée

 **Etat de la correction :** terminée

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T 1 :** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

 **N/T 2 :** Merci pour vos review, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre mais je les ai lu avec plaisir.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Pour le monde sorcier à l'époque, le soutien et le respect de Lucius Malfoy à leur Sauveur était suspect. Certes Potter parlant au nom du patriarche Malfoy sous Veritaserum fut un choc pour tous ceux qui pensaient le connaitre. La seule vérité était qu'en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius Malfoy était le seul à savoir ce que Potter était vraiment. La seule chose plus surprenante à la fin pour le ministère condamné était le fait que Lucius avait une fois de plus trahi leur confiance._ – Chapitre 2 , _Quand les Ténèbres émergent_

 **Début août …**

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy était inexpressif. Le sang pur avait depuis longtemps appris à contrôler ses émotions, de sorte que la couleur légèrement plus foncée de ses yeux argentés était la seule façon dont il manifestait son irritation. Il se tenait négligemment droit, l'incarnation de la grâce et de la puissance. Son apparence était sans défauts, sa voix douce et sans inflexions. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire qu'il avait une conversation désagréable avec sa femme depuis 19 ans.

La femme en face de lui, même si elle montrait le même raffinement et reflétait la beauté blonde de son mari, n'avait presque rien de son auto-contrôle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère et ses lèvres étaient minces et en colère. Narcissa Malfoy-Black était actuellement rempli d'une juste indignation et le montrait. Son mari venait juste de l'informer qu'elle _ne pourrait pas_ aller à la fête à laquelle elle avait prévu d'assister depuis deux mois.

Jetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière, elle dit sèchement, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela importe si je vais à la fête des Towers. Vous n'êtes ni prévu, ni tenu d'y assister. En effet, vous serez probablement heureux de passer une soirée seul. »

« Cela peut être vrai, Narcissa, mais votre présence _est_ requise lors de la convention de sang-pur de Lisbonne. »

« C'est un peu plus qu'un diner élaboré pour couvrir vos relations d'affaires », renifla Narcissa.

« Néanmoins, vous m' _accompagnerez_. »

« Les Towers ont planifié cette garden party depuis une éternité. » s'exclama Narcissa. « J'ai fait une nouvelle robe pour cela. »

« Alors, vous pourrez la porter à la convention. » dit fermement Lucius. « Je ne vais pas discuter de cela plus longtemps Narcissa vous pourrez envoyer vos regrets à Mme Towers demain matin. »

Narcissa siffla furieusement et s'en alla. Lucius attendit qu'elle ait atteint la porte avant de lui demander carrément : « Etes-vous plus déçue de manquer la garden party ou de l'occasion perdue d'être avec votre amant Felipe Santos, Narcissa ? »

La porte claqua bruyamment, faisant vibrer la fenêtre derrière Lucius. Seul, il fronça les sourcils et se frotta les tempes. _Si immature_ , il soupira. Narcissa était âgée de 41 ans, une Lady chez les Moldus et dans la société magique. Si cela avait été le choix de Lucius, il _ne se serait pas_ marié avec elle. Cependant, l'entièreté de la chose avait été arrangée entre leurs pères quand il avait 14 ans et elle une tendre enfant de 12 ans.

Il y eu un soudain léger pop et un des elfes de maison apparut. « Maitre, il y a un invité dans le hall d'accueil. Il dit qu'il veut parler avec vous et seulement vous. »

Lucius ne répondit pas à l'elfe de maison, il s'en alla tout simplement. Les créatures ne nécessitaient pas de réponse, elles étaient heureuses de servir. C'est ce qui l'avait le plus gêné à propos de l'incident avec Dobby i ans. Potter avait libéré la créature sans la moindre compréhension des implications derrière le geste.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il soupira avec irritation, il n'avait pas besoin d'une interruption aujourd'hui. Le nouveau ministre l'avait peut-être laissé sortir d'Azkaban, mais il connaissait Scrimgeour. L'homme était un Auror jusqu'au bout des ongles, un sang et des os de Gryffindor. L'homme l'avait même _regardé_ comme un lion. Il allait lui falloir de la patience et de la persuasion pour se réinsérer dans les échelons supérieurs du Ministère. Sans parler du temps.

Toutes ses pensées disparurent de son esprit quand il entra dans le hall. Une silhouette élancée d'environ 5'9'' ( **N/T :** environ 1,75m) se tenait près du mur en face de lui, regardant un portrait de lui-même avec Draco quand son fils avait environ six ans. Cela avait été une de ses séances de portrait préférées, Draco avait détesté rester assis pendant ce temps.

Les robes de son invité étaient d'un riche velours noir avec une finition vert foncé. Un fin bord en ivoire reposait sur le vert vif. Les mains de l'invité étaient minces avec de longs doigts fins.

« Vous avez demandé à me parler ? » dit-il froidement, intrigué par la présence inconnue.

« Oui. J'ai entendu que vous tentiez de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider dans cet objectif en échange d'autre chose. C'est petit et sans difficultés particulières. »

Lucius leva un sourcil. Il agita une main vers les chaises et dit, « Asseyez-vous. Une telle conversation devrait être discutée confortablement. Je dois demander, pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me parler en privé ? »

« Je sais que vous ne faites pas confiance à la femme que vous avez été obligé d'épouser, Lucius Malfoy. Quand à mes raisons, si elle savait qui je suis elle tenterait probablement de me tuer. C'est la même raison pour laquelle je serai en mesure de vous aider, les gens ont tendance à écouter Harry Potter sans poser de questions. » Il y avait une pointe d'humour ironique dans cette voix.

« Harry Potter ? » demanda Lucius. « Pourquoi voudriez-vous offrir de m'aider ? »

« Les gens changent Lucius Malfoy. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être en mesure de m'aider et qu'elles seraient vos conditions ? »

Sous la capuche, il vit la bouche de Potter se contracter légèrement. « En ce qui vous concerne, comme faire une confession sous Veritaserum que vous n'étiez pas au Département des Mystères ? »

« J'y étais. » souligna Lucius. « Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait m'aider. »

« Je peux mentir sous Veritaserum, Lucius Malfoy. Aucune potion de vérité qui existe ne peut empêcher mon espèce de mentir si nous le voulons. »

Lucius fut terrassé. « Votre espèce ? _Qu'êtes_ -vous ? »

Pour le moment Potter l'ignora. « Ce que je veux en retour est simple. Je voudrais que vous organisiez une réunion entre moi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'il fera c'est essayer de vous tuer. »

« Non, » répondit froidement Potter, « Si je lui offre une alliance avec une espèce magique puissante. »

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous dites espèce. _Qu'êtes_ -vous ? »

« Je vais vous montrer. Je dois d'abord avoir un serment magique que vous ne direz pas ce que je suis à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Lucius hésita un instant avant de dire, « Moi, Lucius Malfoy Alexander Abraxas, jure par la présente que je ne révèlerai rien de ce qui m'est montré ou dit ce jour. »

Potter attendit jusqu'à ce que la lumière dorée s'éteigne et bassa sa capuche. Lucius se figea, regardant en état de choc les caractéristiques révélées. Après un moment, il fut capable de murmurer, « Personne n'a entendu parler de votre espèce depuis plus de 200 ans, Harry Potter. »

« Un vieux magicien têtu a écrit une fois que mon peuple est 'un messager de la destruction'. Il avait de vieux papiers qui montraient notre arrivée juste avant des changements dramatiques. Il a été ignoré comme un fou. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, » déclara Lucius, « Vous êtes exactement cela. »

« Disons simplement que le monde des sorciers ne sera plus jamais le même quand nous aurons fini ici, Lucius. »

Après que Potter est remis sa capuche et disparut, Lucius réalisa en jurant qu'il avait oublié de demander comment Potter avait vieilli. Qu'il ait vieilli était évident. Le patriarche Malfoy se dirigea vers son bureau et s'arrêta pensif. Avec un léger ajustement de sa direction, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il savait que son père avait un livre sur l'espèce magique que Potter appelait maintenant famille.

Lucius était avant tout un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne sont jamais pris au dépourvu. Les connaissances dans ce cas étaient une préparation adéquate pour le moment.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** petit entre deux pour vous expliquer la rencontre entre Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Elle vous permet aussi d'avoir quelques indications sur qui est _réellement_ Harry Potter.

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** terminée

 **Etat de la correction :** terminée

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T 1 :** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

 **N/T 2 :** Attention ce chapitre fait mention de MPREG.

 **N/T 3 :** Je suis désolée pour le retard de publication mais j'étais de brocante hier et je n'ai pas eu minute à moi. Bonne lecture.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _La maison Gryffindor commença à montrer ses vraies couleurs dès le lendemain. Toute la maison n'avait jamais été aussi unie contre une seule personne ou un seul acte comme il l'était contre leur ancien Sauveur. Au choc des trois autres maisons, même le personnel était influencé. A la fin de la première semaine, Potter établit un nouveau record pour le nombre d'étudiants envoyés à l'infirmerie pour l'avoir attaqué. Potter lui-même ne mit jamais les pieds à l'infirmerie avant la mi-octobre. Selon ses critères, c'était une « petite » blessure._ – Chapitre 3, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Harry Potter marchait dans le couloir avec Draco Malfoy, vers son dernier cours de la journée, ASPIC de Potions. Draco et lui étaient en bons termes, tant que le blond ne tentait pas de l'interroger. Draco apprendrait assez vite qui et ce qu'il était. Ce jour-là, il allait aussi apprendre à respecter ses aînés.

Harry sourit faiblement quand il se souvint de sa conversation avec Lucius en août. Il savait que l'homme voulait lui demander quel âge il avait. Il avait vieilli quand il avait récupéré son héritage chaque membre de sa race avait le même âge physiquement. Il avait maintenant 24 ans, après avoir été âgé de 17 ans. Sept avait longtemps été un nombre magique. Son anniversaire officiel était maintenant le 31 juillet 1973.

Il y avait des avantages avec le fait d'être plus âgé, et pas que les changements physiques. Il portait un Glamour compliqué maintenant, celui qui changeait non seulement son apparence mais aussi sa taille. Il avait oublié combien être petit était ennuyeux. A sa taille normale, il était seulement un pouce ( **N/T :** 2,5 cm) plus petit que Draco.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe de Potions ensemble et prirent un siège sans un mot. Son masque fermement en place, il regardait le regard noir des Gryffindors avec un amusement intérieur. Quand tout cela sera fait, la moitié du monde magique allait le haïr. La haine insignifiante pour une maison changée ne le dérangeait pas.

Severus Snape arriva avec on fracas habituel et se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. « Comme il s'agit d'un cours de Potions des ASPIC, je suppose que vous savez comment installer vos postes de travail. C'est une tâche individuelle. »

Harry sortit son ensemble miniaturisé de balances et de chaudrons de son sac et e tapota avec sa baguette de houx. Après ça il attendit les futures instructions.

« La potion que vous allez tenter de brasser aujourd'hui est un classique des ASPIC. Elle est appelée la potion _Femmelia_ et quand elle est correctement _préparée_ elle peut changer un homme en une femme pendant un mois. Son utilisation n'est pas autorisée elle a été créée comme une blague il y a 65 ans. »

« Ce ne serait pas drôle de l'utiliser sur Weasley ? » ricana Draco.

« J'ai le sentiment qu'il serait une fille laide. Il n'est certainement pas un mec séduisant. » répondit Harry.

Il commença à travailler sur sa potion, prenant soin de placer un petit charme de Bouclier sur le dessus pour empêcher quiconque de déconner quand il aurait le dos tourné. Récupérant ses ingrédients il commença à les couper soigneusement avec une petite lame en argent, les doigts se déplaçant avec précision. Pour une fois, il pouvait brasser dans le silence sans être distrait pas le Professeur.

La couleur de la potion correctement brassée était rouge, presque rose. La sienne était d'un rouge sombre et il fronça les sourcils pensivement. Après un moment, il baissa les yeux sur ses instructions et au bout d'un moment il renifla. Faites confiance à Severus Snape pour laisser de côté le fait que vous aviez besoin de mélanger dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre quand vous utilisiez l'essence de violette.

Quand il ajouta le petit flacon de liquide onéreux il mélangea dans la direction opposée par rapport au reste de la classe. Effectivement, le rouge s'éclaircit alors qu'il le regardait.

Quand la cloche sonna, il mit sa potion en bouteille, mis un charme Incassable sur le récipient en verre et commença à nettoyer son poste. De façon prévisible, quand Weasley quitta la salle de classe, il _heurta_ le bord de sa chaise et frappa la bouteille pour la faire tomber. L'expression ennuyée sur le visage de Weasley alors que sa bouteille rebondissait était inestimable.

Harry prit la bouteille et dit avec une fausse gaieté, « Dieu merci, j'ai mis un charme Incassable sur tous les objets en verre. Je ne peux pas voir mon dur travail détruit par la typique maladresse d'un Gryffindor. »

Ron Weasley, imbécile incomparable, prit un trajet direct et le frappa au visage. Harry entendit le petit bruit sec d'un os dans son nez et vacilla en arrière. La blessure n'aurait pas compté s'il n'avait pas été renversé par-dessus sa chaise et tapé l'arrière de sa tête sur l'angle de sa table.

Alors qu'il tombait dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience, il entendit Snape grogner sur Ron, « 50 points pour Gryffindor et une retenue pour l'attaque non justifiée d'un étudiant. »

~HP/LM~

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau il était couché sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfrey était penchée sur lui et murmurait des sorts. Quand il se réveilla suffisamment pour écouter ses incantations, il reconnut un sort qui permettait d'identifier une race magique. Il se redressa avec un grognement et sauta hors du lit, ignorant le fait qu'il était torse nu.

« Madame » dit-il d'un ton glacial, « Vous pouvez être le Guérisseur pour cette école, mais vous n'avez pas du tout le droit d'utiliser votre position pour obtenir des informations sur la race d'un étudiant. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos autres services je peux traiter mes propres blessures de manière adéquate. »

« Vous étiez inconscient il y a un instant M. Potter ! Allongez-vous immédiatement. »

Il sourit. « Non. »

« Quoi ? » exigea-t-elle le visage rougissant.

« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire de me recoucher quand je suis indemne. Vous avez guéri mon nez pour lequel je vous remercie. Bonne journée, Madame. »

Il attrapa une chemise au bout du lit et l'enfila alors qu'il récupérait sa canne. Il boita dans l'infirmerie et couru droit vers Draco. Le blond l'attrapa par le bras et commenta, « Tu as l'air en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis _furieux_. » Cette Guérisseuse a essayé d'utiliser un charme révélateur pour comprendre qui je suis. Un, elle n'a pas le droit de le faire. Deux, elle est un employé de Dumbledore et je ne fais pas plus confiance au Directeur. »

« Allons-y, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Le duo se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et pris ses sièges habituels. Alors qu'Harry mangeait il sentit un petit picotement le long de ses nerfs et leva les yeux. D'habitude, quelqu'un le surveillait … Effectivement, Lucius Malfoy se tenait à l'intérieur des portes de la Grande Salle, ses yeux argentés fixés sur lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête en reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers Draco et de lui dire « Ton père est ici. Sais-tu pourquoi il est à l'école ? »

Draco leva les yeux avec une expression étrange sur son visage. « Non, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il devait venir. »

Dumbledore leva les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient fortement quand il vit Lucius debout. « Etudiants, j'ai une annonce à faire. Quelques-uns d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué M. Malfoy debout dans notre salle. Il a gracieusement consenti à enseigner pour la durée d'un semestre pour les 6ème et 7ème années sur le gouvernement et de la politique du monde sorcier.

Draco gémit. « Alors mon père va être enseignant. Cela va être méchant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry était vraiment confus.

« Mon père est exigeant et strict à la maison. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça va être en mode 'enseignant'. »

Harry rit faiblement. Un instant plus tard, un morceau de parchemin flottait devant lui. Il avait été plié et ensorcelé pour déambuler un peu avant de se poser.

Déplié il lut le bref message. _Mot de passe ? Où ?_

Avec un sourire, il prit la plume de Parkinson et écrivit au dos, _Tojours Pur, 3_ _ème_ _étage, seule poignée en argent._

Le renvoyant, il se tourna vers Draco qui le regardait avec une expression confuse. « Message privé, Draco. Des questions qui sont le plus susceptibles de ne pas te concerner. »

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Lucius déplier le papier et arqué un seul sourcil. Pendant un moment, les yeux argentés se posèrent dans sa direction avant que le seigneur sang-pur ne brûle le bout de papier. Il retourna à sa conversation avec Severus Snape qui semblait sur le point de poser une question intéressante.

Harry se retrouva à anticiper la conversation qu'il était susceptible d'avoir. Lucius Malfoy était habile et sournois, il devait continuer à avoir deux longueurs d'avance sur le Seigneur afin de ne pas révéler tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

~HP/LM~

C'était le début de la soirée quand Lucius Malfoy fit son chemin jusqu'au 3ème étage. Il marcha jusqu'à la poignée argentée et dit doucement, « Tojours Pur. »

Avec un bruit, la porte s'ouvrit. Il fit son chemin dans le petit couloir et s'arrêta brusquement dans le salon. Severus l'avait prévenu au sujet des changements mais il était surpris de voir ce qui aurait pu être un salon chic de sang-pur. Il alla vers la cheminée et avec un mouvement brusque des yeux remarqua que de la poudre de Cheminette avait été utilisée, très probablement une seule fois.

Finalement il s'assit de manière détendue sur une des chaises, réfléchissant au choix du mot de passe. Il avait deviné que Potter avait quelques secrets mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la pureté du sang en était un. Apparemment il avait tort. Il secoua légèrement la tête et repensa aux quelques mots qu'il avait été capable de trouver sur l'espèce d'Harry.

 _Les Jin'taar sont capricieux dans le meilleur des cas. La meilleure façon d'insulter un Jin'taar est d'essayer d'obtenir des informations sans simplement le demander avant. Ce sont des Legilimens et Occlumens naturels, bien qu'ils aient des valeurs morales dans leurs façons de les utiliser. Le seul esprit que les Jin'taar ne peuvent pas voir sans autorisation est leur din'rhei ou âme-sœur. Il est déconseillé d'insulter un Jin'taar car ils sont extrêmement difficile à tuer._

La porte à sa droite s'ouvrit et Potter apparu. Il avait laissé tomber le _Glamour_ complexe et Lucius fut à nouveau frappé par combien était _différent_ le regard de l'ancien Gryffindor. L'autre boitait légèrement et se dirigea vers une chaise en face de lui avec l'aide de sa canne. S'enfonçant dedans il prit une baguette du bout, c'était la même incrustation de perles nacrées que sur la poignée. Lucius sourit.

« Il me semble reconnaitre la technique, » dit-il d'une vox légèrement trainante.

« C'est le moyen le plus facile, vu que j'ai choisi de ne pas révéler mon héritage au monde j'ai besoin d'une baguette. »

« Donc, en tant que Jin'taar vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette ? » demanda Lucius.

Les lèvres étonnamment sombres de Potter se soulèrent en un demi sourire et il murmura : « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que la bibliothèque de la famille Malfoy est quelque chose à propos de ma famille. »

« Pour répondre à votre question, ma race n'a pas besoin de baguette pour utiliser la magie. Nous sommes même en mesure de jeter des Impardonnables sans baguette. La plupart d'entre nous _préfère_ avoir un objet de concentration cependant. »

« D'où la baguette, » répondit Lucius. « Qu'en est-il de votre baguette de houx ? »

« La baguette de houx est un accessoire pour ma magie sans baguette, rien de plus. Elle ne fonctionne pas bien depuis que j'ai mes deux Héritages. Je la donnerai à un de mes enfants un jour, peut-être. »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas je peux vous demander, quel est votre _deuxième_ héritage ? » Lucius était curieux, Potter était étrangement ouvert dans ses réponses.

Potter rit. Lucius était enchanté, le son était riche et étonnamment profond. « Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention à ce que je vous dis, quand vous acceptez volontiers de ne rien dire de mes secrets ? »

Lucius grimaça. « Vrai. Je n'aurais pas accepté si j'avais su ce qu'était votre héritage. »

« Malgré cela vous l'auriez fait, Lucius, » sous le choc il regarda l'adolescent. « Vous, contrairement à de nombreux Slytherins que j'ai rencontré, êtes honorable. C'est une qualité souhaitable pour un chef, surtout en ces temps. »

« Quand à mon deuxième héritage, je voulais vous le dire de toute façon. Il détaille pourquoi je déteste Albus Dumbledore, le vieux fou manipulateur. »

« Vous avez l'air très ennuyé avec lui, » murmura Lucius.

« La tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné à votre fils est de provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, » dit brusquement Harry, attirant son regard. « Ce que personne ne sait, autre que vous-même et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, est que _je_ serais le seul à le tuer, pas Draco. »

Lucius fixa le Jin'taar. « Avez-vous déjà jeté le sortilège de mort avant ? »

« Deux fois. Pour satisfaire votre curiosité, c'était sur Pétunia et son gros lourdaud de mari Moldu, Vernon Dursley. »

« Votre tante et votre oncle ? »

« Non. » Lorsque Lucius le regarda avec confusion, il dit « Dumbledore a simplement convaincu le reste du monde magique qu'ils étaient ma famille. »

« Votre mère était une moldu. » protesta Lucius.

« Non, » Harry se redressa majestueusement. « Je suis un sang pur, Lucius Malfoy. Pas seulement un sang pur mais un Sang-Pur _Ancien_. »

Lucius retint son souffle dans un sifflement aigu. Les Sang-Pur Anciens étaient ceux qui avaient six liens ou plus avec un ou plusieurs fondateurs de Hogwarts. Ils étaient pratiquement la royauté du monde magique, leur sang bouillonnant de puissance et de pureté. Les Malfoy en avaient cinq sur les six liens, une raison pour laquelle Lucius et son fils étaient si respectés dans les cercles magiques.

« C'est impossible, » dit-il, en essayant de rester calme et logique. « Il n'y a plus de familles ayant plus de six liens avec un fondateur. La mienne est la plus proche maintenant. Je sais pertinemment qu'il en manque deux sur les six aux Potter. »

« Permettez-moi de vous raconter mon histoire et je vais écouter les arguments que vous avez contre elle. » répondit Potter en clignant de ses yeux extraordinaires une seule fois.

« Mon histoire commence 25 ans avant que je naisse, avec la naissance d'un petit garçon chez une femme nommée Rhiannon. Son petit garçon tenait plus de son père, la seule chose qu'il avait d'elle était ses chauds yeux bruns. Rhiannon était une sorcière de sang pur issue d'une famille de sang pur appelé les Towers. »

« Rhiannon était jeune et célibataire. Son fils était le résultat d'une liaison avec un mage noir puissant nommé Tom. Elle craignait le père de son fils et tenta de le cacher en le donnant à sa sœur qui avait récemment accouché d'un enfant mort-né et qui était heureuse de le prendre. La mère nomma son nouvel enfant James Godric Potter. »

« Quand James eu 10 ans son père le retrouva. Sa mère adoptive l'avait préparé à ce jour et il fut heureux de finalement rencontrer son père face à face. Son père lui donna un médaillon de protection et lui dit que quand il aurait 16 ans il commencerait à lui enseigner les Arts sombres. »

« James est allé à Hogwarts à l'âge de 11 ans, convaincu des connaissances dites par celui qu'il appelait père. Selon l'accord que son père et lui avait conclu, il alla dans la maison Gryffindor, devenant ami avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black au fil du temps. Il rencontra par hasard et le détesta immédiatement Severus Tobias Snape. »

Harry sourit momentanément. « Cette partie de la vie de mon père est très bien documentée. Les dossiers ne sont pas tout à fait exacts. James était présent à Hogwarts et apprit beaucoup. Sur les conseils de son père, il apprit également l'Occlumencie. »

« Le printemps de sa sixième année James eu 16 ans. La nuit de son anniversaire son père vient le récupérer et commencèrent les leçons sur les Arts Sombres. James voulait servir dans les rangs de son père mais mon grand-père était très protecteur vis-à-vis de son unique enfant. A tel point que quand James et Severus commencèrent à tomber amoureux l'un pour l'autre mon grand-père est allé intimider le pauvre Severus. »

Lucius commençait à deviner qui était le grand-père de Potter mais c'était _impossible_. Si ce n'était pas le cas, l'histoire devait être réécrite à partir d'octobre 1981.

« James et Severus s'aimaient profondément, leurs actions l'un envers l'autre devant les étudiants était un jeu. Un mois avant l'obtention du diplôme, ils terminèrent une cérémonie de liaison et devinrent Severus et James Snape. »

« C'est deux ans plus tard que quelque chose que James n'avait jamais imaginé est arrivé. Il est tombé enceinte de l'enfant de Severus. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent. _Oh Merlin …_

« Il voulait protéger son enfant de Dumbledore qui commençait à soupçonner qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propose de l'homme du nom de James Potter. Donc il a fait la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'aurait jamais à faire de toute sa vie. Il se 'maria' à Lily Evans, une autre des fidèles de son père. Ils quittèrent d'Angleterre pour les neuf prochains mois. »

« Le 31 juillet, il donna naissance à un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une grande partie de l'attitude et de l'intelligence de son père et le nomma Harry Salazar Severus Snape. »

Lucius était conscient que son cœur battait rapidement. « Vous êtes le fils de Severus ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Après un moment, ii continua « Il avait l'intention de dire la vérité à Severus à mon premier anniversaire. Lily avait invité Severus car ils avaient été amis à l'école. Toutefois, notant le masque de glace sur le visage de son âme-sœur, il ne put rien dire. »

« Le 31 octobre 1981, mon grand-père est venu à Godric Hollow avec l'intention d'amener mon père et moi dans sa résidence actuelle. Mon grand-père avait également appelé Severus et James avait l'intention de lui dire la vérité. Le charme _Fidelus_ avait été mis en place pour maintenir dehors _Dumbledore_ , pas mon grand-père. »

« Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand Peter Pettigrew est entré accompagné de Dumbledore. Peter avait maintenant trahi mon père à deux reprises, une fois quand il commença à aider Dumbledore à comprendre qui était mon père et la deuxième est l'amenant à leur lieu de sécurité et refuge. »

« Ce fut Dumbledore qui pointa sa baguette sur Lily et la tortura avec le _Doloris_. Ce fut lui qui prit la vie en premier, puis il utilisa le même sort sur mon père. Quand il utilisa le sortilège de mort sur moi, le charme de bouclier de mon père fit rebondir le sort sur mon grand-père par accident, détruisant son corps. Dumbledore me prit et me proclama 'Garçon qui a survécu'.

« Il plaça des _Glamours_ puissants sur moi ainsi qu'un charme pour bloquer la plupart de mes capacités magiques. Puis il me plaça chez les Dursley, qui étaient loin d'être de ma famille. Il retourna à l'école et plaça de puissantes compulsions sur mon père désemparé, compulsions pour le faire me haïr. Ainsi il s'assurait que Severus ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus sur son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Malheureusement pour Dumbledore, quand j'ai reçu mes Héritages j'ai reçu deux lettres. Une détaillait les Jin'taar pour moi. L'autre était une lettre de Gringotts. Quand je suis allé vers eux, ils ont utilisé une carte de lignée pour me montrer mon vrai patrimoine et mon statut de sang pur Ancien. »

« Alors ceci, Lucius Malfoy, est la vraie histoire de ma vie et de mes parents, » termina Harry avec un petit sourire. « Je suis en vérité Harry Salazar Severus Snape, fils de Severus Tobias Snape et James Godric Salazar Riddle-Potter. Mon grand-père du côté de James est Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus communément connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. J'ai sept liens avec Salazar Slytherin et six avec Godric Gryffindor. »

Lucius était stupéfait. Il y avait cinq ans il avait regardé de haut cet enfant et l'avait tenté avec une amitié avec un sang pur. Quel blague, le jeune homme en face de lui avait plus de sang pur que quiconque dans le monde magique !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Se tournant pour regarder le jeune homme extraordinaire, il murmura : « Une dernière questions ? »

« Allez-y, » dit Po- non, _Snape_. Il refusait de l'appeler Harry Potter une fois de plus.

« Quel âge avez-vous maintenant ? Je peux dire que vous avez un peu vieilli. »

« J'ai 24 ans, Lucius Malfoy. Mon année de naissance est maintenant 1973. Je ne vieillirai plus physiquement. »

« Bonsoir, » murmura Lucius.

« Et bonne soirée à vous aussi Lucius. Je vous verrais pour votre classe du matin. »

« C'est cela. » répondit Lucius avant de marcher vers la porte. Une fois qu'il fut de l'autre côté il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha vers elle. Harry Potter, qui aurait deviné ? Le fils de Severus Snape et le petit-fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

 _Tojours Pur_ n'était plus un mot de passe étrange. En fait, il était tout à fait approprié.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Voilà voilà ! Une petite (grande) partie du mystère sur Harry est dévoilé. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vos hypothèses ont-elles été confirmées ?

A la semaine prochaine


	5. Chapitre 4

**+Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 4/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 0/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Seulement deux personnes savaient que James Potter était en fait un Riddle jusqu'aux événements de la septième année d'Harry Potter. En effet, les deux meilleurs amis de James, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black admirent tous les deux être choqués et un peu blessés que leur meilleur ami n'ai pas eu confiance en eux. En dehors de cette connaissance commune, le Seigneur des Ténèbres respectait sincèrement son fils pour sa capacité magique. Jusqu'à la septième année d'Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore ne sut jamais à quel point il confirma être un idiot à Severus Snape_ – Chapitre 4, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Severus Snape écrivait des rapports quand son bras commença à le brûler. Effrayé, il leva les yeux vers son calendrier. C'était vendredi soir, la nuit où il faisait ses rapports au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se leva et boucha son flacon d'encre, prenant son manteau sur la porte de son logement privé. Une fois qu'il eut protégé ses quartiers il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

Arrivé au hall d'entrée il changea de forme avec un rapide _pop !_ Exhibant ses ailes d'aigle royal et prit son envol, planant au-dessus de l'école. Il atteindrait la barrière de Transplanage beaucoup plus rapidement de cette façon, de plus il n'avait pas une beaucoup d'occasion d'utiliser sa forme animagus récemment. Se posant sur le sol à l'orée de la forêt interdite il se changea de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Se concentrant sur la marque lui brûlant le bras il disparut avec un _crack !_

Il regarda fixement la maison devant laquelle il venait d'apparaitre pendant un moment, prit dans ses souvenirs. Il s'agissait d'une maison familiale des Potter, la même que celle dans laquelle il avait vécu dès le milieu de sa septième année. Il était alors extrêmement nerveux, espérant une réponse positive. Severus déglutit doucement, marchant vers la porte ouverte.

Quand il entra, il sentit la présence de son Seigneur. Bien sûr, le sorcier noir était dans la même pièce qu'avant. Severus fronça les sourcils, il savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte, entra et s'inclina devant son Seigneur et son beau-père. Nagini s'enroula autour des pieds de son Maître et lui siffla un salut.

« Quel est ton rapport Severus ? » La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était glaciale et distante. Il lâcha un sifflement sur son Cercle Intérieur c'était plutôt une technique d'intimidation que toute autre chose.

« Harry Potter a obtenu des quartiers privés et l'accès au réseau de Cheminettes, entre autre choses. Dumbledore semble surpris à ce sujet, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai supposé que Dumbledore avait demandé toutes ses choses. Il a également été transféré à Slytherin. »

« En dehors de cela, il n'a pas eu la chance de trouver un de vos Horcruxes mon Seigneur. Il devient frustré, il sait qu'ils existent. »

« Regarde-moi Severus. »

Il leva les yeux dans des yeux bleus vifs et le Seigneur des Ténèbres captura son regard pendant quelques instants il soupira et ferma les yeux en murmurant, « Il est rare que je sois déçu par ton incapacité à voir les choses logiques Severus. »

Severus sentit ses yeux s'élargir légèrement de surprise et interrogea, « Mon Seigneur ? ».

Des doigts élancés ramassèrent un morceau de parchemin et le lui tendirent, « Lis ceci, Severus, puis je parlerai. »

Severus baissa es yeux et nota la date _16 novembre 1979_. Il trouva la signature au bas et sa main se crispa. Il pensa avoir reconnu l'écriture. Le nom élégant était _James Godric Riddle-Rogue_.

 _Cher Père,_

 _Les choses vont bien de ce côté de la guerre. Ou alors Dumbledore aime le penser. Il n'a aucune idée de la plupart des plans que vous m'avez décrits. Bien que je m'inquiète pour vos Horcruxes. J'ai fait des recherches sur ces derniers et la plupart semblent suggérer qu'ils affaiblissent votre pouvoir magique._

 _Sev a utilisé une retenue admirable, je sais qu'il a envie de frapper le nez de Sirius. Je suis à moitié tenté de le laisser faire parfois. Merlin, je n'ai jamais réalisé combien les membres de la famille Black peuvent être surexcités. Lily semble être la seule censée parmi les cousins, bien que Narcissa peut être intelligente quand elle aime._

 _Je sais que ce mot est différent de nos conversations habituelles, mais je l'ai protégé suffisamment pour surprendre tous sauf les plus vigilants. Il y a quelques avantages à être un Auror. J'ai écrit ceci parce que je commence à m'inquiéter père._

 _Dumbledore m'a beaucoup interrogé ces derniers temps. Les sujets ont commencé innocemment mais chaque jour apporte son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Je pense qu'il commence à douter. Je le regarde souvent et je l'attrape à me regarder avec une expression réfléchie et suspecte._

 _Je n'ai pas mentionné cela à Severus, il s'inquiète assez avec le double jeu qu'il doit présenter ici. La dernière fois que Dumbledore et moi avons eu une de nos « conversations », j'ai rigoureusement reconnu et évité d'être drogué avec du Veritaserum. S'il est assez soupçonneux pour essayer une potion de Vérité, je pense que mon temps parmi la Lumière doit être limité._

 _S'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai peut-être un plan à l'esprit. Envoyez-moi simplement une lettre ou attendez notre prochaine communication. Soyez prudent Père. Je sais que vous êtes un magicien sombre compétent et doué mais Dumbledore n'est pas ce qu'il semble._

Severus leva les yeux vers son Seigneur et attendit. Après un moment, l'aîné Riddle soupira et dit : « La fois suivante j'ai parlé avec James, c'était une conversation en face-à-face pour le Nouvel An. A ce moment-là, le plan que mon fils avait trouvé était plus nécessaire que jamais. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : « A la date de cette lettre, James était, sans le savoir, enceinte de deux semaines de ton enfant. »

Severus se figea. _Mon enfant ? Mon fils ou ma fille ? Comment se_ fait _-il qu'il ne me l'ai jamais dit ?_

« C'est à cause de son héritage que James a été capable de porter des enfants. Comme couverture, nous avons discuté de son « mariage » avec Lily Evans, une autre de mes adeptes. »

« Lily était des vôtres ? » chuchota Severus.

« Bien sûr, » renifla Tom. « Lily était la deuxième plus âgée de quatre sœurs Sang Pur, ses sœurs sont Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda Black. Elle a changé son nom en Evans quand elle est devenue dégouttée par les idéaux de ses parents. Cela a évidemment aidé à sa décision quand ses parents la fiancèrent à un homme de plus de deux fois son âge. »

« Et mon enfant ? » murmura Severus les mains tremblantes.

« Votre fils est né le 31 juillet 1980. James était seul quand il est né. J'étais là quand il a officiellement nommé l'enfant. Son nom est Harry Salazar Severus Snape. Plus communément connu sous le nom de … »

« Harry James Potter. » chuchota Severus, se sentant malade.

« En effet. Donc Severus, comment te sens-tu de savoir que l'enfant que tu as traité comme un imbécile incompétent depuis les six dernières années est ton fils ? Savoir que ton lié ne t'a _pas_ trahi avec l'un de tes cousins ? »

« Je suis un idiot, pas lui. » marmonna Severus. « Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui était présent même pas quand James a essayé de m'approcher au premier anniversaire d'Harry. Je me sens encore plus idiot que quand je me suis agenouillé ici il y a 18 ans pour demander le droit de me lier à votre fils. »

La lèvre du Seigneur des Ténèbres se plissa en un demi-sourire. « Tu as donc reconnu l'importance de cette pièce aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur, même si j'ai caché mes souvenirs pendant 17 ans, je me souviens encore. Mon Seigneur ? » demanda Severus hésitant.

« Pose ta question Severus. Je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois, je suis la dernière personne à qui tu as besoin de cacher tes opinions. »

« Si vous saviez que Harry est votre petit-fils, pourquoi l'avez-vous attaqué chaque année ? »

« Sa première année, j'étais en guerre avec moi-même, partager le corps de ce lâche de Quirrell pour une période n'était pas un de mes plans préférés. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand il est venu pour m'empêcher de récupérer la Pierre. Quand je me suis libéré du corps de Quirrell, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Cependant, sans corps corporel je ne pouvais pas lui parler. »

« Je n'ai pas rencontré Harry en personne lors de sa deuxième année. Les Horcruxes sont devenus plus indépendants, celui que Lucius a donné à la fille était un objet plus puissant en tout cas. Je l'aurais reconnu au moment où la jeune fille serait morte et aurait empêché le basilic de le tuer. Comme il m'a dit, il a tué la créature de toute façon. » rigola le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien qu'il est été mécontent de la mort de son animal de compagnie, apprendre que son petit-fils de 12 ans l'avait tué valait bien la perte.

« A la fin du tournoi, je savais bien sûr qui il était, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui faire savoir devant les autres Mangemorts. Je fis le duel à la place. Je dois avouer que j'ai été impressionné dès le départ par sa puissance et sa capacité magique. »

« L'incident du Département des Mystère n'était pas du tout planifié, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas m'occulter de son esprit. J'ai vu la façon dont tu as essayé de lui enseigner et qui, avec vos rapports, m'a prouvé que tu n'avais pas rassemblé les indices. J'ai parlé avec lui mais Dumbledore avait bloqué la plupart de sa magie ainsi que notre lien familial et il m'était fermé. »

« Alors le 5 août il est venu à moi. Je l'avoue j'ai été surpris quand Lucius m'a dit qu'Harry Potter voulait me parler. Cependant, en le voyant sans le Glamour considérable qu'il porte, je savais qu'il savait la vérité. Il s'est joint à nous et porte le même médaillon que mon fils portait. Je te suggère d'essayer de lui parler Severus. Je ne suggèrerais pas d'interférer dans ses plans et ceux du jeune Draco. Son caractère peut être aussi sec et explosif que le mien. »

« S'il nous aide, sait-il maintenant protéger son esprit mon Seigneur ? » demanda Severus.

« Tu sais mieux que moi que les Jin'taar sont des Occlumens et des Legilimens naturels Severus. Tu as été lié à l'un d'eux après tout. »

« Harry est un Jin'taar ? » siffla Severus de surprise.

« J'ai été aussi surpris que toi, à ma connaissance l'héritage saute habituellement au moins deux générations. Je suis content qu'il soit à Slytherin, son esprit est délicieusement tortueux. Harry a depuis longtemps perfectionné ton 'masque de Slytherin' Severus. Tu devrais voir certains de ses souvenirs de son temps chez ces moldus crasseux. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? », demanda Severus.

« Dis à Dumbledore de chercher l'anneau de Gaunt dans la maison où vivait Marvolo. Cela nous permettra de trouver cet Horcruxe. Il essayera de le mettra et cela maudira sa main. La malédiction l'affaiblira au moment où il trouvera le faux que notre précieux Regulus a mis à ma demande. Cela aidera nos deux étudiants dans leur entreprise. »

« Oui mon seigneur. » répondit Severus en se levant. En regardant son beau-père il hésita un instant et ajouta. « Je ferai une tentative de parler avec Harry. Le traitez-vous comme votre petit-fils devant les autres ? »

« Non. Pour eux il est simplement un allié. Il l'aura dit à ton vieil ami Lucius maintenant. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment il a obtenu de ce Lord fuyant de jurer un serment avant qu'il ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. » sourit Tom. « C'est tout un exploit, les Malfoy sont friands d'informations qu'ils connaissent. »

« Lucius sait-il qu'il est un Jin'taar aussi ? »

« Je le crois », répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Bonsoir Severus. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir à notre prochaine réunion, bien que je te le suggère. C'est dans un des endroits les plus intéressants que j'ai eu la chance de visiter. »

« J'attendrai votre appel. » répondit Severus en sortant par la porte.

Une fois passé les portes il transplana et descendit dans ses quartiers. Dans sa chambre privée il marcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Posé sur le côté se trouvait un rectangle noir, face cachée. Il souleva le cadre de la table et regarda l'image pendant un moment. _Je suis tellement désolé_ , dit-il en s'adressant silencieusement à la personne sur la photo.

Posant la photo à la verticale il se déshabilla et s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit en quelques instants. Du cadre la petite forme allongée d'un Severus beaucoup plus jeune sourit à la caméra, son bras lié autour des épaules d'un James Godric Potter aux yeux bruns, extraordinaire Marauder.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Oh ! Un autre petit point la vie d'Harry est dévoilé ! J'espère que vous avez avez bien appréciez ces petites informations.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Pour le monde magique à l'époque, Albus Dumbledore était son héros. Le sorcier qui a vaincu Grindelwald, le seul homme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait craint. Quelques-uns connaissaient la vraie nature d'Albus, mais des 'accidents' leur arrivaient toujours. Toujours des accidents mortels, bien sûr. Inconnu du Phoenix, il a gravement sous-estimé quelques-uns de ses adversaires. Ce qu'il a distribué a été rendu en temps voulu._ – Chapitre 5, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Une légère bruine coulant sur les pavés, juste assez pour plâtrer les cheveux sur la tête. N'importe qui à l'extérieur aujourd'hui portait des vêtements pratiques, qui incluent un manteau et des chaussures robustes. N'importe qui sauf la femme marchant dans la rue dans un long manteau noir.

La pluie ne l'a dérangeait pas en raison d'un commode charme répulsif et d'un Glamour sur sa tenue la faisant ressembler à celles autour d'elle. Pour quiconque avec du sang magique, ils verraient une silhouette élancée dans un manteau de velours noir sur une jupe à mi-cuisse et des talons de 5 cm.

Elle se dirigea vers Spinner's End la résidence d'été de Severus Snape. Elle savait qu'il était actuellement en classe à Poudlard, mais il autorisait leur Seigneur à utiliser sa maison comme lieu de rencontre pour de petits groupes de Mangemorts.

En s'approchant de la porte, elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Elle pouvait entendre des voix dans l'étude et se dirigea dans cette direction. Sans annoncer sa présence, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et regarda la conversation devant elle avec un obscur amusement.

Bellatrix Lestrange était assise sur la chaise de Severus, fixant de manière alanguie sa sœur aînée. Narcissa Black, autrefois Malfoy, lança un regard furieux à la sorcière aux cheveux noirs et dit brusquement : « Tu as fait attention n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

« Bien sûr, Cissy. Je suis juste étonnée que tu sois si choquée que Lucius t'es enfin jetée dans un coin. Je l'ai attendu depuis des années, je pense que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne _supporte_ pas d'être en ta présence. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » dit brusquement Narcissa.

« Si, c'est vrai. » répondit Bella, les yeux brillant d'un rire contenu. « Tu es tellement maladroite d'en ta façon d'être une Malfoy, c'est ridicule. Tu ne pourrais pas contrôler tes émotions même si ta vie en dépendait. J'ai vu Lucius agir parfaitement poliment avec du monde autour de lui et ensuite se retourner et maudire la personne dès qu'elle ne regardait plus. »

« Plus que cela, chère sœur, tu oublies un simple fait. Même si tu avais le meilleur contrôle du monde magique, les meilleures lignées et si ton mariage avec lui n'avait pas été arrangé il ne t'aimera jamais ou ne te montrera pas de véritable affection. Tu aurais dû naître homme. Dommage, car il _est_ bi. »

« Calmez-toi Narcissa. Je t'ai assez écouté pleurnicher pour toute une vie. »

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers la silhouette. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle se leva. Avançant elle tendit la main et tressaillit à la vue de la mèche de cheveux couleur flamme. Incrédule, elle murmura : « C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi Bella. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avoir tout le plaisir pour toi-même n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas montré à la Lumière et à cet amoureux pathétique, » renifla Narcissa.

Silence. Leur invitée passa devant Bella et se dirigea vers Narcissa. Quand elles furent à moins de 60 cm l'un de l'autre, elle balança sa main et gifla la blonde au visage. Le bruit de la gifle avait à peine disparu qu'elle murmura froidement. « Laisse-le tranquille, Narcissa Rhosyn ».

Se tournant vers Bella, elle dit calmement : « Je ne suis sortie de la cachette que pour deux raisons. L'une était de vous voir toutes les deux j'ai supposé que vous seriez heureuses de me savoir en vie. La seconde est pour toi, chère Cissy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé qu'il était temps de te marquer comme un des siens. Bella t'amènera à notre lieu de rencontre et la sœur aînée prendra la marque. _Enfin_. »

Narcissa pâlit. « Il a dit la dernière fois que je n'aurai pas à prendre la Marque ! »

« C'était il y a quelques semaines. Cependant, Lucius a émis l'intéressante idée que tu ne sois pas tout à fait fidèle à la cause, chère Narcissa. »

Elle repoussa sa manche et tourna son poignet sous le regard de Narcissa. A l'intérieur sur sa peau pâle se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres d'un noir brillant. « Prépare-toi à ton devoir, Narcissa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a aussi jugé bon de te promettre généreusement à McNair. »

Narcissa se retourna. « Ulrich McNair est un monstre ! Sa dernière femme est morte après deux ans ! »

« Alors emploies les compétences que tu as apprises dans le ménage Malfoy et sois la Dame parfaite pour ton Seigneur, » dit Bella ironiquement.

Narcissa se redressa royalement et siffla, « Vous deux _et_ mon ex-mari n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. »

« Malheureusement, » répondit froidement leur visiteuse.

La fière femme blonde éclata en larmes et jeta le capuchon de son manteau d'argent. Elle partit rapidement, claquant la porte à sa sortie. Belle hésita au son assourdissant et dit « Elle n'a jamais cessé de claquer des portes. Quand a-t-elle commencé cela, 16 ans ? »

« 13, en fait. Ca a toujours donné un terrible mal de tête à maman et papa. »

Bella rit légèrement. « Je suis contente que tu sois revenue chérie. Les choses ont été si ternes sans toi. »

« Elles ne seront plus ternes, Bella. »

« Où vas-tu maintenant ? » demanda Bella.

« Je me suis dit que je retournerai à l'école. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne me remarquera à moins que je ne le veuille. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquièterai pour toi ? Tu es dangereuse même quand tu es gentille. »

« La prochaine réunion aura lieu dans deux jours. Suis la Marque, tu n'auras pas vu cet endroit avant. »

Bella regarda sa visiteuse partir. Un léger sourire s'étendit sur ses traits sombres. Après un moment, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire, se retournant sur sa chaise pivotante. Gloussant elle se leva et sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

Alors qu'elle sortait, elle rit « Nous allons gagner et Dumbles sera mort ! A bas Dumbedore ! ( **N/T :** jeu de mot entre _Dumbledore_ et _Dumb_ qui veut dire _idiot_ en anglais).

~HP/LM~

Harry était en train d'étudier un manuel ce soir-là quand il entendit un léger tapotement sur la porte. Laissant sa canne et ramassant la baguette de houx, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Souriant au visage qui se révéla, il le laissa entrer. Il agita une main vers un vieux morceau de parchemin et dit « Je t'ai vu venir. »

Renversant la capuche de velours elle rit. « Je suis surpris que cette vieille carte n'est pas été confisquée. »

« Un duo appelé Fred et George l'a retrouvé en première année, ils me l'ont donné en troisième année, j'ai pensé à les recruter. Ce sont des Weasley mais la paire la plus ingénieuse jamais rencontrée. »

« Même les traites de sang comme les Weasley peuvent avoir des membres rachetables, » répondit-elle en se jetant sur une chaise.

« As-tu apporté des nouvelles de Grand-père ? » demanda Harry instantanément.

« Bien sûr, il dit de te dire qu'il a envoyé Dumbledore après l'anneau Horcruxe. Il devrait le conduire au faux de Regulus au plus tard au milieu du printemps. La prochaine réunion complète est dans deux jours, il te demande d'amener Lucius et ton père, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'a été à la Maison des Anciens avant. »

« Il a dit à mon Père qui je suis alors ? » répliqua lentement Harry.

« Oui, il te demande de parler avec ton père et d'être ouvert d'esprit. Apparemment le pauvre Severus était choqué et honteux de voir à quel point il traitait mal son propre fils. »

« Est-ce que toi et l'autre invité apparaîtrez au grand jour à la réunion ? »

« Bien sûr, je dois être là pour l'engagement de ma sœur. As-tu entendu parler de ça ? »

« Non » répondit Harry, qui semblait déjà amusé.

« Je suis presque désolée pour Narcissa. Elle aurait dû mieux savoir prendre le dessus sur Lucius Malfoy. »

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que notre Sang-Pur aux yeux d'acier à fait cette fois ? »

« Il a soulevé la possibilité que Narcissa Black ne soit pas fidèle à notre cause. Alors, non seulement ma sœur aînée a été fiancée à Ulrich McNair, mais elle doit prendre la Marque à la prochaine réunion. »

« Elle tombera dans les pommes. Je ne peux pas la voir rester éveillé à travers le Marquage. » dit joyeusement Harry.

« En effet, la pauvre Cissy n'a jamais été tolérante à la douleur. Quelques tours de Cruciatus de son nouveau mari lui feront du bien. »

Son invitée se tenait debout. « Je sens que je dois partir. Garder ce Me-me-remarque-pas est dangereux après un certain temps. »

« Bonne nuit à toi, Lilithia. »

Lilithia Aine Black, plus connue sous le nom de Lily Marie Evans, sourit. « Et toi, mon cher Harry … Mieux vaut revenir à tes études. Merlin sait combien il est difficile d'agir comme un étudiant respectueux. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée Lily … Dis à mon grand-père que je te remercie au sujet de l'anneau Horcruxe et je tâcherai de parler avec mon Père avant la réunion. »

« Je lui transmettrai, » promis la sorcière aux cheveux de feu. Remettant son capuchon en place elle sortir par la porte.

Harry sourit. Lilithia et Bella étaient des filles amusantes à qui parler. Elles avaient toutes les deux des idées intelligentes sur la façon de punir les autres. Lilithia avait toujours été une actrice de maître, elle pouvait être très impitoyable. Chacun des Mangemorts avait appris à la respecter, certains avaient exigés plus d'une 'leçons'. »

Ouvrant le texte sur les malédictions anciennes, il retourna 'étudier' pour sa classe de défense du lendemain matin.

~HP/LM~

 **N/A :** Je sais que dans la conversation de Harry et Lucius, il dit que Dumbledore avait 'tué' Lily Evans. Il avait raison d'un 'certain point de vue'. La mort de Lily Evans l'a libéré pour être Lilithia Black.

 **Bonus :** Voyez si vous pouvez deviner qui pourrait être l'amour de Lily.

 **Narcissa Rhosyn Black :** Narcissa est une fleur et Rhosyn est la traduction galloise de rose.

 **Lilithia Aine Black :** 'Lilithia' est ma version de Lily Sans Pur, une autre fleur. 'Aine' est la traduction gaélique de rayonner.

La façon dont je l'ai pensé, leurs parents ont nommé les deux plus vieux comme des fleurs et les deux plus jeunes comme des étoiles. Ainsi, dans l'ordre du plus vieux au plus jeune, on a : Narcissa, Lily, Bellatrix et Andromeda.

 **N/T :** Oh ! Une revenante !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Au fil du temps depuis la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses réunions étaient devenues à la fois anticipées et redoutées. Anticipation des promotions possibles et des mariages d'alliance promis et redouté pour la possibilité d'avoir déplu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas de rétrogradations dans les rangs de Voldemort si vous échouez vous êtes mort. Bien sûr, si vos lignées sont élevées dans la pureté Voldemort_ pourrait _vous pardonner, une fois._ – Chapitre 6, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Deux jours après le message de Lilithia, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et l'étudia un moment. Murmurant quelques phrases de latin dans son souffle, il toucha la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Il gloussa entre ses dents, ce qui n'était pas simple. Faites confiance à Severus pour parier sur la tendance d'une personne à s'attendre au pire.

Il retira le Glamour et entra dans le salon des quartiers privés de son père. Severus et Lucius discutaient vêtus de leurs robes noires habituelles. Il les étudia les lèvres crispées. Si différents et pourtant tout à fait semblable à leur manière. Tous les deux étaient des Sang-Purs élégants, tous les deux avaient une haute position dans les rangs de son grand-père. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne valait la peine d'être contrarier les conséquences n'en seraient que plus sévères.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé une sujet intéressant, » esquissa-t-il faiblement.

Severus leva les yeux et se figea. « Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? »

« Vos salles ne sont que des éléments de base et vous devez connaître les différentes capacités d'un Jin'taar, Severus. »

Avant que l'autre ne puisse parler, Harry continua. « Je suis conscient que mon grand-père a réussi à vous informer de qui je suis. Je dirai que le fait de me convaincre de votre sincérité prendra du temps. Comme toute la maison des Serpents, je peux garder rancune pendant un moment. Je pense que vous serez d'accord j'ai de _bonnes_ raisons de garder mes distances pendant un moment. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit calmement Severus. « Puis-je vous demander où nous nous dirigeons ? Lucius m'a informé qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus cet endroit. »

« Vous saurez ce que c'est à l'arrivée, cela suffira », répondit froidement Harry.

Severus hocha la tête.

~HP/LM~

Quand Lucius entra dans ses quartiers à huit heures et demie du soir, Severus était assis sur sa chaise devant le feu, regardant les flammes avec attention. Le seigneur blond s'approcha de lui et lui dit : « Est-ce que cela te dérange si je me joins à toi ? »

« Pas du tout mon vieil ami. Je ne fais que débattre de certaines choses. »

« Une de ces choses serait-elle Harry Potter ? »

« Tu veux dire mon fils ? » demanda Severus sans regrets. « Il est le plus important. »

« Alors tu sais ? » murmura Lucius.

« Oui. Mon beau-père a jugé bon de m'en informer il y a trois jours. Dis-moi, Lucius, pourquoi as-tu choisi de donner à Harry ton lien magique ? »

« Les informations possibles ont largement dépassées le risque. Je dois avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'agisse du petit-fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou d'un Ancien Sang-pur. Je trouve que c'est amusant. Après tout, la plupart des Mangemorts taquinaient Potter il y a quelques jours en raison du fait qu'il est censé être un demi-sang. Et s'ils le savaient ? »

« Ils deviendraient immédiatement une cible dans les tentatives d'assassinat et les alliances maritales. » répondit sèchement Severus. « Il y en a peu qui savaient que James était un membre important des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a tué les deux autres qui ont osé tenter lui mentionner un contrat de mariage. La seule chose que m'a sauvé en plus d'être son _din'rhei_ , c'est le fait que j'ai pris la peine d'essayé de le connaitre avant tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qu' _est_ exactement un Jin'taar ? La seule information que j'ai pu trouver dit que vous ne voulez pas essayer de lire leurs esprits sans permission et le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas lire l'esprit de leur _din'rhei_. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'est Fawkes ? » lui demanda Severus.

Lucius regarda son meilleur ami, perplexe. « Un Phoenix bien sûr. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il est plus spécifiquement ? »

« Il est une créature de Lumière » essaya Lucius.

« Pour affiner ta réponse, il est de la magie pure sans forme physique. Fawkes est un Phoenix de Lumière. Sa source de pouvoir et d'allégeance est _toujours_ la Lumière. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à faire avec… » Lucius s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en arrivant à la seule conclusion possible.

« Les Jin'tar sont des _Phoenix_? » siffla-t-il incrédule.

Severus sourit sombrement. « Les Jin'taar sont des Phoenix noirs sous forme humaine. Ils sont immortels à la plupart des blessures et _extrêmement_ difficiles à tuer en raison de leur taux de guérison rapide. Ils peuvent contrôler tout type de feu et cela _inclut_ le Fiendfyre ( **N/T :** Feudemon) mon ami. Ils sont de bons Legilimens, ne peuvent pas avoir de cicatrices et peuvent jeter n'importe quel sort sans arrêt.

« Comment faire pour tuer un Jin'taar ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé », répondit Severus. « Je m'assure juste de ne pas les faire chier. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils peuvent bloquer le transplanage aussi ».

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une voix. Quand Severus leva les yeux, il se figea instinctivement. Harry se tenait juste le pas de la porte du salon, sans Glamour et portant des robes émeraude et argentées. Severus se força à respirer Harry ressemblait tellement à James que cela faisait mal.

A l'explication d'Harry pour sa facilité à entrer, Severus secoua sa tête et se mit rire en silence. Les Jin'taar pouvait être coupable arrogance leur contrôle de la magie étant inégalé.

Severus se sentit coupable tandis qu'Harry continuait. Il était évident que malgré les vœux de son grand-père, il _ne_ pardonnerait pas facilement à Severus. Considérant les six dernières années dans son esprit il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il avait traité son propre fils avec une haine et un préjudice injustement élevés.

Après avoir terminé leur conversation, les deux premiers Mangemorts se mirent debout et se dirigèrent vers Harry. Il toucha légèrement chacune de leurs mains et ils disparurent.

Quand Severus reprit son souffle et se redressa, il siffla : « Donnez un avertissement la prochaine fois que tu transplanes ! »

« Ou vous pourriez apprendre à suivre », rétorqua vivement Harry. « Venez par ici et restez près. Nous sommes dans la forêt de Dean et les barrières me sont liées et pour personne d'autre. »

Il se retourna et s'éloigna, traversant le bois sombre avec une totale confiance et assurance. Rien de ce bois ne pourrait jamais attaquer un Jin'taar. Severus et Lucius le rattrapèrent et furent émerveillés devant le Manoir caché dans une clairière secrète. Ils remarquèrent la façon dont les alentours brillèrent momentanément d'un rouge visible avant de disparaitre.

« Vos Marques des Ténèbres et ma présence ont garanti votre entrée sécurisée », expliqua rapidement Harry. Il releva sa capuche pour couvrir sa tête en disant : « Bienvenue dans la Maison des Anciens, construite par Salazar Slytherin 50 ans avant sa mort. Je contrôle ce domaine et d'autres grâce à mon statut de seul sang-pur lié à Slytherin. »

Les massives portes d'ébènes s'ouvrirent sans signe de magie de la part d'Harry. Au moment où ils passèrent les portes, un elfe de maison en livrée noire et argentée apparu et s'inclina devant Harry. « La réunion du Maitre est dans la salle Noire ce soir. »

Harry passa devant l'elfe de maison, qui disparut dans un bruit. Il les conduisit dans un long couloir et partit directement. Lucius admira le sol en mosaïque et nota quelque chose d'étrange.

« Harry, la mosaïque a plus de noir que le chemin que nous laissons. Est-ce que les elfes de maison se sont trompés en le posant ? »

Il le regarda de ses yeux émeraude. Après un instant, Harry dit « Vrai Lucius, vous êtes le premier à remarquer le sol. Non, la mosaïque n'est pas une erreur. Toutes les pièces de ces quatre étages supérieurs sont coordonnées par des couleurs. Les carreaux se concentrent davantage à mesure que vous vous rapprochez de cette pièce. C'est la manière de Salazar de retrouver l'endroit où il se trouvait dans un manoir de plus de 150 chambres. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle Noire, chacun se dirigeant vers sa place respective.

~HP/LM~

Lilithia regarda les Mangemorts entrer de sa place à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses lèvres se firent amuser alors que plusieurs la regardaient elle et son compagnon, sans doute se demandant qui ils étaient. Elle sourit en regardant un homme aux cheveux gris avec quelques cicatrices sur le visage et le cou marcher et s'appuyer contre un pilier, croisant ses bras. Fenrir faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'intéresser aux événements, mais elle connaissait le loup-garou mieux que la plupart.

Son compagnon se raidit nerveusement et elle tourna la tête. Rétrécissant ses yeux émeraudes elle regarda Severus et Lucius prendre leur place, debout avec Rodolphus et Rabastian Lestrange. Severus allait se faire passer un sacré savon après la fin de cette réunion elle n'aurait jamais cru que son cousin pouvait être si _stupide_ et blesserait James Potter-Riddle comme il l'avait fait.

Harry s'avança avec agilité et inclina sa tête en un salut respectueux à ses égaux, jouant toujours magnifiquement le rôle « d'allié ». Dans de longues robes argentées garnies de vert, il projetait une vue magnifique et imposante. Quand Lilithia promena ses yeux sur l'assemblée elle remarqua une paire d'yeux assortie aux robes d'Harry qui le regardait attentivement. Elle se mit à rire, Lucius allait faire un beau couple avec le jeune Jin'taar si son sang choisissait le Mangemort.

Elle s'empêcha de ricaner alors que Bella entrait dans la salle dans un gloussement, prenant sa place entre son mari et Severus. Elles regardèrent la foule et toutes les deux sourirent de satisfaction. Narcissa avait abandonné son devoir depuis trop longtemps, mais cela finirait aujourd'hui.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons plusieurs choses à aborder », siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « D'abord, deux autres personnes rejoignent nos effectifs. Rabastian, s'il te plait ? ».

Le jeune frère de Rodolphus s'avança et ouvrit la porte avec une main. Le premier à entrer était un jeune homme d'environ 21 ans avec une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs. Il s'approcha et s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Seriez-vous le jeune Lord Avery, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monseigneur, » chuchota l'autre. Il répéta les Vœux de Loyauté et découvrit son avant-bras gauche.

Lilithia regarda impassible alors que son visage blanchissait quand la Marque apparut pour la première fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla l'incantation et le garçon mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers son père, ignorant ses lèvres rouges plus foncées.

Sans tarder, Rabastian alla ouvrit la porte d'un geste ample. Il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Rabastian détestait l'attitude supérieure de Narcissa comme celle de ses sœurs.

L'ancienne Lady Malfoy entra. Son visage était plus pâle qu'une feuille contre les robes noires et elle tremblait violemment. Elle s'en était toujours sortie d'une parade. Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent Lilithia et se réduisirent en fentes pendant un moment. Lilithia sourit.

« Alors, la plus âgée des fille de Cygnus Black rejoint finalement mes rangs, hein ? » Le ton du Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la fois sarcastique et dégradant.

Lilithia et Bellatrix rirent doucement avec la plupart des Mangemorts. Narcissa était une impopulaire enfant gâtée. Les yeux de Lucius en particulier étaient brillants d'un amusement intérieur.

« Mon Seigneur ? » Les yeux d'Harry étaient éclairés d'une lueur vicieuse. Lilithia s'empêcha de rire, elle savait déjà qu'elle aimerait sa suggestion.

« Oui ? »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, Lady Narcissa _est_ la fille aînée de Cygnus Black. Les Black sont très respectés dans le Monde Magique et vous avez beaucoup de fidèles partisans. Ne profiteriez-vous pas plus publiquement de sa mort ? »

Narcissa se retourna et le regarda furtivement. « Qui penses-tu _être_ sale gosse ? »

Sous la cape, les yeux d'Harry rétrécirent. Il tourna simplement sa main dans la direction de Narcissa et elle fut jetée en arrière sur un mur avec un bruit sec !

Voldemort regarda la femme désagréable et se tourna vers son 'allié'. « Je souhaite tester quelque chose pendant un moment. Je sais que tu peux la fois marquer et Appeler mes Mangemorts. Je souhaite savoir jusqu'à quel point va cette capacité sans baguette. Marque là. »

Narcissa lança au Seigneur des Ténèbres un regard effrayé et se leva avec un air de défi. Harry rit doucement, un son rafraichissant qui fit trembler la sœur arrogante de Lilithia.

« _Impero_ , » murmura-t-il.

Les pas de Narcissa étaient crispés et ses yeux vides. Par la force de son pouvoir et de son esprit, Harry la força à marcher vers lui et à lui donner sa main gauche. Une fois qu'il eut une prise ferme sur son poignet, il lâcha l'Imperium. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et elle gronda : « Comment oses-tu contrôler mon esprit ! »

Avec une simple torsion de sa main elle tomba à ses genoux. Sa voix était un grondement tranquille mais tous l'entendirent. « Je contrôle tn corps, Narcissa Rhosyn Black. Je peux contrôler ton esprit aussi facilement. _NE_ me teste pas. »

Verrouillant ses yeux bleus avec ses yeux verts foncés, il siffla, « _Morsmordre_ ».

Son avant-bras brilla d'une teinte noire pendant un moment, puis une marque sombre formée d'ombre plana au-dessus de son bras. En touchant sa peau, il y eu un léger bruit de crépitement. « C'est intéressant », se moqua tranquillement Harry.

Regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres il la laissa partir et dit : « Il semble que ça se fraye un chemiin sous sa peau. Quelque chose à voir avec mes capacités, je suppose. »

Narcissa commença à crier un moment plus tard. Harry se tourna vers elle et déclara : « _Silencio_. »

Dans un silence soudain, il dit : « Maintenant que la banshee semble avoir terminé, » quelques Mangemorts rirent à ce sujet, « prend ta place, Narcissa Black. »

La femme toujours silencieuse se tenait debout et se retira contre un mur lointain, visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Maintenant que cela est terminé, nous avons des affaires plus agréables à accomplir. Nous allons accueillir deux de nos membres. »

« Lilithia ? » siffla-t-il doucement contre elle.

Elle baissa sa capuche. La moitié des Mangemorts haletèrent, l'autre la regarda simplement, trop choqué pour réaliser.

« Mais c'est Lily Potter, une Muggleborn », murmura McNair.

« Evidemment pas, connard » lança-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe. J'ai simplement choisi d'agir pour mieux servir notre Seigneur. Qui est le mieux pour être totalement insoupçonné par cet idiot de Dumbledore que la petite Muggleborn Lily Evans ? Je suis Lilithia Aine Black, la deuxième fille plus âgée de Cygnus Black et la première à rejoindre les rangs. »

« Assez, Lil », rie doucement Bellatrix. « Viens vers moi. »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers sa sœur. Elle allait profiter du suivant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres verrouilla ses yeux avec l'autre figure debout dans l'ombre. Ils tendirent la main vers le haut et abaissèrent leur capuche avant d'avancer dans la lumière. Le choc et l'incrédulité sur les visages des Mangemort étaient _inestimables_. Lilithia regarda Severus et nota son visage pâle.

Debout devant les Mangemorts dans toute sa gloire sans _Glamour_ , ravi et _vivant_ , James Godric Riddle, magicien Jin'taar. Ses yeux noisettes avec leurs larges fentes verticales regardaient impassiblement les rangs des Mangemorts. Son regard glissa sur les Mangemorts et tomba sur son fils.

Un couple de Mangemorts se retrouna en entendant le bruit soudain du Parseltongue. Lilithia observa que leurs yeux s'élargirent quand ils se rendirent compte que l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que James. Harry leva la tête en reconnaissance et siffla une courte réponse.

Il tendit ses fines mains et baissa sa capuche. Lilithia entendit quelques soupirs aux caractéristiques révélées et espéra que James savait ce qu'il faisait.

Sans son Glamour, Harry faisait 1,55 m et avait un corps mince et bien formé. Ses épaules étaient minces et longues, la taille étonnamment étroite. Sa peau était pâle et comme tout ceux de sa race il brillait à la lumière des flammes. Les cheveux colorés étaient si sombres qu'ils avaient des reflets bleus et touchaient ses omoplates.

Son visage était mince et bien défini, des pommettes hautes et une mâchoire inférieure puissamment courbée. Un autre cadeau du patrimoine Jin'taar était ses oreilles. Elles étaient courbées pour former un léger arc semblable à un elfe sombre. Le plus surprenant était son regard.

Comme son père, Harry avait des yeux fendus à la verticale à peine plus large que les chats. Toutefois, en raison de la quantité de puissance absorbée lors de son héritage lors de sa nuit d'héritage, la couleur avait changé. Harry n'avait plus les yeux émeraude sombre de l' _Avada Kedavra_. Ils étaient maintenant d'un beau vert jade léger, juste assez sombre pour apparaitre vert.

« Comment es-tu toujours en vie, James ? » demanda enfin Rabastian. Le jeune fils Lestrange avait un bon ami de James et Regulus Black.

« Tout d'abord, » la voix de James était un ténor doux et riche, « c'est Dumbledore qui a essayé de nous tuer. Deuxièmement, il a oublié un fait très important. Il est impossible de tuer un de mes parents avec l'Avada Kedavra. C'est l'un de nous qui a donné à Salazar Slytherin la possibilité de créer ce sort après tout. Après qu'il l'ait révélé à tous les sorciers, cela nous a donné la possibilité de le manipuler comme nous le voulions. »

« C'est ce qui protégeait mon fils, » continua James en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Ben qu'il ne reçoive pas son héritage avant l'âge de 17 ans, il a reconnu son sang. »

« Depuis que j'ai choisi de protéger Lilithia Black au moment où j'ai vu Dumbledore et le traitre, le bouclier que j'ai étendu l'a sauvé aussi. Cependant, le sortilège a épuisé mon noyau et j'ai été laissé dans le coma avec Lilithia. Merci à Salazar, l'imbécile ne nous a pas enterré, à la place il a choisi un cercueil en verre. »

« Quand je me suis réveillé lors de la quatrième année d'Harry, je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Mon premier voyage a été à Godric Hollow pour récupérer deux de mes fidèles partisans. Dumbledore ayant placé beaucoup de charmes et de sorts complexes sur eux pour être alerté s'ils étaient enlevés de leurs cercueils. Dans le lieu de repos il y a maintenant des réplique transfigurées, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres finissant le récit de son fils.

« Pour l'instant, Lilithia et James resteront ici. Au moment opportun, ils pourront sortir de l'ombre et apparaitre dans le monde sorcier. Quant à l'apparence de James et Harry, ce sont des Jin'taar. Je vous suggère de les laisser tous les deux seuls, ils sont libres de punir ceux qui les irritent comme ils le souhaitent. »

Lord Avery répondit. « Mon Seigneur, je vois la raison de donner cet honneur à James. Mais à Harry Potter aussi, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un allier pratique ! Vous le traitez comme s'il était vraiment l'héritier de Salazar comme il le prétend. »

Les yeux d'Harry rétrécirent en des fentes et devinrent d'un noir pur. Il fit deux pas en avant et tourna sa main gauche vers son corps. Avery fut ramassé et jeté sur le sol devant le Jin'taar furieux. En regardant le sang-pur arrogant, il siffla : « Vous souvenez-vous de mes deux _demandes_ , Lord Avery ? »

« Bien sûr, » cracha le sang-pur.

« Enoncez-les », exigea Harry, sa voix d'acier recouvert de velours.

« Ne pas verser de sang en dehors des niveaux les plus bas et s'adresser à vous avec un ton plus _respectueux_ », se moqua la voix d'Avery.

Harry cueillit le Lord sang-pur d'une main et siffla dans son oreille : « Apparemment vous avez oublié la dernière partie de cet avertissement. Une pitié, puisque c'est un fait que je ne tolère pas l'oubli de l'une ou l'autre. »

Il lâcha le sang-pur, fit deux pas en arrière et dit : « J'espère que ton plus jeune fils apprend plus vite, Lord Avery. »

La pure couleur noire du feu maudit surgit autour du Mangemort. Avant qu'il n'ait même eu le temps de crier il était mort, son cadavre brûlé tombant au sol aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux retournèrent très lentement vers le vert jade. Il regarda autour de lui et murmura avec un calme mortel : « Quelqu'un d'autre veut interroger ma présence ? »

Quand personne ne dit un mot, Lilithia secoua sa tête. Avery n'avait jamais appris rapidement. Elle avait le sentiment que personne d'autre ne répèterait cette erreur.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et un autre revenant !

On vous en dit un peu plus sur chaque camp.

Harry se dévoile de plus en plus.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Les Jin'taar sont connus dans toute la mythologie pour être d'une beauté éthérée et d'un pouvoir inégalé. Leur peau résiste aux cicatrices grâce à un Burning Day bimestriel, tout comme un phœnix normal. Les Jin'taar sont vulnérables de deux façons. La première n'est connue que par les membres de la race légendaire. L'autre est émotionnelle. Les Jin'taar sont fabuleusement fidèle à leur Kin et_ din'rhei _. Si vous avez blessé l'un ou l'autre, ne vous attendez pas à vivre très longtemps. Si vous blessez un Jin'taar émotionnellement, attendez-vous à ce qu'ils gardent une_ longue _rancune._ – Chapitre 7, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Après la réunion Harry revint à Poudlard. Severus resta derrière, voulant parler avec son lié. Des yeux émeraude le transpercèrent quand James partit et il inspira faiblement. Lilithia voulait lui parler d'abord et elle ne semblait pas heureuse.

Severus suivit sa cousine aux cheveux noirs dans le couloir et dans un confortable salon. Lilithia réclama la seule chaise, déplaça ses talons de cinq centimètres et plaça sa baguette de saule sur ses genoux. Elle fit signe vers une autre chaise, les yeux brillants alors qu'il s'asseyait. Agitant la main, elle convoqua un elfe de maison.

« L'un des millésimes », dit-elle.

L'elfe de maison revint avec deux verres et un Merlot rouge. Il versa le vin et disparu avec un crack. Lily ramassa un verre et Severus l'autre. Rencontrant ses yeux verts, il leva le verre et prit une petite gorgée. Si elle avait voulu l'empoisonner, elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire dangereux. S'appuyant sur sa chaise avec un apparent désintérêt, elle dit : « As-tu trouvé la réunion intéressante, Severus ? »

« C'est toujours intéressant quand tu es présente, Lily. » répondit-il sèchement.

« J'ai vu ton expression quand James est apparu. Je suis surprise que tu es oublié la capacité des Jin'taar à renvoyer la Malédiction de la Mort. »

Severus plissa ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas oublié, Lilithia. Je pensais qu'Albus avait trouvé la façon de tuer un Jin'taar. Il ne me l'aurait jamais donné, James ne me l'a jamais dit et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de demander. »

« Je suppose que tu souhaites parler avec James. »

« Oui. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent en des fentes et elle siffla : « Et pourquoi devrais-je te laisser quand tu l'as blessé aussi fort ? »

« Comment pourrais-je l'avoir blessé quand je ne savais pas qu'il était vivant ? » retourna Severus.

« Il y a deux façons de blesser un Jin'taar, Severus. Celui qui est connu des historiens et des chercheurs est émotionnel. Peux-tu imaginer combien il est déchiré de l'intérieur ? Ici il essayait de se protéger lui et _votre_ fils d'Albus et tu l'humiliais à chaque fois que tu pouvais ! »

« J'AI PENSÉ QU'IL AVAIT TRAHI NOTRE LIEN, LILITHIA ! » cria Severus. « Que pouvais-je croire, je ne savais _pas_ que tu étais un Mangemort. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que tu étais l'un de ces précieux Black. Tu es belle, Lilithia et moi j'ai _cru_ votre petite comédie. Vous deviez être contents, c'était le but, n'est-ce pas ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es resté volontairement ignorant », répondit Lilithia. « J'ai vu les souvenirs d'Harry au sujet de tes cours. Ton comportement est inexcusable même s'il _était_ notre fils. Tu as traité Harry comme tu le fais pour ceux que tu _détestes_ complètement. »

« Penses-tu que je ne le regrette pas, Lilithia ? » s'effondra Severus, ses doigts se reserrant autour du verre. « Penses-tu que je ne sois pas resté assis la nuit depuis que j'ai parlé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, me rappelant les six dernières années et la dernière année avec James ? »

Lilithia s'assit pour parler à nouveau et une voix douce l'interrompit. « Assez, Lily. Mon père veut parler avec toi dans ses quartiers. Il y a aussi Lucius, quelque chose à propos d'une mission à plusieurs échelons. »

Lilithia transperça Severus d'un regard furieux et se leva, sortant gracieusement sans un bruit. Au doux son des pas marchant sur le tapis, Severus leva les yeux à temps pour voir James s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui et se pencha en arrière, croisant une jambe sur l'autre.

Des cheveux noirs rudes et ébouriffés, des yeux bruns foncés et une peau soyeuse et pâle, James avait exactement le même air qu'il avait à sa mort 16 ans auparavant. Il se versa une généreuse portion de Merlot et pris une grande gorgée. Il commença à faire tourner le verre de vin entre ses mains, une habitude que Severus avait appris à associer à la nervosité.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir parler, alors Severus s'assit tranquillement en compagnie de son lié, chérissant la présence magique distincte qu'il avait toujours associée à James. C'était plus une odeur qu'un sentiment, ce que James lui avait dit être unique au _din'rhei_ d'un _Jin'taar_. Pour lui, James sentait la citronnelle et les clous de girofle.

Alors qu'il regardait les mains fines de James tenant le verre il était presque ému. Sur celle de droite se trouvait une simple bague de platine qu'il avait donné à son lié. Les yeux marron de James notèrent son expression et se dirigèrent vers l'alliance à son doigt. Effleurant doucement l'anneau, il dit calmement : « Je ne l'ai jamais retiré. Je l'ai caché sous un Glamour. »

« Pourquoi ? » grinça Severus. C'était une question piège.

« Parce que même lorsque tu as agis comme un bâtard désobligeant à nouveau, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en nous. En ce qui concerne pourquoi je l'ai fait en premier lieu, Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus méfiant. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu avais déjà assez à penser. Lilithia l'appelle mon « complexe idiot » et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai pris une mauvaise décision et toi et Harry avez souffert à cause de cela. »

Il s'affala en arrière sur le fauteuil et posa le verre. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne rencontrent plus ceux de Severus et frotta sa tempe avec deux doigts. Severus le laissa s'asseoir comme ça pendant un moment et se leva. Prenant une décision, il contourna la table et s'assit près de James, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils s'assirent comme ça pendant très longtemps, tout en pensant à leur vie jusqu'à présent et en appréciant la présence étroite de celui qu'il voulait le plus.

~HP/LM~

Lilithia marcha gracieusement dans l'étude du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Lucius Malfoy. Le Lord sang-pur maitrisait tous ses mouvements, alors il irradiait une tranquille confiance. Lilithia avait travaillé avec lui assez de fois par le passé pour savoir que ce n'était pas seulement une projection. Elle espérait que son intuition était correcte sur Harry et Lucius il n'y avait personne de meilleur pour un Jin'taar jeune et téméraire.

Cela avait été vrai pour Severus et James, après tout. Oh, elle pourrait faire en sorte que Severus se sente malheureux et apprécia l'image mentale de lui faire subir quelques créatives malédictions mais elle savait que son cousin avait été conçu pour James. Elle espérait qu'ils travailleraient sur leur douleur l'un avec l'autre, comme elle ils n'avaient que 40 ans. Jeune pour quelqu'un du monde sorcier.

« J'ai une mission pour vous deux », dit Voldemort. « Une grande partie de cela reposera sur tes épaules, Lucius. J'espère que tu prouveras ta valeur. »

« Si cela est possible, je le ferai, Mon Seigneur. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette conversation semblait familière à Lily. Elle écouta attentivement.

« Mon héritier et le jeune Draco travaillent dans un même but. Draco ignore cela pour l'instant cependant Harry corrigera ce problème rapidement. J'ai besoin de vous deux pour me procurer des objets particuliers pour moi. »

« Il y a longtemps je croyais que le chemin de l'immortalité était à travers la Magie Noire. A cette fin j'ai créé six Horcruxes, ou des réceptacles qui contiennent un morceau de mon âme. Mon fils James a longtemps douté de ce plan et m'a récemment convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée. Donc, j'ai besoin que vous me rameniez les 4 qui sont encore dehors. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il le semble, j'ai placé de nombreuses protections sur eux et Dumbledore en aura certains sous surveillance. »

« Quels sont-ils, Mon Seigneur ? » demanda Lilithia.

« La coupe qui appartient à Helga Hufflepuff, située dans une des voûtes Lestrange. Le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw, situé dans une salle spéciale à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Le médaillon de Salazar Slytherin, laisser en garde à mon fidèle serviteur Regulus Black. Le dernier est l'Épée de Gryffindor, gardée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

« Qu'en est-il du journal ? » demanda Lucius.

« Le journal aurait créé un golem de moi-même. C'est dommage qu'Harry l'ait détruit, car j'avais placé de nombreux souvenirs dans l'objet. Cependant, ce n'était pas un véritable Horcruxe. »

« Est-ce que ces objets doivent être détruits ? » demanda Lilithia.

« Non. Il y a une cérémonie pour ramener les morceaux dans mon corps et les réunir. Je serai un humain d'apparence normale lorsque ce se sera fait. Les objets inestimables des Fondateurs resteront ici à la Maison des Anciens, où ils ont été volés il y a plusieurs années. »

« Aviez-vous fait plus d'Horcruxes à l'origine ? »

« Oui. L'un est Nagini, mon bien aimé familier. L'anneau de mon grand-père sorcier sera trouvé par Dumbledore, qui tentera de le mettre. L'anneau enserre un onyx sculpté avec le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. C'est un faux, une copie maudite de la Pierre de Résurrection, que j'ai déjà détruit. Nous détruirons la Baguette de Sureau quand Harry tuera Dumbledore. Il est très important que personne ne le désarme ce soir-là. »

« Alors les Reliques de la Mort existent réellement et vous voulez les détruire ? » souffla Lucius.

« C'est nécessaire. La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'Invisibilité ont été créées en utilisant la magie des Jin'taar volée au plus jeune frère, Ignotus. Les Jin'taar exigent que cette magie leur soit retournée, car personne ne devrait avoir autant de pouvoir sur La Mort. Il y a quelques années je n'aurais peut-être pas pensé de cette façon mais maintenant je le fais. »

« Nous nous efforcerons de les amener ici, Mon Seigneur. », Lucius s'inclina et sortit.

Lilithia resta derrière et arqua un sourcil à l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Maintenant pourquoi cette conversation m'a rappelé quelque chose ? »

« C'était similaire à une autre il y a 19 ans. Ensuite celui qui a été testé était Severus. »

« Alors vous croyez qu'il est le _din'rhei_ d'Harry ? »

« Nous saurons avec certitude après son Burning. Selon James le visage du _din'rhei_ d'un Jin'taar leur est connu après la nuit suivant leur premier Burning. »

« La première fois que j'ai vu James lors de l'un de ses Burning Days, c'était très choquant », déclara Lily. « Ils ont l'air si pâle et sans vie. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été avec lui pendant un Burning ? »

« Non. James m'a dit que le seul qui peut être avec eux quand ils sont en flammes est leur _din'rhein_. Même pendant le Burning leur puissance est énorme. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir le Lord Noir dit : « Lilithia ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur ? »

« Quelle est ton opinion sur Lucius ? »

« Il est puissant, presqu'un Ancien Sang-pur. Il peut contrôler ses émotions et influencer celles des autres. Il a l'âge pour équilibrer la jeunesse d'Harry et la patience de son enthousiasme. S'il est Choisi je crois qu'il est le lié parfait pour Harry. »

« Merci. Ton opinion signifie beaucoup pour moi, enfant. Tu avais tout à fait raison pour Severus et James après tout. »

Elle sourit légèrement et s'inclina, sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle avait du travail à faire.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Considérez les _Burning Days_ comme les jours précédents la combustion du Phoénix, et le _Burning_ comme la combustion elle-même.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Albus Dumbledore était reconnu autrefois comme le sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant de toute le Grande-Bretagne. Certains ont murmuré qu'il était Merlin incarné, ramené pour sauver le monde magique des Ténèbres. Cela a duré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trompé pendant une année entière par deux sorciers de 17 ans._ – Chapitre 8, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Harry marchait dans un couloir deux jours après la réunion, se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Slytherin. Il était temps de révéler certaines choses à Draco, le temps pour l'héritier Malfoy de mettre ses compétences d'acteur à l'épreuve. Il rit sombrement pour lui-même, ils allaient jouer avec Dumbledore pour l'imbécile qu'il était.

Quand il boitilla dans la salle commune spacieuse il commença à chercher le blond. Après un moment il le repéra, assis avec le garçon italien Blaise Zabini. En avançant il aperçut le regard de Draco et dit : « Puis-je emprunter quelques instants de ton temps, Draco ? »

« Bien sûr », déclara le blond. Il se leva et suivit Harry hors de la salle commune et dans leur dortoir. Harry remarqua que le fin sourcil du garçon s'était élevé de quelques centimètres quand il prononça quelques sorts de verrouillage.

Faisant un geste invitant le blond à s'asseoir il dit doucement, « Je ne gaspillerai pas de ton précieux temps, Draconis. Toi et moi partageons un objectif commun. Ce but sera la montée de Voldemort et la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Je sais que tu portes la Marque, Draco. »

« C'est une observation risquée, Potter. » répéta Draco, reculant contre le repose-tête de son lit et fermant les yeux. Ça aurait été un chef-d'œuvre de désintéressement si ses doigts n'avaient pas serré sa cuisse nerveusement.

« Nous partageons toujours un objectif commun. Je ne porte pas la Marque mais je suis fidèle aux buts sang-purs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que nous travaillions ensemble sur cela Draco. Cependant, tu ne seras pas celui qui tuera Dumbledore. Je le ferai, c'est un but sur lequel j'ai travaillé l'été entier. »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je encore nécessaire ? » dit Draco avec fureur.

« Tu vas commencer une performance digne de ton sang-froid et de ton entrainement. Toi, ami glissant ( **N/T :** référence au serpent qui glisse pour se déplacer), prouvera à Albus Dumbledore qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile à la fin », réfléchit Harry. « En tant que preuve de ma fidélité, lors de la dernière réunion des Mangemorts l'ancienne Lady Narcissa Malfoy a été marquée, la dernière de ses loyales sœurs à le faire. »

Harry se leva, enleva les protections et ouvrit la porte. Revenant à l'adolescent toujours appuyé contre sa tête de lit il déclara : « Tu as besoin de développer tes compétences. Tu sembles désintéressé, tout sauf tes doigts. »

Il se retourna et boitilla, saisissant sa canne d'ébène fermement avec sa main.

Draco regarda ses doigts après que Potter l'eut quitté, grimaçant un instant. Se mettant debout il prit une décision et quitta la salle commune de Slytherin, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père. Si Potter savait vraiment ce qu'il était … Cependant, il devait admettre que le Golden Boy qu'il connaissait l'aurait vendu au Directeur il y a longtemps. Cette nouvelle version était cool et calculatrice, dépassant l'élégance et le pouvoir qui était le droit de Naissance d'un sang-pur.

Son père était assis dans la salle de classe de DCFM, classant quelques papiers. Les longs doigts du Lord étaient gracieux et souples, chaque mouvement précis avec un minimum d'énergie gaspillée. Des yeux de couleur d'acier tendant sur un bleu gris et un sourire raide tordait ses lèvres. La plupart pensaient que son père était un parent et un mari indifférent. Si quelqu'un pouvait être appelé indifférent, ce serait Narcissa.

« Bonjour Draco, » dit doucement Lucius. « Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. »

« Je viens de parler avec Potter, » commença-t-il, hésitant. « Il savait que j'étais Marqué. Il dit que ses objectifs sont conformes à ceux sang-purs et qu' _il_ va tuer Dumbledore. Père, est-ce qu'il ment ? »

« Non, » murmura Lucius. Il réfléchit un instant et dit : « Je ne peux pas tout te dire, mais je peux te dire que Potter est beaucoup plus que ce que les gens pensent. Il a dirigé Dumbledore par le bout du nez depuis la fin de votre 6ème année. Draco, traite-le avec respect, tout comme tu le ferais pour le Cercle Intérieur ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. »

« Pourquoi est-il si important ? » demanda Draco, se sentant un peu maussade. Encore une fois, Potter se montrait et prenait tout entre ses mains.

« Tu le sauras, je le promets. Fais-moi confiance à ce sujet il est quelque chose que le monde magique n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps. »

« Alors c'est une créature magique ? » demanda Draco, curieux.

Lucius hocha la tête. « Tu es intelligent mon fils. Tu comprendras si tu fais des recherches. »

Draco hocha la tête catégoriquement. Il adorait les défis, cela ressemblait à un casse-tête digne de son attention.

Harry sourit et annula son Charme d'Écoute. Allongé sur une chaise devant son feu privé il riait doucement. Faites confiance à Lucius Malfoy pour trouver une façon de prévenir Draco à propos de lui et de son importance. Il n'était pas en colère, en effet il se sentait amusé qu'il ait incité Draco à mentionner une créature magique.

Fermant les yeux il posa sa tête en arrière sur la chaise. Il se sentait plus faible que d'habitude récemment, le Burning Day était proche maintenant. Peut-être ce soir même, c'est pourquoi il avait protégés ses quartiers contre quiconque entrerait et l'extérieur contre ses émanations de magie.

Avec la fébrilité qui accompagnait son premier Burning Day il eut de doux frisson. Il connaitrait pour la première fois l'identité de son _din'rhei_ , son âme sœur. Les Jin'taar avaient beaucoup de légendes sur les origines de la magie et la plupart de leurs théories sur des événements tels que les âmes sœurs sont acceptées par la société magique en générale.

Les Jin'taar ont prouvé l'existence de compagnons d'âme il y a quatre ou cinq siècles. Il n'était pas courant pour une personne de trouver son compagnon de vie, seulement 5 sur 100 la trouverait. Les Jin'taar ont toujours trouvé leur compagnon. Il leur était impossible de se lier avec d'autres. Si leur âme sœur mourrait ils maigrissaient lentement, ils n'avaient aucune volonté de vivre sans leur compagnon.

L'idée derrière une âme sœur est compliquée. Les Jin'taar croit qu'une âme est créée en tant qu'entité unique et qu'il y en a un nombre limité. Lors de sa création chaque âme est divisée en deux et placée dans deux corps différents. Lorsque les deux moitiés se retrouvent la rupture était corrigée et guérie, les deux esprits séparés se fondant en un lien complexe d'émotion, d'identité et de volonté. Ils étaient parfaits encore une fois.

Les âmes sœurs pouvaient se disputer comme tout autre couple. Ils n'étaient en aucun cas sans fautes. Harry renifla, ses pères étaient de parfaits exemples de _ça_. Parfois il avait du mal à croire que deux personnalités opposées pouvaient être ensemble si harmonieusement. Cependant, il les appuierait alors qu'ils tentaient de réparer le préjudice causé par la tromperie nécessaire de James.

Quand il passa devant son miroir il se figea. Il regarda l'image dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient presque blancs, mouchetés d'or. Sa peau luisait de mille feux dans sa sombre chambre, jetant un éclat d'argent exagéré. D'un air hébété il pensa à faire un mouvement rapide sa main, sans baguette, retirant sa chemise.

Juste à temps alors qu'il ressentait une vague sensation de démangeaison dans le dos. Se retournant il regarda avec étonnement tandis qu'une vague de flammes émeraudes commençait de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se répandit jusqu'à la base de son cou et il frissonna de plaisir. La chaleur était incroyablement bonne. Elle toucha sa clavicule, se répandit sur ses épaules. Avec un rugissement soudain qui était alarmant dans la chambre silencieuse il frémit légèrement et ferma les yeux.

Quand il sentit l'identité de son _din'rhei_ flotter dans son esprit et vit le visage familier il rigola doucement, immensément heureux. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux il fixa son reflet sur la peau parfaite, pâle et couverte de la tête aux pieds de flammes émeraude, noires et argentées. Ses yeux avaient tourné à l'or pur bordé de noir et de cramoisi. Ouvrant sa bouche il dit le nom de son compagnon en Parseltongue, langue des Jin'taar.

: « _Lucius_ », il sourit, une expression délicieusement sensuelle. Toujours recouvert de flammes de la tête aux pieds il entra dans sa chambre, se ressaisissant déjà.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et voilà les premières chaleurs d'Harry et la révélation de son compagnon. Bon ce n'était un secret pour personne vu le pairing mais ça fait de bien de le savoir réellement.

A la semaine prochaine.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T 1 :** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

 **N/T 2 :** Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncé que nous avons dépassé les 50 reviews ! Merci beaucoup !

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Les Horcruxes étaient autrefois un savoir commun. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour tout futur « Seigneur des Ténèbres » de diviser son âme en deux fragments. Aller au-delà de deux était jugé inutile. Ce n'est qu'après la mort des Fondateurs que les Horcruxes commencèrent à tomber dans des qualifications sombres de la sorcellerie. Pour diviser l'âme en sept morceaux, comme notre bien-aimé Tom Riddle, il faut un magicien très puissant. Bien sûr, Tom Riddle n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'extraordinaire._ – Chapitre 9, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

 **18 décembre -**

Tom Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, n'était pas un homme complexe. Pas à ses yeux, de toute façon. Il se voyait comme un Gardien autoproclamé pour le peuple magique et leur mode de vie. La purification des anciennes lignées, comme celles des Black et des Malfoy, faisait partie des changements nécessaires. Une fois qu'il aurait le contrôle du fils aîné obstiné de la lignée Black, les choses iraient _beaucoup_ mieux.

Sirius Black était têtu, de nature ardente et obstinée, selon son fils. Il était aussi fidèle, fier et férocement protecteur pour ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, cependant. En les mettant lui et Lupin sous son contrôle il obtiendrait deux sorciers de la Lumière connus pour compenser ses puissantes familles sombres. Lupin était intelligent, rusé et plus que malin pour voir à travers la plupart des mensonges. Mais la preuve vivante offerte par son meilleur ami et son amour d'école _devrait_ suffire.

Si cela devenait nécessaire son petit-fils avait quelques idées pour aider à affaiblir la résistance du loup-garou. Tom secoua la tête et retint un rire triste. Harry était, à sa façon, même plus sévère sur ses 'invités' et membres déloyaux que lui. En premier lieu dans son esprit était l'image d'Avery brûlant jusqu'à la mort en un instant. Il espérait qu'il ne perdrait plus ses Mangemorts avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'Harry ne devait pas être mis en colère.

Quand il entendit un petit coup sur la porte il tourna la tête et dit : « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant son fils aux cheveux noirs, les yeux marron. James entra dans la chambre avec grâce et ferma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant vers une chaise en face de Tom. Le puissant Jin'taar s'assit, mettant une jambe sur l'autre alors qu'il souriait à son père.

« A quoi penses-tu, Père ? »

« Tes amis, en fait. Et si les méthodes d'Harry peuvent être nécessaires pour affaiblir la fidélité de Lupin à la Lumière. »

James grimaça. « J'espère que non. Je comprends son raisonnement, mais le pauvre Remy serait presque fou enfermé comme ça. Il est _extrêmement_ intellectuel et sensible. »

« Comment penses-tu que Black réagira au fait que tu sois en vie ? »

James ferma les yeux, se mit à rire doucement et dit : « Il va essayer de me frapper d'abord. Si je le laisse comprendre il sera tellement choqué que je sois en vie qu'il ne pourra pas penser. Si nous les désarmons assez rapidement cela devrait se dérouler en douceur. »

Ils s'assirent là et parlèrent pendant quelques instants de plus, de gros flocons de neige tombant sur le sol à l'extérieur. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois sans coups. Au moment où Tom tourna rapidement la tête pour grogner à l'offense du Mangemort, son beau et gracieux petit-fils traversa la distance de la porte à la chaise et lui donna une douce accolade disant joyeusement,

« Bonjour Grand-père ! Désolé il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour arriver ici, Père et moi-même avons dû dire au revoir à Dumbes en France pour les vacances avant que de pouvoir Transplaner. Lucius Malfoy m'a demandé de t'informer que lui et Draco seront là le 23 et il a deux des objets que tu as demandé à lui et Lilithia de te procurer. » ( **NT :** contraction de Dumbledore et dumb qui veut dire idiot en anglais)

Severus avait réussi à se glisser dans la pièce de façon presque inaperçue pendant le petit discours d'Harry à l'exception de Nagini sifflant une salutation. Le serpent avait accompagné l'ancien Slytherin et dit avec mélancolie à Tom, encore une fois, qu'il était dommage qu'il ne connaisse pas la langue des serpents. Tom était d'accord, si le talent était obtenu par de _vrais_ Slytherin alors Severus et Lucius aurait pu le parler.

Tom regarda avec amusement qu'Harry saluer chaleureusement son autre père, se courbant soigneusement pour s'asseoir aux pieds de James. Avoir de nouveau la souplesse de la jeunesse ! Severus baissa la tête dans un salut calme et respectueux à son Seigneur avant que les yeux de Tom étincellent et il dit : « James, j'ai besoin de parler avec ton fils plein de vitalité pendant quelques instants. Je suis sûr que tu sais où les elfes de maison allaient loger Severus ? »

Son fils aux yeux marron lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de se lever doucement du canapé et de conduire Severus par la porte ouverte. Harry se leva (sans utiliser les mains, remarqua Tom avec envie) et referma la porte derrière eux avant de se glisser sur la chaise que son père venait de quitter et dit : « Ce n'était pas du tout subtile, Grand-père ! »

« Le temps pour les subtilités est passé, enfant. Ces deux-là sont tout simplement stupides. Tu sembles terriblement heureux depuis ma dernière visite, y a-t-il une raison ? »

« Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas simplement qui est mon _din'rhei_ et arrêtez tes subtilités, Grand-père ? » dit Harry, ses yeux de jade brillants devant l'expression exaspérée de Tom.

« On parle de petite conversation, Harry ! Merlin, j'espère que celui qui sera coincé avec toi pourra t'enseigner une élégance de sang-pur. Tu es trop désolant pour ton propre bien », le ton de Tom était à la fois provoquant et sérieux, l'habitude d'Harry pour une conversation directe allait le mettre en difficulté.

« Il pourrait le faire et peut-être pas. Cela dépend de si Lucius Malfoy est plus têtu qu'Harry Riddle-Snape ! »

« Ah », soupira Tom avec satisfaction. « Alors c'est le Seigneur Malfoy. J'espérais que Lilithia devinerait correctement. C'est pourquoi je lui ai donné sa tâche actuelle, enfant. Je veux qu'il prouve qu'il est digne de toi. »

« Quelle tâche est-ce, Grand-père ? »

« J'ai demandé à lui et Lilithia de récupérer les Horcruxes. Ou plutôt, Lilithia lui donnera l'information et _il_ les récupérera. Cela devrait prouver sa puissance magique, j'ai placé plusieurs défenses sur chacun d'eux. »

« James vous a convaincu de compléter le rituel alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Je marcherai sur _notre_ version du monde magique moi-même pour la première fois depuis 40 ans. »

« Puis-je lui dire, Grand-père ? » demanda Harry en se penchant un peu en avant.

« Non, enfant. Tu ne peux pas lui dire directement. Tu ne peux pas non plus lui dire que ma mission pour lui est un test. Il doit le prouver dignement sans la connaissance préalable du prix qui l'attend », sourit Tom. Harry était extrêmement intelligent, il savait que le jeune Jin'taar n'allait pas manquer le fait qu'il disait « directement ».

Harry plissa son nez, une expression mignonne mais plutôt indigne. « Un prix ? Moi ? Je doute fort, Grand-père. »

« Un Jin'taar est toujours un prix pour son compagnon, Harry. Ça aide également que vous ne soyez pas très difficile à regarder. »

Harry renifla. « Je doute que je sois considéré comme joli ou beau par beaucoup, Grand-père. Comment tes meetings politiques ce sont-ils déroulés ? »

Tom fronça les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules de l'avis négatif d'Harry vis-à-vis de la propre image pour le moment. Il _faudrait_ bientôt prendre soin de cela il ne voulait pas que son petit-fils tombe dans la dépression. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha sur sa chaise et commença la conversation chaleureuse de l'ennui colossal qu'était la politique.

James s'éloigna du bureau de son père, se sentant totalement embarrassé par son renvoi. Son père avait laissé entendre qu'il avait besoin de pardonner à Severus, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il allait pouvoir encore le faire. Il était difficile de se réconcilier avec les commentaires sarcastiques et défensifs de Severus durant leur dernière année ou la façon ont Severus avait traité Harry pendant 6 ans.

Il ne regarda pas l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, Sev semblait toujours capable de lire ses pensées à partir de ses expressions. En ce moment, il était trop désorienté par ses propres sentiments pour laisser Severus les lire. Alors qu'il considérait leur destination, il sentit que son cou brûlait légèrement. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé la spacieuse chambre verte pour Severus.

La chambre verte se trouvait à trois portes de ses quartiers privés. Les allusions d'Harry, sans aucun doute. Alors que la relation entre le père et son fils était un peu tendue, ensemble Severus et Harry se trouvaient des similitudes de la part d'Harry, la réconciliation, l'un avec l'autre. Severus semblait constamment surpris de voir que Slytherin convenait à Harry. C'était dues aux compétences d'acteur monumentales d'Harry qu'il avait pu passer pour un courageux et effrayant Gryffindor.

En s'arrêtant par les doubles portes ornées, James prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux. Regardant directement dans les yeux de Severus pendant un moment, il dit : « Voici la chambre verte que les elfes de maison t'ont préparé comme quartiers. Si tu as besoin des services d'un elfe de maison sonne la cloche d'argent posée sur le bureau. Mes quartiers sont trois chambres à ta gauche. »

Il commença à s'éloigner et Severus attrapa son bras. Se raidissant un peu, il regarda son _din'rhei_ dans les yeux avant que Severus ne lui fasse un petit sourire. Il retira son bras de l'épaule de James et leva une main aux doigts minces jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre les yeux marrons de James. Pendant un moment, il fut très confus jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son regard.

Sur le même doigt qui portait son simple anneau de platine, Severus portait un anneau d'or noir avec un diamant, un grenat et une aquamarine. C'était l'anneau qu'il _avait_ donné à Sev lors de leur Lien. Tremblant, il rencontra des yeux sombres et Severus dit calmement : « Je n'ai jamais retiré le mien. Il a toujours été là, me rappelant toujours ce que nous avions, ce que nous _avons_. »

Les yeux brillants de détermination, il se pencha en avant et chuchota à l'oreille de James : « Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'es lié à un Slytherin, James. Je peux être tenace à _tout_ moment, et je n'abandonnerai _pas_ cet espoir d'être avec toi de nouveau. »

James s'éloigna, tremblant d'émotion. Une seule larme glissa sur sa joue et il se dirigea vers la sécurité de ses quartiers. Une fois que la porte fut entre lui et Severus, il se pencha contre elle et glissa sur le sol, se sentant plus confus que jamais. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que Severus allait se frayer un chemin, bientôt.

Ce n'était pas une pensée désagréable.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Ainsi donc Tom a 'piégé' Lucius. En fait Tom est un conseiller matrimonial ! =)

Premier « petit » rapprochement (enfin si on dire ça) entre James et Severus.

Ça avance, ça avance notre histoire.

A la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Les rassemblements et les entreprises risquées de Noël ont toujours été extravagants dans le monde sorcier. Jusqu'à récemment celui de la famille Malfoy était considéré comme le plus prestigieux. Il était toujours grand et beau. Maintenant, le rassemblement de la famille Riddle à la Maison des Anciens était l'invitation la plus prestigieuse que vous puissiez recevoir. Seulement pour les Sang-Pur, évidemment._ – Chapitre 10, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

 **23 décembre -**

Draco Malfoy se tenait à côté de son père, se sentant énormément nerveux. C'était le premier rassemblement officiel auquel il assistait depuis son inclusion dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Il voulait avant tout faire bonne impression et rendre son père fier de lui. La seconde plus que la première vraiment.

Même quand Draco était petit, il aimait et regardait fièrement son père. C'était Lucius qui avait pris soin de lui depuis sa naissance, Narcissa ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'enfant de son Seigneur qu'elle avait porté à contrecœur. Ce n'est qu'à ses 4 ans qu'elle s'était intéressée à lui. Quand Draco considérait ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était encore assez pour le rendre furieux.

Cela avait commencé à son 4ème anniversaire. Il se souvenait avoir été contrarié que son père ne soit pas là. Narcissa l'avait calmé, mentionnant qu'il était à l'étranger pour affaires. Après ce jour, il avait commencé à déjeuner et à diner avec sa mère, ne voyant que rarement Lucius. Elle avait, pensa Draco dans un grondement silencieux, presque réussi à le détruire.

Ca s'était arrêté brutalement après sa 3ème année. Severus avait rapporté à son père comment il avait traité son professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin. Lucius avait été _furieux_. Il avait envoyé Narcissa en Allemagne pour l'été et avait retiré chaque partie du complexe de supériorité que Narcissa avait installé. Ensuite, Draco avait eu un été très chargé à lire des textes et étudier les protocoles et l'étiquette des Sang-Pur pour chaque situation. C'était embarrassant de réaliser comment Narcissa l'avait manipulé.

Il avait ensuite vu sa mère _aimante_ après sa 5ème année et elle avait de nouveau essayé de nouveau de le manipuler. Elle s'était heurtée à un mur de briques très tôt et elle était partie en colère et avait _crié_ sur Lucius. Regarder sa mère se mettre dans l'embarras sans l'aide de Lucius avait été une formidable révélation pour Draco et il réalisa à ce moment que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été de le transformer en un morveux incorrigible.

Il sortit de ses rêveries mentales en tenant le bras de son père et ils transplanèrent. Ils apparurent avec un _pop_ discret et Draco lissa ses robes bleues. Son père portait des robes argentées avec des ornements violets, les couleurs de la famille Malfoy. Regardant autour de lui il remarqua soudainement la structure dont ils s'approchaient et la regarda en état de choc.

« Père, où _sommes-nous_? »

« C'est la forêt de Dean et c'est la Maison des Anciens, construite par Salazar Slytherin avant que Poudlard ne soit qu'un but dans l'esprit des Fondateurs, » dit calmement Lucius. « Elle appartient actuellement à la seule personne ayant 8 liens de sang avec Salazar Slytherin. »

Draco faillit ouvrir grand la bouche alors qu'ils traversaient les barrières qui clignotèrent d'un noir cramoisi soudain à leur passage. « Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un Sang-Pur _Ancien_ vivant ? »

« Tu le connais depuis l'école, » répondit Lucius.

Lucius regarda l'expression de son fils en voyant la Maison des Anciens pour la première fois et dut admettre que sa propre réaction avait été assez similaire. Salazar Slytherin n'avait peut-être pas promu les techniques d'intimidation mais ce manoir en était un exemple certain. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les énormes doubles portes, qui s'ouvrirent silencieusement, révélant deux elfes de maison en livrée noire et argentée.

Lucius reconnu celui de la dernière réunion et attendit. « Bienvenue à la Maison des Anciens, Seigneur et Héritier Malfoy, si vous me suivez, je vous conduirai à l'étude. »

Lucius regarda le sol en mosaïque et nota que la couleur la plus proéminente était maintenant le bleu ciel. Il se fit une note mentale à propos de cette couleur et frappa à la porte que l'elfe indiqua avec un salut respectueux.

« Entrez, » fut la réponse sifflée.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et entra, Draco s'assurant de fermer la porte derrière eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dernière un énorme bureau d'ébène, Nagini s'enroula autour de la base de sa chaise. Elle siffla ce que Lucius supposait être une salutation alors qu'il baissait la tête avec respect, Draco faisant écho à l'action avec un léger courage.

« Profites-tu de tes vacances, Draconis ? »

« Oui mon Seigneur, une pause dans les études est bienvenue. »

« En effet, » répondit Voldemort. Tournant ses yeux rouges sur Lucius, il dit : « Mon petit-fils a transmis ton message : quels sont les deux Horcruxes que tu as récupéré ?

« La coupe d'Helga Hufflepuff et le médaillon de Salazar Slytherin, Monseigneur, le diadème et l'épée seront plus difficiles à se procurer car ils sont tous les deux sous la juridiction de Dumbledore. »

« Demande à mon petits-fils de t'aider à récupérer le diadème, tu pourrais avoir besoin de certaines de ses capacités spéciales. »

« Quand avez-vous besoin d'eux Mon Seigneur ? »

« Trois semaines avant Pâques. Ce sera à Pâques que tout se terminera. Maintenant, je vais rejoindre la fête temporairement. »

Lucius s'inclina, faisant écho à Draco. Quand ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, Draco dit calmement : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un petit-fils ? »

Lucius hocha la tête et dit, « Tu le rencontreras bientôt. »

Un autre elfe les conduisit à la salle de bal. Debout devant les portes, une silhouette à la peau pâle et aux oreilles délicatement incurvées, vêtue d'une belle robe de soie argentée de style Mandarin avec un passepoil vert jade et des broderies minuscules mais élaborées en or dans un motif de nœuds celtiques. La soie avait été coupée pour étreindre le corps mince et les cheveux habituellement libres étaient liés en deux tresses de chaque côté de la tête tandis que le reste s'écoulait librement.

Il pouvait voir que Draco essayait de comprendre l'identité de la silhouette familière. Harry l'aida en avançant gracieusement jusqu'à eux. Accrochée autour de son oreille gauche se trouvait une délicate chaine à laquelle était attaché une émeraude de la taille de l'ongle du pouce de Lucius. Une fois proche d'eux, il les accueillit.

« Lucius, Draco, vous avez déjà parlé à Grand-Père ? Il était très curieux des objets que vous m'avez demandé de mentionner. »

Lucius répondit, regardant du coin de l'œil Draco qui pâlissait, réalisant _qui_ c'était. « Oui, nous l'avons fait, vos elfes de maison ont eu la gentillesse de nous conduire à son bureau et il m'a suggéré de demander votre aide pour récupérer le diadème de Ravenclaw, il dit que certaines de vos capacités pourraient être utiles. »

Harry fredonna doucement un accord et dit, « Si je me souviens de sa description des défenses du diadème, vous aurez besoin d'un de mes dons en particulier pour vous échapper de cette pièce vivant. »

Une voix à la gauche de Lucius dit gaiement, « Bonsoir Lucius, est-ce que mes informations sur le médaillon étaient exactes ? »

« Salutations, Lilithia. Oui, votre information sur Mundungus Fletcher était bonne, il avait en effet le médaillon de Salazar et était prêt à le remettre. »

Lilithia portait une robe sans bretelles lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles d'un vert émeraude scintillant avec ses cheveux roux lâchés et ondulés. La robe avait une fente sur la hanche et plusieurs regards de Mangemorts de bas rang l'admiraient ouvertement. Ses regards étaient ouvertement moqueurs.

« Ha ! » dit une voix à la droite d'Harry, « Vous êtes finalement arrivés. »

Les robes noires habituelles de Severus étaient faites de soie cette fois-ci, avec des finitions et des broderies délicatement argentées. Il avait laissé tomber le glamour et lavé ses cheveux noirs qui étaient retenus par une simple chaine en argent. Le glamour créait sa peau jaune et son nez d'aigle. Sans lui il avait une peau pâle mais saine et un nez droit qui faisait concurrencer son visage à celui de Sirius Black, surtout quand il était associé à des yeux qui avaient l'air noirs mais étaient en fait d'un bleu très foncé.

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la salle de bal et se séparèrent ils se mêlèrent à des gens qu'ils connaissaient ou à qui ils voulaient parler. Draco avait toujours l'air abasourdi par le fait qu'Harry Potter était le petit-fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il se remettait admirablement bien alors qu'il se présentait au fils cadet d'Avery. C'était une fête élégante et belle devait admettre Lucius.

Curieusement, il regarda autour de lui cherchant Harry et, comme convoqué par ses pensées, le jeune homme apparu. Il souriait légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait et après un moment il dit calmement : « A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Lucius gloussa doucement et dit, « Vous ne pouvez pas lire mes pensées ? »

Harry avait l'air mélancolique. « Non. Vous êtes le seul que je _ne puisse pas_ lire. »

« Très bien, » répondit Lucius. « Je m'émerveille de tous les changements en cours dans le monde magique et je suis aussi étonné que quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore ait été trompé depuis si longtemps. »

« Le plus grand don de Dumbledore est la manipulation, » répondit Harry. « Bientôt le monde magique le saura et son pouvoir sera inexistant. En ce qui concerne les changements, ils sont nombreux mais ils sont aussi nécessaires. Même le monde Moldu évolue et change. Si nous ne faisons rien nous seront en danger. »

Lucius y réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête avec réticence. « Je suppose que vous avez raison, j'espère seulement que nos traditions ne seront pas perdues dans l'évolution. »

« Elles ne le seront pas, » assura Harry. « Nous n'allons pas tellement suivre les Moldus seulement changer une partie de nos lois. Les loups-garous en premier, nous avons l'intention de supprimer leurs restrictions. Ils sont une partie vitale du monde magique et les préjugés que leur impose la société doivent cesser. »

« Avez-vous l'intention de diminuer les restrictions des vampires aussi ? » demanda Lucius. « Ils sont aussi importants, certains d'entre eux ont des informations sur notre monde qui n'ont pas de prix. »

« Je suis sûr que Grand-Père a aussi des plans pour eux. » répondit Harry. Il se tourna vers Lucius et dit : « Nous avons l'intention de révéler mes origines quand nous amènerons Lupin et Black ici. Grand-Père pense que cela aura un impact sur les Mangemorts et sera un bon choc pour ces deux-là. »

« En effet, » répondit Lucius avec un petit rire. « Black en particulier est _verbalement_ explosif à propos de ses opinions, il sera intéressant de regarder sa réaction. »

Harry sourit à quelque chose et Lucius tourna la tête pour voir qui avait déclenché cette expression. Severus arrivait de la porte arrière, escortant légèrement James. Le duo parlait calmement et Lucius pouvait voir un petit sourire sur le visage de James. L'aîné Jin'taar avait l'air détendu et plus heureux que Lucius ne l'avait vu auparavant.

« J'ai peut-être encore quelques petites choses à régler avec mon Père, mais je sais mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait pour un Jin'taar d'être séparé de son _din'rhei_ , » dit calmement Harry. « J'essaye de convaincre mon têtu de père de parler avec lui depuis un mois. »

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry escortait Lucius et Draco hors de la Maison des Anciens. Il était près de 2 heures du matin et il était épuisé. Draco accéléra quand ils atteignirent les portes d'entrée, voulant parler à sa tante Bellatrix avant de partir. Lucius lui dit quelque chose et il prêta attention aux commentaires de l'homme plus âgé.

« Je me suis vraiment bien amusé ce soir. C'était un agréable changement de ne pas être celui qui accueillait l'un de ces rassemblements. »

« Je suis content que vous soyez venu, Lucius. »

Le sang-pur aux yeux argentés tendit une main devant lui et Harry résista à cligner des yeux. Une petite boite était enveloppée de papier argent et noir. « C'est un petit cadeau pour vous, Harry. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours et je pensais à votre talent pour le Parseltongue. »

Harry coupa le papier délicat et ouvrit la boite. Son souffle se brisa brusquement de surprise. Sur un tissu noir reposait un modèle composé de serpents enroulés, allant et venant l'un sur l'autre et créant le symbole de l'éternité. Un des serpents était fait d'obsidienne, l'autre de cristal clair. Dans chaque rond se trouvait une opale de feu parfaitement ronde.

« C'est magnifique, » murmura-t-il. « Voulez-vous me le mettre ? »

Lucius retira le bracelet et le plaça sur son poignet gauche, fermant le fermoir délicat mais solide. Harry le regarda directement dans ses yeux argentés et dit, « Merci. »

Lucius sourit fugacement avec de descendre le perron et d'appeler son fils. Ils marchèrent jusque devant les barrières et transplanèrent. Harry regarda à nouveau le bracelet avant de sourire et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

~HP/LM~

 **NA : la prochaine fois Lucius réalisera exactement ce à quoi Harry faisait illusion. Je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit la fête. La discussion avec Tom et Harry était plus important, tout comme le « petit » cadeau. On se demande ce que cette famille considèrerait comme un « grand » cadeau.**

 **N/T :** Harry donne de petits indices à Lucius, que va-t-il en faire ?

A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _La capacité des Jin'taar à contrôler le feu a longtemps été convoitée par les sorciers et les magiciens mortels. Ces mages se sont appelés « Elémentaires ». Les seuls véritables élémentaires sont les Jin'taar et leur lien est spécifique au feu. Les ténèbres inhérentes à la race assuraient une capacité à contrôler même le maudit Feudemon. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent les origines des Jin'taar, et encore moins connaissent le principal moyen d'en tuer un._ – Chapitre 11, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Lucius était assis dans son bureau privé, fronçant les sourcils pensivement. Il était troublé par quelque chose ces derniers jours, depuis la fête à la Maison des Anciens. Ce qui le dérangeait était un commentaire spécifique qu'Harry avait fait. Un paragraphe dans le livre posé sur son bureau et Severus disaient tous les deux dit que les Jin'taar étaient des Legilimens _parfaits_.

Alors pourquoi Harry aurait-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit de Lucius ? Lucius savait que le jeune Jin'taar ne le flattait pas, et même son grand-père disait qu'il pouvait faire quelques cours sur une forme de conversation moins directe. Lucius le trouvait rafraîchissant et carrément humoristique parfois. L'écouter parler, moins que les commentaires polis au sujet de certains Mangemorts à la fête, avait testé sa capacité à ne pas rire à haute voix.

Se versant un autre verre d'eau-de-vie, il ouvrit à nouveau le texte et relut ce paragraphe en particulier. Il posa le verre plutôt brusquement en lisant une ligne particulière. _Le seul esprit qu'un Jin'taar_ ne peut pas _lire est celui de leur_ din'rhei _, ou âme-liée_. Stupéfait, il se rassit. _Serait-ce_ la raison pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées ?

Il était sur le point de se traiter d'imbécile quand il se souvient de sa perplexité face à l'étrange tâche de récupérer les Horcruxes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enverrait _lui_ en particulier. Severus aurait été un choix plus intelligent car on le croyait être un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais s'il l'avait mis dans un contexte pour une sorte de test, ça avait parfaitement fonctionné. Lui faisant prouver ses capacités et sa valeur au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une manière tangible.

Lucius ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. S'il avait raison il gagnerait l'une des races magiques les plus rares et les plus puissantes comme lié. _Sans parler de l'un des plus beaux_ , songea-t-il, en ricanant. Harry était vraiment exquis à la fête dans ses robes de soirée, la soie ne cachait rien de sa silhoutte presque parfaite.

 _Un prix digne en effet_ , décida-t-il. Le manoir était étonnamment calme, Draco était déjà de retour à l'école avec Harry. Les deux avaient travaillé sur un plan pour laisser les Mangemorts franchir la barrière. Selon Draco c'était presque terminé. Ce serait une Pâques à retenir, la fin d'Albus Dumbledore et la restructuration du ministère.

Lucius revenait à l'école ce soir. Sa raison officielle était de finir de « planifier » ses cours pour le trimestre. Au lieu de cela il rencontrerait Harry pour récupérer le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw. Lucius était heureux que les objets inestimables des Fondateurs ne soient pas détruits en libérant les Horcruxes. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait trouvé quelque chose d'important de chaque Fondateur était étonnant et les objets ne méritaient rien de plus ou de moins qu'un endroit prisé dans un musée sorcier méritant.

Avec grâce il se leva et se dirigea vers sa Cheminette. Les enseignants avaient un lien direct avec l'école. Malheureusement, c'était _seulement_ pour l'enseignant. Sinon le problème actuel avec les Mangemorts aurait pu être résolu en un clin d'œil.

« Grand Hall, Poudlard. »

Il apparut dans un éclair émeraude, sortant de la cheminée et brossant un peu de cendre sur son épaule. Lentement, royalement, il se dirigea vers le 7ème étage, où on lui avait dit de rencontrer Harry. Quand il l'atteignit, le sang-pur Ancien l'attendait, son visage sans _Glamour_ caché sous son manteau de soie noire. La canne noire était dans sa main, de longs doigts s'agrippant fermement au sommet.

Derrière lui se trouvait une porte. Quand Lucius le rejoignit Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. Lucius le suivi, regardant autour de lui le grand entrepôt avec surprise. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ici. »

« Bienvenue dans la salle sur demande, » dit Harry, souriant d'un air sombre. « Elle se transforme en tout ce dont vous avez besoin d'où la raison pour laquelle Ombrage a eu tellement de mal à localiser l'AD lors de ma 5ème année. Une de ses fonctions est une salle de stockage. »

« Poudlard a beaucoup de secrets, » pensa Lucius à haute voix.

« En effet, » répondit Harry. « Je sais que le diadème est là, je l'ai déjà vu. C'est cette même pièce que Draco et moi utilisons pour établir un point de contact pour les Mangemorts. »

Il indiqua une structure massive en bois noir. « C'est une armoire à disparaître, dévastée par Fred et George Weasley lors de ma 5ème année. Il y en a une identique chez Barjow et Beurk. Elles créent un passage entre elles, une forme de portail stationnaire. »

« Donc tu as réparé celle cassée, » Lucius fut impressionné. C'était une idée très intelligente.

« Ça a été lent, » grogna Harry. « Le nombre de sortilèges et de défenses sur cet objet ainsi que les divers sorts sont complexes, même pour quelqu'un de ma race. C'est comme un puzzle massif avec quelques pièces cruciales manquantes. »

« Sans aucun doute Draco et vous pourrez trouver cette pièce manquante, » répondit Lucius.

Harry traça un chemin dans les couloirs, ses yeux perçants considérant chaque étagère et objet. Vers la moitié du cinquième rang Lucius plaça une main sur l'épaule du Jin'taar et pointa du doigt. Posé sur une étagère en haut d'un meuble de cinq pied se trouvait le buste d'un ancien Directeur, le diadème était placé au hasard sur sa tête comme un béret.

Regardant le buste, Harry déclara : « Phineas Nigellus, le Directeur le plus impopulaire de Poudlard, l'arrière-grand-père de mon parrain Sirius. La sculpture était donc ici, il était un idéaliste sang-pur et soutenait la plupart des enseignements Jin'taar. »

Lucius s'avança et regarda le diadème. Il pouvait sentir la _puissante_ magie Noire autour de lui, mais aussi celle de l'Horcruxe. Il y avait aussi des protections de base autour de lui, mais elles semblaient passives. Agitant sa baguette il remarqua la trainée rouge. Une défense agressive alors. Il considéra l'objet incrusté de diamants pendant un moment et le ramassa soigneusement.

Du bout du couloir vint un doux _« whoosh »_. Lucius regarda les yeux couleur de jade d'Harry rétrécir et devenir foncés. Soudain ils tournèrent à de l'or pur bordé de noir tourbillonnant et de pourpre et Lucius haleta. La couleur était si _intense_. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il y avait quelque chose d'immensément beau aussi.

Ce n'était pas la fin de la surprise. Partant de la base de la colonne vertébrale du Jin'taar et s'étendant jusqu'à ses épaules se trouvaient des flammes noires, argentées et vert émeraudes. Avec un craquement aigu elles s'étendirent pour couvrir chaque centimètre de son corps. Sa peau semblait presque de la couleur et de la texture de la porcelaine, pas une seule cicatrice n'apparaissait sous la lumière des flammes.

Aussi mortelles, que le Jin'taar à côté de lui était beau, était le mur de flammes noires qui apparaissaient dans toutes les directions. « Feudemon, » murmura Lucius. Oh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment intelligent. Cela tuerait n'importe qui _sauf_ un sorcier Noir peut-être même l'un d'entre eux. L'incantation pour arrêter le feu maudit ne fonctionnerait que sur une section à la fois et il y en avait _quatre_ qui se rapprochaient en un énorme mur rugissant.

Lucius pouvait vaguement entendre un sifflement et il tourna sa tête. Harry le regardait directement et prononça à nouveau son nom, un léger sifflement sur le bord de son discours. « Lucius, prenez ma main. »

Il hésita, pensant la raison évidente. Harry arqua un sourcil dédaigneux, ressemblant remarquablement à Severus. « Ces flammes sur mon corps ne vous blesseront pas, pour des raison évidente que je pense que vous connaissez. »

Abasourdi, le Lord sang-pur prit la main qui lui était offerte, celle qui portait le bracelet qu'il avait donné à Harry à Noël. Pendant un instant les flammes furent froides contre sa peau. Elles se réchauffèrent rapidement jusqu'à une température modérée, propageant la chaleur à travers le reste de son corps.

« Le Feudemon s'annule de lui-même, » répéta Harry, un léger sifflement de nouveau dans son discours. « En me touchant vous êtes protégé contre les flammes. Je vous préviens, le _Feudemon_ nous semble exceptionnellement froid. »

Lucius sentit que ce n'était probablement pas le moment mais demanda quand même, « Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à entendre la pointe d'un sifflement dans votre voix ? »

Harry sourit. « Le langage naturel pour les Jin'taar est le Parseltongue. Pour quelqu'un d'autre tout ce qu'il entendrait est un sifflement. Puisque vous êtes mon _din'rhei_ vous entendez un discours normal. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que votre langue maternelle est le Parseltongue ? »

« Parce que le premier Jin'taar est né d'un sortilège Noir et de quelques gouttes de sang de Salazar Slytherin, » répondit catégoriquement Harry.

Le Feudemon passa sur les deux sorciers Noirs et il sembla à Lucius qu'il avait été lâché dans de l'eau glacée. Il frissonna et regarda le Jin'taar. Les dents d'Harry étaient serrées et ses yeux étaient fermés. Levant les yeux il regarda avec étonnement, ce que beaucoup n'avait jamais vu, leurs corps se transformant en cendres lorsque le feu maudit les touchait.

Commençant au sommet du pilier des flammes elles devenaient d'une couleur plus claire. Lentement, elles passèrent de noir au gris foncé, de l'acier, de l'argent, du frêne, du gris clair et enfin du blanc. Le blanc se rapprocha d'eux, apportant une chaleur confortable avec lui quand il toucha le sommet de leur tête. Quand il toucha le sol Harry ouvrit les yeux et donna un coup de la baguette noire.

Les flammes disparurent, laissant derrière elles une pièce intacte et un tas de cendres étincelantes. Conjurant une petite bouteille d'une plume cassée, Harry plaça les cendres à l'intérieur et boucha le couvercle.

« Les cendre de Feudemon ont de nombreuses propriétés en Potions, » expliqua-t-il. « Mon père trouvera cela utile. »

« Pourquoi le Feudemon est-il froid pour un Jin'taar ? » demanda Lucius.

« Parce que le Feudemon est un feu maudit, ça semble différent de tout, » lança Harry. « La seule façon de tuer un Jin'taar est de nous entourer de froid éternel. La plupart découvrent cela par accident quand ils nous lancent un Sort de Congélation permanent. »

Harry sourit tristement. « Félicitations, Lucius. Vous avez des connaissances que la plupart ne savent jamais dans leurs vies. Si les sorciers savaient comme il est facile de tuer un Jin'taar nous serions détruits en quelques mois. »

« Je ne révèlerai jamais cela à personne, je le jure sur ma magie et mon nom, Lucius Abraxas Alexander Malfoy, » répliqua Lucius, stupéfait de l'importance des connaissances qu'il détenait maintenant.

Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et Lucius rétrécit le diadème, le plaçant dans une poche intérieure. Se tournant vers le Jin'taar il dit : « Merci pour votre aide. J'aurais dû deviner que cela aurait quelque chose à voir avec le feu après que votre Grand-père est spécifiquement mentionné que je demande votre aide. »

Harry inclina la tête, replaçant sa baguette dans sa canne. Le _Glamour_ apparut de nouveau suite à une pensée, cachant les belles caractéristiques naturelles derrière le bouclier plutôt ordinaire. « De rien, Lucius. Je vais prendre congé de vous. Il faut du temps pour descendre dans les cachots et remonter jusqu'au troisième étage. »

Le Jin'taar se retourna et boita rapidement, abaissant le capuchon sur sa cape noire pour révéler des cheveux noirs en désordre. Lucius le regarda partir un moment avant de retourner vers l'escalier. Il avait besoin de prendre le diadème au Manoir Malfoy avant que Dumbledore ne remarque la libération du pouvoir du Feudemon.

Deux semaines plus tard, Albus Dumbledore se sentait agité. Tom était trop silencieux ! Les gens commençaient à l'interroger il avait besoin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour attaquer afin que son outil puisse s'avérer utile à nouveau. Il sourit de satisfaction, il n'avait jamais pris une décision aussi bonne que lorsqu'il avait placé le fils de Severus avec les Dursley et manipulé son petit espion utile.

James Potter, Lily Evans et Regulus Black avait été des électrons libres, leur mort avait été nécessaire. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien pour le lier aux trois morts, tout comme il n'y aurait rien pour le lier à la mort éventuelle d'Harry. Dès que le garçon aurait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres il s'assurerait que le Sauveur ait un petit « accident ». Il devenait beaucoup trop indépendant d'esprit.

Levant les yeux il regarda Severus entrer dans son bureau et dit : « Vous avez demandé ma présence, Directeur ? »

« Oui, Severus, » dit-il gravement, essayant de cacher ses yeux pétillants. « Je dois quitter l'école ce soir j'ai peut-être trouvé l'un des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus commença et dit attentivement : « Lequel ? »

« Le médaillon de Salazar Slytherin. C'est dans une caverne que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'habitude de visiter quand il vivait à l'orphelinat. »

« Très bien, Abus. J'aurais quelques potions de force prêtes pour vous quand vous reviendrez. »

« Merci, mon garçon. Est-ce que tes Slytherins ont entendu quelque chose à propos du jeune Harry ? » _Il est temps de se débarrasser de cette maison quand tout sera terminé_ , remarqua Albus.

« Non, » dit Severus d'une voix trainante. « Ils disent qu'il est exceptionnellement ennuyeux, s'en tenant à ses études la plupart du temps. Pas que je puisse dire quelque chose de ses notes en potions. »

Albus hocha la tête et dit : « Très bien. Je serai de retour le plus tôt possible. »

Severus regarda la veille chèvre transplaner hors de son bureau et ricana dès qu'il partit : « Vous pensez que vous êtes si intelligent, vieil homme. »

Il avait vu Harry en personne il y a deux semaines quand son fils lui avait offert une bouteille en verre de 6 onces de cendres de Feudemon. D'après ce que le jeune Jin'taar lui avait dit, Tom avait placé des protections intéressantes sur le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Le _véritable_ Horcruxe qui avait été dans la caverne où Albus entrait sans doute en ce moment avait été récupéré il y a des années par le frère cadet de Sirius Black, Regulus. La mort de Regulus avait été attribuée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais comme Tom et James lui avait dit, Albus lui-même était responsable de la mort du jeune homme.

Se dégageant mentalement de ses pensées il se retourna et de dirigea rapidement vers les quartiers de Lucius au troisième étage. Lucius lui avait demandé de l'avertir quand Dumbledore serait absent pour une période de temps afin qu'il puisse récupérer l'épée de Godric Gryffindor. C'était le dernier Horcruxe que Lucius avait été chargé de récupérer.

Frappant à la porte il entendit un doux « Entrez ». L'ouvrant il entra. Lucius se tenait devant une table, sur laquelle reposait une épée ornée de faux rubis sur le pommeau. Avec un mouvement vague de la baguette de Lucius les mots _Godric Gryffindor_ se découpèrent dans la lame près de la poignée, exactement que même endroit que la véritable épée. Avec une dernière longue incantation la lame scintilla.

Severus était impressionné. Posé que la table se trouvait une réplique exacte de l'épée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, aura incluse. Chaque rubis était exactement au même endroit, même l'écriture était du même type et de la même taille. Lucius le regarda et dit, « Je suppose que tu es ici parce que notre Directeur résident est parti pour la soirée. »

« En effet, » répondit Severus. « Il est parti après le faux que Regulus a placé dans la caverne. La potion qui recouvre l'objet doit être bue et l'affaiblira significativement pour la confrontation finale. »

« Pauvre Regulus, » murmura Lucius. « On souhaite qu'il soit capable de savoir que le temps de Dumbledore arrive à sa fin. »

« Et qui dit qu'il ne le sait pas ? » répondit Severus. « Aucun d'entre nous ne sait ce qui arrive à ceux qui meurent. Il peut très bien avoir su la fin de la guerre à la minute où il a rendu son dernier souffle. »

Le duo retourna au bureau de Dumbledore. Retirant l'épée réduite de sa poche il la redimensionna avec un rapide « _Finite incantatem_ ». Il fit léviter la vraie épée sur le bureau de Dumbledore, plaçant la fausse au même endroit, s'assurant qu'elle était positionné de la même manière. Il rétrécit la vraie épée et utilisa un tissu noir de sa poche pour la ramasser. L'enveloppant soigneusement il plaça l'arme de la taille d'une brosse à dents dans sa poche.

« Dumbledore a peut-être placé des Charmes Sensoriels sur l'épée, » expliqua Lucius. « Il vaut mieux que je ne la touche pas avec ma main nue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit derrière les barrières de la Maison des Anciens. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot, » répondit Severus avec irritation. « Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. »

Lucius leva un sourcil vers son ami et dit, « Va dormi, Severus. Tu commences à agir comme un Gryffindor. »

Il reçut un regard noir pour la déclaration et Severus tourna sur ses talons, sortant. Lucius ricana dans le dos de son ami à son tempérament et sortit, résistant à sautiller avec un effort extrême. _La tâche est terminée_ , pensa-t-il avec suffisance.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et voilà Harry a donc confirmé à Lucius ce qu'il avait déjà deviné !

Avec la récupération des derniers Horcruxes nous arrivons bientôt à la confrontation finale et donc à la fin de cette fiction.

A la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Remus Lupin et Sirius Black ont admis avoir été capturés avant la fin de la guerre. Tous deux étaient présents alors de la prise de contrôle du Ministère. Du temps qu'ils ont passé à la Maison des Anciens avant leur conversation, Lupin a été bouche close au mieux. Black est un peu plus ouvert et dit que c'était « traumatisant » pour son ami lycan. Ceux qui sont familiers avec les méthodes de « persuasion » des loups-garous d'Harry Riddle-Snape savent ce que je veux dire._ – Chapitre 12, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

 **5 mars -**

Bellatrix Lestrange fit joyeusement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, fixant la forme face contre terre de son cousin Sirius Black. A sa gauche Rabastan pointait sa baguette vers Remus Lupin, qui avait mené un surprenant combat, considérant sa nature normalement douce. Il était finalement tombé à cause d'un puissant coup la tête donné par un Fenrir maintenant détendu. Le loup-garou sourit, les canines brillant dans la nuit. « Besoin de mon aide pour que ces deux-là soient intacts. »

« Non ! Merci pour l'offre. Va-t'en, loup, » le taquina Bella.

Fenrir roula des yeux mais s'enfuit néanmoins, disparaissant entre les arbres. Bellatrix lia étroitement les bras de son cousin et les attacha à une boucle autour de sa taille avant de faire la même chose à Lupin, s'assurant de faire passer la corde du loup-garou dans un fil de fer à moitié en argent. S'il luttait contre le fil cela causerait assez de douleur pour le faire s'arrêter sans l'endommager avec un contact durable. L'une des inventions d'Harry, intelligent le garçon !

Regardant Rabastan elle pointa sa baguette vers Sirius et dit, « _Enervate_ », entendant son beau-frère dire la même chose. Les yeux de Sirius papillonnèrent un moment avant qu'il ne gémisse faiblement et essaye de se débarrasser de son mal de tête. Quand il rencontra les contentions ses yeux s'élargirent et il gronda, essayant de se mettre sur ses pieds.

Bella renifla et le repoussa d'une main, disant d'une voix acide : « Assieds-toi, chien. N'essaye pas d'utiliser ta forme Animagus. Je suppose que tu sais ce que fait le sortilège anti-Animagus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius déglutit et lui lança un regard furieux pendant un moment. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le faible cri de douleur de Lupin. Les yeux gris se tournèrent vers son ami et il dit avec inquiétude, « Tu vas bien, Remy ? »

« Oui, » murmura doucement Remus, sa voix légèrement enrouée. « Il y a de l'essence d'argent dans cette corde quelque part. »

« C'est moitié argent, moitié fer. La corde a été conçue par un de nos gens, c'est malin n'est-ce pas ? » Rabastan sourit.

« Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de nous attacher si tu projettes de nous tuer ? » agressa Sirius.

Bella rit un peu. « Cousin, malgré ce que tu peux penser la dernière chose que je veux faire est de tuer le dernier héritier légitime de la famille Black. D'ailleurs, c'est contre nos ordres. Nous devons vous emmener avec nous, pas vous tuer. »

Elle le tira sur ses pieds et dit, « Vous pouvez toujours marcher, alors marchez dans cette direction. » elle indiqua les arbres avec sa baguette.

« Pourquoi nous veux-tu vivants ? » murmura Remus.

« Parce que quelqu'un dans nos rangs a demandé que vos vies soient épargnées. »

« Qui aurions-nous dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en dehors de Snivellus ? » demanda Sirius à Remus. Bellatrix le frappa à l'arrière de la tête pour le commentaire.

« Il s'appelle Severus, habitues-toi à ça. » cria-t-elle.

Encore cinquante pas les amenèrent à la clairière. Sirius se figea « Quel _est_ cet endroit ? »

« La Maison des Anciens, construite par Salazar Slytherin alors que Poudlard était juste une idée dans l'esprit du Fondateur, » répondit Rabastan.

Ils traversèrent les barrières, qui crépitèrent de puissance et d'énergie brute. Bella frissonna de plaisir. La puissance de protections était à peine contenue, contenue par la volonté des deux Jin'taar de la Maison des Anciens. Ils marchèrent à travers les portes massives. Bella sourit quand elle vit qui se tenait au bout du couloir.

Bella regarda avec amusement alors que Black et Lupin levaient les yeux et s'arrêtaient. Leurs expressions étaient sans aucun doute inestimables alors qu'ils regardaient Lilithia marcher vers eux avec un sourire, de longs cheveux roux lâches et ondulés, vêtus d'un collier ras de cou en velours noir et d'une mini-robe moulante noire avec des talons compensés.

Les yeux verts regardèrent dans la direction des deux hommes avant qu'elle ne sourit largement à Bellatrix et dit, « J'espère que tu n'as eu aucun problème avec eux, ma sœur ! »

« Absolument pas une fois que Fenrir l'a assommé, » Rabastan indiqua Lupin avant d'ajouter respectueusement, « Melle Black. »

Bellatrix regarda son cousin sursauter et dit doucement, « _Vous_ la connaissez comme Lily Marie Evans, une sorcière sang-de-bourbe. Elle est réellement connue comme Lilithia Aine Black, ma sœur un peu plus âgée et une autre de tes cousines Sang-Pur. »

Lilithia leur sourit à les deux et dit, « Je pense que je peux gérer ces deux choses à partir d'ici. Notre Seigneur souhaite vous parler à tous les deux. »

Bellatrix partit avec regret. Cela allait être une conversation intéressante.

Lilithia transperça les deux sorciers d'un regard acéré et dit d'une voix glaciale, « Avant que nous continuions, je vais clarifier. »

Tournant son poignet droit de façon à ce que l'intérieur leur fasse face elle exposa la Marque des Ténèbres noire. Un sourire plutôt glacial sur ses lèvres, elle se rapprocha de Sirius et dit d'un ton à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, « Comparé à ce que je peux te faire, même les malédictions que Severus utilise sont un jeu d'enfant. Ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide si c'est possible, Patmol. »

Avec un sourire étonnamment chaud elle dit, « Suivez-moi. »

Ils la suivirent docilement, encore trop stupéfaits pour parler. Les conduisant dans un salon spacieux elle fit disparaitre les cordes autour de leurs poignets et de leurs tailles et elle alla vers le mini bar, versant deux mesures généreuses de Whisky Pur Feu et une de Merlot.

Leur tendant les verres elle indiqua les chaises luxueuses et dit, « Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Elle s'installa gracieusement sur une chaise et prit une petite gorgée de Merlot, souriant en contemplant le liquide rubis. Les deux sorciers de la Lumière se laissèrent tomber sur des chaises séparées. Sirius prit une rapide gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, sans aucun doute pour calmer ses nerfs. Remus prit une petite gorgée, la regardant toujours. Posant le verre il se rassit et dit, « Comment savons-nous que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour Lily ? »

« C'est Lilithia, » lui dit froidement Lily. « Lily n'a jamais existé. Comme preuve, je suis la première à qui tu as dit ton « problème de fourrure » comme le dit Sirius. Tu m'as appris l'italien grâce à des lettres entre la 4ème et la 5ème année et tu m'as donné une bague en or blanc avec 'L'e véritable amour ne meurt jamais' en italien à l'intérieur de l'anneau. »

Se tournant vers Sirius elle haussa les sourcils et dit, « C'est à cause de ton soi-disant 'ennui' après les BUSES que James a fait léviter Severus devant les autres élèves. Tu étais appelé 'Saint-Valentin' à l'école à cause de ta capacité à accrocher facilement la fille que tu voulais et de ton anniversaire, qui est le 14 février. Tu as été dévasté par la mort de ton frère Regulus même si tu as fait semblant d'être indifférent à cause de ta séparation avec ta famille.

« Quand as-tu rejoint les Mangemorts ? » demanda finalement Sirius.

« L'été après notre 5ème année. J'étais la première de mes trois sœurs à rejoindre les rangs. Je fais maintenant partie du Cercle Intérieur avec Bella. Narcissa a rejoint nos rangs avant Noël, bien qu'elle soit dans le Cercle Moyen. Je me suis fait passer pour une Née-Moldu parce que cela offrait une couverture pratique et me permettait d'échapper à mes parents, qui m'avaient fiancé à quelqu'un de plus du double de mon âge. »

« Eh bien, je suis content que Bellatrix et Rabastan l'aient emporté, » dit doucement une voix.

Sirius fut le premier à se retourner et regarda James avec stupéfaction. « Tu es en _vie_ ? » gronda-t-il. Avant que Lilithia ne puisse bouger il se leva et donna un coup de poing au Jin'taar. Il le frappa, fendant sa lèvre inférieure.

Sirius fixa, la poitrine haletante, le sang qui coulait le long du menton de James. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois en vie, » murmura-t-il. « Tout ce temps nous avons combattu cette guerre et tu étais de l'autre côté. Combien de temps, James ? »

James avait le regard fixe, sans expression. Remarquant Remus encore assis il les regarda tous les deux avant de dire froidement et délibérément la vérité. « Ma vie entière. »

« Lilithia, » lui dit-il froidement. « Notre Seigneur a convoqué une réunion. Ces deux-là doivent être présents. »

« Un immense privilège. Est-ce que je devrais vous lier à nouveau ou vous pouvez fermer votre bouche ? » Elle regarda clairement Sirius.

Des yeux gris se posèrent sur le sol. Prenant cela pour sa réponse elle se leva et dit, « Venez avec nous. »

Sirius et Remus suivirent les deux Mangemorts dans le couloir et dans une énorme chambre. Ils prirent leurs places assignées entre Bellatrix et un jeune homme aux yeux gris-bleus et aux cheveux bonds-blancs. Lilithia le regarda et fit visiblement la moue.

« Draco, pourquoi dois-tu être plus grand que moi ? Encore une fois je suis la plus petite ici ! C'est difficile de croire que tu étais plus petit que moi au début de l'année dernière. »

Draco répondit avec un ricanement enjoué et clair, « Les Malfoy ne sont pas petits, tante Lilithia. »

Debout à côté de Bellatrix elle regarda James s'avancer à côté de Severus à la droite de la chaise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le placement était important pour quiconque y prêtant attention. Harry entra, la poésie en mouvement. Il prit sa place à côté de Severus et lui sourit sous son capuchon.

Voldemort regarda les deux sorciers de la lumière et dit, « Vous avez peut-être remarqué que nous avons deux visiteurs parmi nous ce soir. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne les reconnaissent pas ce sont Sirius Orion Black et Remus John Lupin. Ils sont nos invités ici et tout acte de violence envers eux sera puni instantanément. »

« Ce soir est plus une annonce que de vrais ordres, » poursuivit-il. « Plusieurs d'entre vous se sont demandés qui étaient nos deux Jin'taar et leur importance, notamment le regretté Lord Avery. »

Il y eu quelques ricanements au rappel. « Alors je vais vous parler de leur véritable importance. Il y a quelques temps je ne ressemblais pas à ce que je suis actuellement et j'ai eu une petite aventure avec une sorcière Sang-Pur nommée Rhiannon Towers. Elle savait que j'étais un sorcier noir et quand elle est tombée enceinte de mon enfant elle a décidé de se cacher. L'enfant a été donné à son beau-frère, qui a utilisé une magie complexe pour faire de l'enfant son Héritier sans changer la lignée. »

« J'ai rencontré mon fils quand il avait 5 ans. Lorsqu'il est entré à l'école Poudlard il a commencé à apprendre l'Occlumancie et a été ferme dans sa conviction des droits des Sangs-Purs. J'ai appris à mon fils les Arts Sombres depuis sa 5ème année et il a rejoint officiellement mes rangs. »

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore deviné, mon fils s'appelle James Godric Riddle, mieux connu comme James Potter. »

Sirius et Remus pâlirent sous le choc. Un certain nombre de murmures commencèrent à se répandre, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit taire instantanément en continuant son dialogue.

« James est bien sûr un Jin'taar, comme vous le savez bien. Ce qu'un Jin'taar est exactement n'est pas très connu. Les Jin'taar sont des Phénix Noirs ayant une forme humaine. Ils se marient seulement avec un compagnon, leur compagnon est connu comme leur _din'rhei_. Le _din'rhei_ de James est Severus Snape. »

Severus capta les regards de Sirius et de Remus tandis que les murmures se répandaient et il sourit. Lilithia regarda sur le côté et s'empêcha de rire. Sirius semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. _Encore un choc …_ pensa-t-elle joyeusement.

« Bien sûr, l'importance de notre dernier compagnon devrait être bien connue maintenant, » Tom semblait amusé.

Harry baissa son capuchon et sourit à Sirius et Remus. Soutenant leurs regards il laissa tomber son _Glamour_. Les yeux de couleur jade scintillèrent vivement quand Tom dit, « Il est connu du monde sorcier en ce moment comme étant Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier. Pour nous il est Harry Salazar Severus Snape, Jin'taar, mon petit-fils et le seul Sang-Pur Ancien lié à Salazar Slytherin. »

La réunion fut arrêtée une fois que le choc se fut un peu dissipé et Harry, James et Severus rejoignirent Lilithia et les deux captifs. Harry harponna les deux sorciers avec ses yeux de jade et ils grimacèrent tous les deux légèrement. Le Jin'taar fredonna doucement et dit, « Papa, je sais que tu préfèrerais ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais tous les deux ont besoin de _temps_. »

James regarda à regret les deux sorciers et hocha la tête. « Draco, si tu escortais Sirius dans la pièce préparée pour lui nous serions reconnaissants. »

Draco inclina sa tête avec respect. Il s'éloigna, suivi par Sirius. James regarda Remus dans les yeux et murmura, « Je suis désolé que ce soit nécessaire, mon vieil ami. »

Harry retira un petit fil et l'attacha légèrement serré autour du poignet de Remus. Le loup-garou tressaillit. « Comme le fil que j'ai conçu ? » demanda Harry nonchalamment. « Tu devrais trouver tes quartiers intéressants également. Tu sais où ils sont, Lilithia ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

« Viens avec moi », dit-elle doucement à Remus.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant la petite famille seule avec les regards admiratifs et envieux des Mangemorts.

Sirius marcha à côté de Draco, stupéfait au-delà du possible. Lily et James en vie, pouvoir même _penser_ ça ! Mais découvrir que leurs amis les avaient menés comme des animaux de compagnie obéissants. Surtout James, Merlin. Il était difficile de croire qu'il était le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il l'avait _connu_ sa vie entière.

Cependant, confus de tout cela il savait que l'amitié de James n'était pas truquée. Le regret dans ses yeux avait été sincère. Celui qui l'étonnait le plus était Harry. Il jouait les imbéciles avec Albus et le ministère et le faisait avec le sourire ! Sirius avait entendu parler des Jin'taar, il savait qu'ils étaient presque impossible à tuer et ils pouvaient contrôler n'importe quel type de feu.

« Sirius ? » il commença et se tourna vers le fils de sa cousine. Draco le regardait avec une expression circonspecte et prudente. Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Narcissa à part le soupçon de bleu dans ses yeux couleur de mercure.

« Oui ? » dit-il calmement.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais tué Regulus, » dit finalement Draco. « On le lui a reproché mais tout le Cercle Intérieur a été choqué quand il est mort. »

« Qui ? » murmura Sirius.

« Albus Dumbledore, » répondit doucement Draco. « Le souvenir du seul témoin de son crime est dans une Pensine dans tes quartiers. Le seul qui l'a vu mourir est tante Lilithia elle était dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Est-ce qu'il est celui qui a essayé de tuer James, Lily et Harry ? »

« Oui. Ce souvenir est là aussi. Dumbledore est le vrai diable là-bas, » continua Draco. « Mon père m'a dit que Sev était absolument dévasté quand James est 'mort'. »

Ouvrant une porte il fit un geste à l'intérieur et dit, « Tes quartiers. Je te conseillerais de ne pas essayer de t'échapper. Ils sont protégés si étroitement que tu te tuerais en essayant. »

Sirius entra dans la pièce et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Marchant vers la Pensine il soupira et plaça ses doigts dans les souvenirs liquides. Quand il revint à lui-même quelques heures plus tard il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise à une table. Posant ses mains sur la table il posa sa tête sur ses bras et pleura.

Remus marchait à côté de Lily- _Lilithia_ , se rappela-t-il. Son esprit bourdonnait du choc qu'il avait reçu et il frottait distraitement le fil à son poignet. Croire qu'Harry pouvait être si froidement méthodique dans sa façon de le traiter était difficile, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un enfant aimable. _C'était presque aussi difficile que de réaliser que Lily est une Sang-Pur_.

En la regardant de travers il devait admettre qu'elle était absolument magnifique. Il avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle et avait été choqué de savoir que c'était réciproque. Avec un doux soupir, il dit timidement, « Lilithia ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle, s'arrêtant devant une porte qui était sans aucun doute leur destination finale.

« E-Est-ce que tu ressens toujours la même chose à mon propos, ou est-ce que c'était une partie de ta couverture ? »

Les durs yeux verts s'adoucirent et elle dit doucement, « Bien sûr, Remus. Les sentiments ne faisaient pas partis de ma couverture, seulement mon apparence extérieure et mes vues sur le monde. Je ne t'aurais jamais blessé en feignant une émotion comme l'amour. »

Encouragé il lui sourit légèrement avant de passer la porte ouverte. Elle le suivit et ferma momentanément la porte derrière elle. Il pâlit et regarda autour de lui, perplexe. La chambre était belle et spacieuse, mais ce qui l'inquiétait était le manque de quelque chose en particulier.

Se tournant vers elle il murmura d'une voix rauque, « Il n'y a pas de _son_. »

Sans le regarder elle dit, « Harry est bien conscient des faiblesses et des forces d'un lycan. Le manque de son est une chose qui dérange les membres de ton espèce. Il y a des protections sur les fenêtres et un peu sur le mobilier ou le cuir pour les rendre incassable. Tout ce qui est en métal est de l'argent pur, alors je te suggère d'éviter d'essayer de le toucher. »

Effrayé Remus murmura, « Combien de temps serais-je ici ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lise à nouveau ton esprit et voit un changement. Il y a une Pensine avec quelques faits sur Albus Dumbledore que tu pourrais trouver intéressant et une petite bibliothèque avec des textes que le Ministère a interdit au sujet des loups-garous et d'autres choses dans la pièce voisine. »

Elle commença à partir. Se tournant vers lui elle dit doucement, « Je suis désolée Remus. Nous ne voulions pas avoir à te faire ça. »

Puis elle partit et il était seul dans un silence total. Frissonnant il entra dans la pièce voisine et trouva la Pensine. Tout pour s'éloigner d'un monde sans son.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et nous intégrons deux nouveaux protagonistes ! Sirius et Remus ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas cool comme façon de découvrir la vérité et de devoir être enfermé, mais au moins ils ne sont pas dans un cachot ni torturés =)

A la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Avoir la permission de courtiser un Jin'taar a toujours été un honneur. Si elle est donnée avant le premier Burning, la parade nuptiale est généralement refusée dès que le Jin'taar connait l'identité de son_ din'rhei _. Les Jin'taar sont fabuleusement fidèle à leur compagnon et leur priorité numéro un est de rendre leur autre moitié heureuse. La famille arrive en deuxième position, car le Jin'taar finit généralement par avoir un groupe familial très uni, appelé les_ Ancies Familia _._ – Chapitre 13, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

 **20 mars -**

Il y avait quelque chose de différent au sujet de cette réunion privée, James pouvait le sentir. Son père se tenait près des flammes et regardait Severus faire son travail de potionniste avec une concentration intense. James sourit avec indulgence à son _din'rhei_ , Sev avait tendance à être plutôt déterminé quand il travaillait sur une potion et celle-ci était plutôt complexe. Regardant de ses yeux bruns ses deux meilleurs amis il se décida à les approcher.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis qu'ils avaient été placés dans leurs quartiers séparés et les deux Maraudeurs avaient été relâchés la veille en prévision de ce jour. Remus tremblait encore de l'effet d'être dans une pièce sans bruit c'était son cauchemar secret avec son ouïe sensible. Sirius semblait être un peu en conflit, mais il avait le sentiment que quand ils verraient Dumbledore de nouveau leurs derniers doutes s'effaceraient.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Lilithia sur son dos d'où elle aidait Severus. Il secoua sa tête mentalement, résistant à un rire. La sorcière Sang-Pur se méfiait toujours de son cousin et ses opinions sur Remus ne pouvaient pas être prises en compte. Elle espérait toujours que Remus choisirait leur camp et qu'ils pourraient être ensemble à nouveau. Il avait le sentiment que le plus grand choc pour Remus était de voir à quel point la jolie tête rousse pouvait être _impitoyable_.

Il s'assit à côté de Sirius et sourit à son ami, « Comment vas-tu, Sirius ? »

Des yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens et l'Animagus soupira. « Je suppose que je suis encore sous le choc de tout ce que nous avons appris ici. Nous combattons le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il t'a tué Lily et toi. Je veux dire, tu es le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu le sais depuis toujours ! Ca et je découvre que mon petit frère a été tué par l'homme auquel j'ai fait confiance ces 30 dernières années et Harry se révèle être bon acteur. C'est un peu trop, James. De plus il y a le fait que tu es lié à _Severus Snape_ de toutes les personnes et Harry est son fils biologique. »

« Rien de tel que de tout résumer, hum Black ? » critiqua Severus depuis sa table.

James leva les yeux et lança un regard furieux à son lié, lui rappelant d'au moins _essayer_ d'agir avec gentillesse envers Sirius pendant qu'il réconciliait son esprit. Les yeux presque noirs s'assombrirent un peu et Sev aussi les épaules imperceptiblement.

Remus regardait la potion et les objets posés sur la table avec intérêt. « Que ce qui se passe-t-il ici de toute façon ? »

« Toujours le rat de bibliothèque, Moony, » dit James en taquinant son ami.

Il expliqua, « Il y a longtemps mon père a divisé son âme en sept morceaux. Ces morceaux ont été faits de sorte que si son corps était détruit il pourrait être retrouvé à un autre moment avec ses souvenirs intacts. Cela a transformé son apparence au fil du temps et je l'ai finalement convaincu que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Il a demandé à Lucius de rassembler les quatre pièces qu'il n'avait pas ici et ce soir nous allons lui ramener son corps normal. »

Comme si la voix de James l'avait convoqué le Lord Sang-Pur entra dans la salle exactement au même moment. Il s'inclina gracieusement et plaça l'épée et le diadème sur la table à côté de la coupe et du médaillon.

« J'ai remplacé l'épée de Gryffindor par une réplique exacte, mon Seigneur. Je pense que Dumbledore se rendra compte qu'elle lui manque trop tard. »

« Ben joué, Lucius, » siffla Tom. « Les capacités de mon petit-fils étaient-elles utiles avec le diadème ? »

« En effet elles l'ont été, mon Seigneur. Je doute fortement que quelqu'un aurait pu survivre à quatre murs de Feudemon sans un Jin'taar autour. »

Lilithia sourit avec satisfaction alors que Severus disait calmement, « La potion est finie, mon Seigneur. »

« Comment allons-nous faire cela, Severus ? » demanda Tom à son beau-fils.

« Nous devons immerger chacun des Horcruxes dans cette potion pendant cinq minutes chacun. Nagini devra donner quelques gouttes de venin et Harry devra donner une petite portion de sang. Vous devrez boire le reste de la potion, qui devrait être d'une couleur blanche brillante si faite correctement. »

Tom hocha la tête et appela un elfe de maison. « Trouvez mon petit-fils, » ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Dix minutes plus tard Harry entra dans la pièce avec une grâce majestueuse, vêtu d'une longue robe de cérémonie bleue foncée ornée d'argent et de phénix dorés. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec un clic ferme et se tint tranquillement avec les mains croisées. Ses yeux couleurs de jade trouvèrent les deux Maraudeurs et tous deux grimacèrent à l'intrusion du puissant esprit.

« Harry, » dit doucement James, « Laisse-les tranquille. »

Harry cligna des yeux, le regarda et dit d'un ton d'un ton dur comme l'acier : « Préfères-tu plutôt qu'ils deviennent une menace ? »

« Je leur laisserai un semblant d'intimité, » répondit James.

« La vie privée est pour ceux qui sont fidèles, » dit Harry d'un ton sec, tournant un regard momentané vers Sirius et Remus, qui frissonnèrent.

« Harry, assez, » dit sévèrement Severus.

Le visage mince et tranchant s'inclina suffisamment pour que les cheveux noirs couvrent ses yeux et Harry resta silencieux. Il y en avait deux qu'il ne testerait pas comme il le faisait occasionnellement avec James. Son grand-père et son père. Quand Severus avait réalisé l'influence qu'il avait sur son fils, il avait été surpris, mais cela avait été prouvé plusieurs fois. Harry n'était _pas_ disposé à mettre en colère son père.

Avant qu'une autre confrontation ne puisse éclater Lilithia prit la coupe et la plaça dans la potion. Elle grésilla et bouillonna, ne pétillant jamais au-dessus du rebord du chaudron. Une fois le temps requis écoulé elle la souleva avec une paire de pinces et plaça l'objet suivant.

Le processus fut répété quatre fois. Tom récupéra une petite fiole de venin de Nagini et l'ajouta également. La potion grésilla, éclata et bouillonna violemment. La lueur au-dessus du chaudron passa du jaune au rouge foncé. Harry s'avança avec un petit poignard en or et dit, « Combien sont nécessaires ? »

« Sept gouttes, » répondit Lilithia.

Harry plaça la lame contre sa paume et coupa légèrement. Inclinant sa main sur le côté il vit une gouttelette de couleur rubis sombre couler de sa main à la potion. Au moment où la dernière goutte atterrit dans la potion il retourna sa main de nouveau et recula. Fermant ses yeux momentanément une explosion de flammes noires recouvrit sa main. Quand elles disparurent la coupure avait disparu, ne laissant pas de cicatrice.

Sans un son la potion passa du rouge au blanc brillant. Lilithia plaça un verre à côté et Severus versa le reste de potion dedans. Il restait exactement un verre. Il étincelait, irisé dans l'éclairage tamisé de la salle.

Harry prit le verre et l'apporta à son grand-père. Tom prit le verre avec un sourire et après un moment d'hésitation le but complètement. James regarda avec étonnement alors qu'une lumière blanche brillante entourait son père, le bloquant complètement à leur vue. Quand elle disparut les deux Maraudeurs hoquetèrent.

Debout devant eux se trouvait un grand sorcier qui semblait être dans la fin de la cinquantaine. C'était de son père que James avait hérité les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, bien que ceux de Tom semblaient être ainsi délibérément et qu'ils étaient devenus striés d'argent avec l'âge. Il avait des yeux bleus très sombres et un profil royal pas trop différent de Lucius Malfoy. Sa peau était saine mais pâle, bien que quelques jours au soleil puissent la guérir.

Tom sourit. « Bien joué Severus, Lilithia et Lucius. C'est un soulagement de parler sans le sifflement constant du Parseltongue. »

Sa voix était un ténor chaleureux et doux. Il se tourna vers son petit-fils et demanda, « Quand aurez-vous fini toi et le jeune Draco de nous tracer un chemin sur le domaine de l'école ? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent et Remus gémit doucement quand Harry dit, « Ce devrait être fait juste à temps, Grand-père. Nous enverrons un mot seulement s'il doit être retardé, mais nous devrions nous débarrasser de Dumbledore à Pâques comme prévu. »

« Bien, » répondit Tom. « Tu peux te révéler à Albus avant de le tuer. Sa réaction devrait être amusante. »

Les yeux de James et Severus s'élargirent. Un rapide coup d'œil à Lucius ne révéla aucune expression sur son visage et James gloussa mentalement. _Très pratique quand il a juré de ne pas révéler les informations d'Harry. Il le garde à jour sur des choses dans tous les cas_. Il ne doutait pas que son fils réussirait à jeter la malédiction, peut-être même sans baguette s'il s'y sentait si enclin.

« Grand-père, » dit Harry, « Nos deux _invités_ doivent être présents avec les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Quand ils verront comment Dumbledore agit quand il n'est pas le Directeur Bienveillant cela devrait aider à effacer le dernier de leurs doutes, » répondit doucement Harry.

« Vous êtes tous excusés à part Harry et Lucius. »

Au début James fut surpris et il protesta presque. Puis il réfléchit un instant et faillit ruiner le ton sérieux de son père en souriant comme un imbécile. Il savait _exactement_ ce qui allait se passer et au regard suffisant de Lilithia elle aussi. Severus avait l'air un peu confus et les deux Gryffindors n'avaient manifestement aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

James sortit, fredonnant dans sa barbe. Dehors il attendit Severus, avec l'intention de mettre son lié au parfum de ce qui allait se passer. Il était satisfait Lucius était absolument _parfait_ pour Harry. Il résista à l'envie de rire, imaginant l'expression de Severus quand il réaliserait que _techniquement_ cela faisait de son vieil ami son beau-fils.

Ce serait immensément divertissant.

Harry se tenait au même endroit que ses parents et les deux Maraudeurs. Il était excité, sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer. Sa magie bourdonnait faiblement dans son sang, le phénix intérieur fredonnait de plaisir. Ce n'était que grâce à son contrôle de soi qu'il résistait à sourire avec bonheur. _Finalement_ son grand-père allait permettre à son _din'rhei_ de le courtiser.

Ils se lieraient probablement après la prise de contrôle du ministère, une fois que le monde magique se serait calmé du choc de perdre leur _grand_ Albus Dumbledore. Harry voulut rouler des yeux, Dumbledore était seulement génial dans son esprit. Ce serait un plaisir de réécrire l'histoire, après tout, elle a toujours été dite du point de vue du vainqueur.

 _Peut-être qu'un jour cette histoire sera racontée_ , pensa-t-il, s'autorisant un petit sourire à cette pensée. _Des Ténèbres nous émergerons, ramenant le bien et punissant la Lumière égoïste_. C'était les sorciers de la Lumière qui avait ruiné le monde magique en premier lieu. Maintes et maintes fois les Ténèbres se faufilaient et commençaient à corriger les torts et la Lumière les punissait avec l'aide du point de vue de l'adoration publique.

 _Et pas étonnant qu'ils adorent la Lumière. Ils ont été soumis à un lavage de cerveau pour le faire au cours des derniers millénaires au moins_. Toutes les histoires des enfants projetaient l'Obscurité comme les vilains, les méchantes sorcières, les loups et les méchants parents. Sombre était synonyme de malfaisant et de mal, tandis que Lumière était synonyme d'anges et de tout est pur. Toute mauvaise magie était 'Noire'. Harry n'avait jamais rien entendu de si ridicule dans sa vie. _Il n'y a pas de lumière sans obscurité, pas de soleil sans ombre. Nous devons le faire pour l'Équilibre, pour redresser les torts causés au monde magique_.

Alors que son grand-père recommençait à parler il prêta attention à ses paroles et essaya de ne pas sourire largement pour se faire mal à la bouche.

« C'était une tâche difficile, Lucius, mais vous l'avez admirablement bien réussie. Les protections de mes Horcruxes étaient conformes à mes spécifications et standards, pourtant vous avez réussi avec peu ou pas de difficultés.

Lucius baissa la tête royalement, ne disant pas un mot.

« Comme vous le savez peut-être, les Jin'taar ne se lient qu'à une seule personne au cours de leur vie et ne peuvent se lier à aucune autre. C'est leur compagnon, que l'on appelle plus communément le _din'rhei_. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que les autres Jin'taar du groupe familial doivent approuver cette nouvelle arrivée, avec leur compagnon et leur parent. Le plus grand groupe imbriqué s'appelle _Ancies Familia_. 'Famille Ancienne' est la traduction la plus proche. »

« Se lier avec un Jin'taar est considéré comme un grand honneur et permet d'obtenir beaucoup de respect dans le monde sorcier. Il est également très bénéfique. Le lié d'un Jin'taar ne vieillit pas et ils partagent un lien mental qui peut traverser de grandes distances et un lien emphatique supportant les grandes distances aussi. Ils ont aussi tendance à renforcer inconsciemment la force magique de _din'rhei_ et à améliorer leur magie sans baguette. »

Lucius écoutait attentivement et Harry vit ses yeux clignoter plusieurs fois en une surprise inconsciente. Il avait volontairement omis les avantages d'un lien avec un Jin'taar, voulant la preuve que Lucius le respectait au-delà des détails de la surface.

« Le premier Burning d'Harry a révélé son _din'rhei_ comme était vous-même, Lucius. Je vous ai testé et vous ai observé depuis qu'Harry vous a révélé son héritage en août dernier et je suis très heureux de vos actions et de votre loyauté. Alors je vous demande cela, aimeriez-vous courtiser officiellement mon petit-fils ? »

Les yeux argentés brillèrent un moment et Lucius sourit. C'était une toute petite torsion de ses lèvres pourtant cela fit bondir le cœur d'Harry. « Oui, mon Seigneur. J'apprécierai grandement votre permission. »

Un mince sourcil s'arqua et un petit sourire amusé tressauta au coin des lèvres de Tom. « Accordé, mon fidèle ami et suiveur. Je dois ajouter que si vous décidez de vous lier avec lui il faudra attendre après la prise de contrôle du Ministère. »

Bien qu'Harry s'y soit attendu il était toujours très déçu. Cette émotion fut chassée alors que son grand-père souriait plus ouvertement et dit : « J'apprécierai grandement si vous escortiez Harry dans l'enceinte de l'école. Vous vous donnerez tous les deux une couverture convenable de cette façon. »

Harry sourit et dit doucement : « Au revoir, grand-père. Je te reverrai après que l'on ait pris soin de ceux qui nous ont rendu la vie si difficile. Nous avons presque atteint nos objectifs. »

« Maintenant nous y allons, enfant. Partons maintenant, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre la vieille chèvre et éveiller ses soupçons. »

Harry quitta la Maison des Anciens, marchant côte à côte avec son _din'rhei_. La présence étroite du puissant sorcier le fit sourire. Quand ils passèrent les barrières Lucius enroula un bras autour de sa taille et ils disparurent, apparaissant avec un _pop_ juste au-delà des barrières de l'école.

Une fois qu'ils traversèrent les barrières oppressives Harry restaura ses protections Anti-Surveillance et Silencieuse, s'assurant que sa conversation avec Lucius ne serait pas entendue par les espions ou les charmes d'Albus.

Les yeux argentés de Lucius allèrent au château et il fronça momentanément les sourcils. « Je serais heureux de me débarrasser de cet endroit. Tant que Dumbledore détient le pouvoir ici l'école est devenue moins bonne qu'elle ne devrait l'être. »

Se tournant vers lui le sang-pur dit calmement, « J'espère que l'approbation de votre grand-père va avec vos désirs. J'espérais que j'interprétais correctement votre commentaire sur l'impossibilité de lire dans mes pensées, mais je ne vous pousserai pas à quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. »

Harry baissa les yeux, espérant que Lucius avait raté la faible rougeur sur sa peau pâle. Ils étaient seulement en train de monter les escaliers quand il sentit que sa voix était assez ferme pour répondre : « C'est ce que je veux vraiment, Lucius. Je pense que ma réponse serait la même, même sans mon héritage. Vous êtes tout ce que je cherche et beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai rêvé. »

« Bien, » ronronna Lucius, « Parce que c'est ce que je veux aussi. »

Il l'atteignit avec une main élancée et attrapa le côté du visage d'Harry. Se penchant en avant il plaça un doux et léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il s'attarda longtemps au-delà du premier contact et au moment où Lucius recula Harry était à but de souffle et tremblait légèrement.

Lucius lui sourit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Avec un soupir Harry replaça son Glamour et boita en direction de ses quartiers privés. Il sourit joyeusement une fois qu'il eut passé ses propres portes. Il ne s'était pas senti si paisible ou si merveilleux depuis le premier jour de son Burning. Il fredonna pour lui-même et marcha dans ses quartiers privés. _Cette mascarade était presque terminée_.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et voilà c'est officiel ! Tom a retrouvé son physique et Harry et Lucius sont ensembles !

A la semaine prochaine.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Pâques de cette année ne serait jamais oublié. Chaque sorcière et sorcier vivant se souviendrait du jour où l'immortel, 'invincible' Albus Dumbledore fut tué. En fin de compte, il était génial seulement pour ceux qui avaient été endoctrinés pour ne pas savoir la différence entre un charlatan et la vérité. Albus Dumbledore a finalement rencontré son égal le 4 avril 1998. La plupart du monde sorcier a pleuré, ceux qui le connaissaient on dit 'bon débarras'._ – Chapitre 14, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

 **1** **er** **avril -**

Harry se tenait dans la Salle sur Demande avec Draco, sans son Glamour. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher ses différences évidentes lorsqu'il était seul avec le blond de 7ème année. Il serait lié avec le père de Draco une fois que tout serait terminé et en termes techniques, son ancien rival reviendrait son beau-fils. Il résista à froncer le nez, la pensée était trop étrange pour en débattre longtemps. Il avait 7 ans de plus que Draco et avait passé les 6 dernières années à baguette tirée avec ledit sang-pur plus d'une fois.

Il contempla l'Armoire, la fixant intensément avec son WardSight ( **N/T :** littéralement _vision circonscrite_ , on peut donc en déduire que c'est un pouvoir spécifique au Jin'taar qui permet de voir la magie). Des cercles tourbillonnaient autour de l'objet, la plupart étaient bleus, représentant des sorts passifs. Quelques-uns étaient rouges, c'était des protections agressives destinées à protéger le puissant objet. C'était ceux _violets_ qui le rendaient confus actuellement. Un cercle violet représentait un conflit, qui ne se produisait normalement que lorsque deux ou plusieurs sorts avaient des buts opposés.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers Draco et dit, « Cet objet m'intrigue, pourquoi y aurait-il des protections contradictoires ? »

« Trop de protections agressives ? » suggéra Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ses yeux de jades s'obscurcissant de frustration. Les sorts agressifs protègent seulement l'objet quand quelque chose tente activement de le détruire. Les sorts agressifs posent problèmes seulement quand ils s'appliquent à une personne puisque la personne peut percevoir une menace et forcer la salle à réagir.

Il y réfléchit un instant et Draco siffla soudain, « _Dumbledore_ ».

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry brusquement.

« L'Armoire montrerait-elle un conflit si deux sorts servant le même but étaient placés, un agressif et un passif ? »

« Peut-être, » songea Harry. « Ils auraient dû être placés juste après que l'Armoire ait été attaquée et s'il y avait déjà une protection agressive qui servait ce but et une passive aussi, elles pourraient entrer en conflit l'une avec l'autre. »

Il se tourna vers l'Armoire et la regarda de nouveau avec le WardSigh. Il tendit une main de doigts fins et attrapa le cercle violet. Ignorant les étincelles de couleurs, il secoua les extrémités opposées de l'objet filiforme, à la recherche des sorts auxquels il était connecté. Ils étaient cachés de sa vue et il siffla un sortilège en Parseltongue. Avec un éclair soudain, une lumière rouge et blanche apparue aux extrémités opposées.

Prenant le cercle violet dans son autre main, il tendit la main et attrapa la lumière blanche. Regardant cela avec satisfaction il sonda doucement, essayant de comprendre le but de la protection. Notant que c'était un simple sort pour empêcher toute sécurité active il siffla un autre sort en Parseltongue. Le sort blanc devint noir et il serra sa main autour du filet représentant le sortilège. Des éclats apparurent dans la couleur et il se brisa.

Laissant tomber le cercle violet qu'il regardait avec une joie sombre alors qu'il disparaissait. Il dissipa son WardSight et sourit à Draco. « Essaye-la maintenant. »

Draco ouvrit le meuble et plaça une pomme à l'intérieur. La fermant ils écoutèrent. Avec un _whoosh_ distinctif, l'Armoire s'activa. En ouvrant la porte ils remarquèrent la pomme manquante. Maintenant venait la partie difficile. Ils avaient toujours été capables de transporter un objet _inanimé_ mais le dernier être vivant renvoyé ne l'avait pas traversé vivant.

Draco referma la porte, l'appréhension et l'espoir scintillant dans ses yeux normalement inexpressifs. Ils entendirent de nouveau le doux bruit et Draco s'avança et appuya sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et quelque chose voltigea à travers l'ouverture, les ailes battant rapidement. C'était un oiseau, sain et _vivant_.

« Joyeux poisson d'avril, » dit Draco avec un sourire un peu idiot.

Harry rit légèrement, souriant en retour. Il regarda l'oiseau avec une satisfaction féroce. _La fin approche_. « Comme c'est ironique, » marmonna-t-il avec amusement.

Draco regarda Harry qui regardait l'oiseau. Draco le regarda de nouveau et ne réalisa d'abord pas ce que voulait dire son camarade de classe. Il cligna des yeux soudainement et essaya de ne pas rire. Barjow avait choisi, parmi tous les oiseaux, une _colombe_ blanche. L'oiseau de paix et de lumière. « Ironique en effet, » répondit-il.

« Quand les autres arriveront-ils ? » lui demanda Draco, soudainement sérieux.

Harry sourit avec une expression sauvage. « Pâques. »

« Comme c'est approprié. » dit Draco.

Dimanche de Pâques est arrivé doux et clair. Harry sourit avec amusement en voyant le gros œuf en chocolat qu'il avait reçu de Molly Weasley, rempli de caramel. L'Ordre en entier croyait toujours qu'il était innocent de tout acte répréhensible, y compris le directeur. Ron et Ginny le dévisagèrent de la table de Gryffindor. Ils le détestaient depuis son passage de Gryffindor à Slytherin.

Avec un sourire heureux et sardonique, il mangea le chocolat qui était un cadeau d'une personne qu'ils humilieraient. Il savoura le goût légèrement amer du chocolat noir, se délectant de l'avenir qu'il pouvait voir pour la famille Weasley dans son esprit. Une fois qu'il eut terminé la friandise imprévue, il se leva et se dirigea vers Potions, son premier cours du matin. Il était encore un peu tôt mais il débloqua facilement les protections simples de son père.

Les longs doigts de Severus manipulaient facilement une plume alors que le Maître des Potions grattait les commentaires malveillants et les mauvaises notes avec dédain. La plus grande partie de l'école pensait qu'il _aimait_ donner de terribles notes aux élèves mais Harry savait que c'était faux. Son père était un enseignant compétent et capable et il resterait probablement dans le département de l'éducation quand tout serait fini. Ce qu'il détestait le plus était tous les étudiants qui n'utilisaient pas correctement les talents qui leur avaient été donnés.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et attendit que l'homme d'esprit le remarque. Après un moment, Severus leva les yeux, des yeux sombres et scintillants. Il posa la plume après avoir gravé une note ratée sur le papier d'un pauvre étudiant et croisa les mains, les posant sur le bord du bureau.

« Tout se déroule comme prévu, » dit calmement Harry. « Nous avons pu réparer l'Armoire le premier jour du mois. »

« Bien, » répondit son père, semblant heureux. « Je serai heureux de faire savoir à cet imbécile à quel point il nous a sous-estimé. »

« Moi aussi, » répondit Harry. Regardant pas dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, il se retourna et dit : « Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour mes anciens 'amis' de Gryffindor ? »

« Ronald et Ginevra Weasley vont mourir, » dit Severus sans hésitation. « Je pense que Bellatrix a prétendu que c'était 'fun'. »

Harry secoua la tête avec un amusement ironique. « Le sens de la plaisanterie de Bella est un peu obscur, n'est-ce pas ? Lilithia et elle sont incroyablement impitoyables. »

« Hmmm » bourdonna Severus d'accord. « En parlant de Lilithia, elle a dit que nous devrions épargner Granger. »

« Pourquoi ? » gronda Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil sombre et dit, « D'après Lilithia, Draco a avoué son béguin pour la fille, Lucius était pour le moins mécontent. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le serait, » lança Harry. « Elle est un Sang-de-Bourbe qui sait tout, sans un sens de la grâce ou de la dignité, sans parler de l'étiquette ou des protocoles propres aux Sang-Purs. »

« C'est pourquoi Lilithia a suggéré que l'un des Mangemorts adopte la jeune fille et lui apprenne les bonnes manières … Draco a apparemment accepté que si elle ne vient pas elle devra être tuée. »

Harry répondit aigrement, « Et bien sûr elle a déjà un Mangemort complaisant ? »

Severus ne put résister à sourire légèrement au ton. « Ne s'est-elle pas montrée rusée ? Rabastan Lestrange a manifesté son intérêt pour l'idée cela signifierait que la famille Lestrange tomberait sous le contrôle de Draco après sa mort et celle de Rodolphus au lieu de voir la disparition du nom de famille. »

« Elle ne s'est pas montrée plus rusée que moi, » répondit-il, incapable de garder le silence. « J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion quand tu as mentionné la 'suggestion' de Lilithia. Je doute fort que ce soit une suggestion en premier lieu, elle aime jouer à l'entremetteur. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a fait, » acquiesça Severus.

Harry pouvait entendre les étudiants approcher et se dirigea vers son bureau habituel, se tenant debout patiemment. Il pourrait endurer encore un jour de plus de cours, ce serait bientôt fini. Dumbledore serait tué par celui à qui il avait fait confiance au-dessus de tous les autres. Cette pensée enjouée le soutenait pendant ses cours et son diner. Entrant dans ses quartiers privés, il décida qu'il pouvait se permettre une petite sieste. Il avait quelques heures avant que les autres ne se présentent.

Lucius entra dans la Salle sur Demande sans un bruit en fin de soirée. Il était habillé entièrement de noir et d'argent, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés dans sa nuque. Sa baguette noire était tenue calmement entre ses doigts minces. Ce soir serait la fin d'Albus Dumbledore et de la persécution des Ténèbres.

La porte de l'Armoire s'ouvrit et une silhouette avec un demi-masque d'argent sortit gracieusement. Les lèvres pleines se séparèrent en un petit sourire et la voix de Lilithia dit : « Bien joué, Lucius. Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas allée aussi loin dans l'école. »

Elle s'avança, tirant légèrement Remus Lupin avec elle. Les yeux bruns ambrés étaient anxieux et craintifs alors qu'il regardait autour de la salle de stockage. Il évitait d'avoir un contact visuel avec Lucius ou Lilithia, observant plutôt Black qui était guidé par une baguette enfoncée dans la nuque. Bellatrix dansa légèrement derrière son cousin, un petit rire quittant ses lèvres.

« A bas, A bas Dumbes, » chantait-elle légèrement, une légère trille de soprano.

Rodolphus arqua un sourcil à destination de sa femme et Rabastan eut l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. Les yeux de Bella atterrirent sur une autre silhouette et s'éclairèrent de joie. « Je me demandais si tu allais arriver, chien ! »

Un ronflement enroué distinctif riposta en douceur, « Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde, Bellabitch, Oups, je veux dire Bella _Trix_. »

Lupin sursauta en reculant de quelques pas, ne souhaitant manifestement pas être en contact étroit avec Fenrir. Les yeux ambrés de l'alpha s'illuminèrent de rire alors que le loup-garou marchait gracieusement pour se planter près de la porte. « Où allons-nous, Lucius ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« La Grande Salle. Dumbledore fait les cent pas là-bas pour _réfléchir_ , » le ton de Lucius était au mieux méprisant.

Fenrir ouvrit la porte et sortit. Lupin n'avait visiblement pas l'air heureux que le loup-garou soit sorti parmi les étudiants mais il resta silencieux et marcha à côté de Lilithia. James passa devant ses deux amis sans un mot et rattrapa Lucius. La paire marcha en silence pendant un moment avant que James ne dise à voix basse.

« Dumbledore a été comme un fléau pour ma famille. Je serais extrêmement heureux de le voir partir pour de bon. Les ordres de mon père sont définitifs maintenant. Tuer Dumbledore, McGonagall et les deux plus jeunes Weasley. Nous devons _épargner_ Granger. »

« C'est Harry que tu devras convaincre d'épargner la Sang-de-Bourbe, » répondit Lucius. « Son dédain et sa colère envers elle sont formidables. »

« Harry ne va pas aller contre les ordres de son grand-père, » dit doucement James. « La famille et ses souhaits vient en premier. »

James s'arrêta et regarda dédaigneusement la Grande Salle. « Oh regardez, tout l'Ordre du Phénix est présent. Bien, je dois à certains d'entre eux quelque chose. »

Les yeux bruns parcoururent les gens rassemblés derrière leur masque et James sourit. Pointant sa baguette su Alastor Moody, il gronda de manière audible, « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

L'éclair de lumière verte sortir de sa baguette et frappa l'Auror à la retraite en pleine poitrine. Il vola en arrière et frappa le sol. « Vigilance constante Alastor, » se moqua James alors qu'il avançait suivi par un Lucius Malfoy amusé et impressionné.

Agitant la main devant le groupe de gens étonnés et stupéfaits, il siffla un autre sort en Parseltongue. Se tournant vers les autres, il expliqua : « Un sortilège de paralysie qui affecte seulement leur corps, ils peuvent encore parler. »

Sirius et Remus étaient choqués et escortés en silence par l'efficacité froide et impitoyable que James venait d'afficher.

« Sirius ! » cria Tonks, visiblement choquée de voir son cousin. « Nous pensions que toi et Remus étiez morts. »

« Tais-toi, » claqua Bellatrix. « Bien sûr que ta traitresse à son sang de mère ne te dirait ce qu'elle _savait_ de nous que ce qu'il lui avait soufflé, » pointa-t-elle en accusant Dumbledore.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? » Dumbledore semblait à la fois fâché et méfiant.

« Je les ai amené ici, » sourit Draco alors qu'il marchait pour se tenir à côté de sa tante. « J'ai réparé l'Armoire à Disparaitre et elle a ouvert un portail entre celle-ci et celle de chez Barjow et Beurk. »

« Putain de connard ! » rugit Ron.

« Je suppose que tu as été celui qui a essayé de me tuer l'année dernière ? Pardonne-moi, Draco, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais d'un Slytherin. De l'hydromel empoisonné, un collier maudit, ils étaient tristement évidents. » Le ton de Dumbledore sonnait comme condescendant.

Il continua de sourire. « Je suppose que tu vas être le seul à me tuer ce soir ? Je suis désolé Draco, mais je doute que tu sois capable de le faire. Tu n'es pas un tueur. »

« Je le suis très certainement, Albus, » interrompit une voix froide.

Arpentant directement le milieu de la Grande Salle vers eux se trouvait Harry, bien que seuls les Mangemorts savaient que c'était lui. Il était caché sous un manteau et un beau demi-masque de platine avec un mélange d'émeraudes, de rubis et d'améthyste étincelantes autour de ses yeux et sur les côtés. Il était revenu à sa taille normale, de 6 pieds et ses foulées étaient longues et sans effort. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant Abus, Lucius pouvait facilement voir _pourquoi_ les autres le craignaient. »

 _Puissance_. L'énergie magique tourbillonnait autour du Jin'taar dans une lente double hélice, majestueusement retenue pour éviter de faire exploser toute la pièce. La couleur de l'aura était un mélange de noir et de vert foncé. Sur ses lèvres étonnamment pleines se trouvaient un sourire sarcastique et moqueur.

« Ne me reconnais-tu pas, Directeur ? Tu devrais, tu manipules ma vie depuis le début. »

Dumbledore pâlit soudainement et ses mains tremblèrent. « Non, » murmura-t-il. « C'est impossible, je l'aurai su. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais su ? Que je suis un sorcier des Ténèbres par race et par choix ? Tu penses être un vieil homme si intelligent, » Harry sembla amusé.

Dumbledore se redressa brusquement avec un petit sourire supérieur. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu n'es pas capable de lancer l'un des Impardonnables. »

Un petit sourire dangereux éclaira le visage d'Harry et il retira sa baguette noire de son étui de poignet. « Testons-ça, allons-y, » souffla-t-il avec anticipation.

Pointant sa baguette vers le Directeur, il siffla, « _Crucio_ ».

Les yeux d'Albus s'ouvrirent et au bout d'un moment il se mit à crier. Harry marcha vers le vieil homme et se tint près de son épaule, une expression très satisfaite sur son visage. Baissant ses yeux de jade sur sablier posé sur la table il annula le sortilège.

« Tu as été sous Cruciatus pendant 10 minutes, Dumbledore. Tu as besoin que je recommence ou es-tu convaincu que je peux lancer un Impardonnable ? »

« Qui es-tu salaud ? » cracha Ginevra.

« _Crucio_ , » claqua Harry. Il ne garda la jeune fille sous le charme que quelques instants avant de la relâcher, si bien qu'elle resta haletante sur le sol.

« Je vous suggère de me traiter avec un peu plus de respect, saleté, » dit-il froidement. « Malgré cela, j'avais l'intention de me révéler ce soir pour que vous puissiez tous voir quels idiots vous avez été. »

Il leva la main et repoussa le capuchon de sa cape, libérant ses cheveux qui tombèrent lâchement sur ses omoplates. Frottant le bout de ses doigts contre le masque de platine, il disparut, révélant le visage du Jin'taar et ses yeux de jade à la fille Weasley aux cheveux rouges. Elle le regarda avec confusion.

« Laisse-moi te donner un indice, » dit-il d'un air moqueur. « Tu n'étais attiré par moi que pour mon nom de famille et ma fameuse cicatrice. »

« H-Harry ? » bégaya-t-elle d'incrédulité.

« Alors tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu le parais, » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

« J'ai toujours su que tu allais devenir quelqu'un de Sombre ! » cria Ron. « Avec tes 'visions' marrantes et le fait que tu sois un Parseltongue, sans parler de survivre à la Malédiction de la Mort ! »

Harry renifla. « Ma race ne peut pas être tuée avec un Avada Kedavra, Ronald Weasley. Ou es-tu encore assez stupide pour penser que je suis humain ? Quant à être Sombre, si tu veux quelqu'un qui est _sombre_ selon tes qualifications, regarde ton propre directeur. »

« Menteur ! » hurla Molly Weasley.

Severus s'avança et frappa la sorcière au visage. Attrapant ses yeux avec les siens, il dit d'une voix suave, « J'y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de dire à mon fils qu'il est un menteur. »

Il s'éloigna de l'Ordre du Phénix et se tint à côté de James qui souriait victorieusement. « Tu as échoué, Dumbledore. Le pauvre Regulus a peut-être rencontré sa fin comme tu l'avais prévu mais tu étais idiot d'attaquer un Jin'taar sans recherche. »

Le visage de Dumbledore devint aussi pâle qu'un drap. « Tu es _mort_. »

Lilithia renifla, « Hmph, évidemment pas, Dumbledork. James veux-tu que j'y aille d'abord ? »

« Par tous les moyens, Lilithia. »

Elle repoussa le capuchon, révélant ses cheveux couleurs de flamme. Retirant son masque, elle sourit à Dumbledore, une expression très malicieuse dans ses yeux verts. « Quand _tu_ me connaissais, j'étais la petite Sang-de-Bourbe Lily Evans. En réalité je suis Lilithia Aine Black, sœur de Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda. _J'ai_ été la première à rejoindre les rangs de notre Seigneur, _pas_ Bella. »

« Impossible, » claqua Dumbledore, toute nature agréable oubliée. « Je sais que tu as été mise sous _Doloris_ et tué. Je l'ai fait moi-même et je ne fais pas d' _erreur_. »

« _Avada Kedavra_ , » dit Lilithia avec désinvolture, pointant sa baguette vers Ronald Weasley. Mme Weasley cria quand le corps de son fils frappa le sol.

Se tournant vers Dumbledore avec un doux sourire empoisonné, elle dit, « De toute évidence, vous _faites_ des erreurs, Dumbes. »

« Elle était sous ma protection, Albus. Ces 'cadavres' à Godric Hollow étaient des répliques métamorphosées. » James sourit en baissant son capuchon.

« Tu as fait une erreur quand tu as essayé de me trahir et de me tuer. Je suis le fils de mon père, après tout. James Riddle, fils de Tom Marvolo Riddle, le plus puissant des Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui ait jamais vécu. »

« Maintenant, vous allez rencontrer votre fin, » siffla doucement Harry, une lumière sauvage illuminant ses yeux de jade. « Vous auriez dû plus réfléchir avant de croiser ma famille, Albus. »

Pointant sa baguette, il regarda Abus directement dans les yeux et gronda, « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le corps de Dumbledore sembla tomber en arrière au ralenti. Maintenant inutile la Baguette de Sureau tomba de ses doigts. Harry, James et Lilithia se couvrirent de nouveau la tête alors que les Mangemorts effaçaient la mémoire des membres de l'Ordre restant.

Avec un joyeux cri de « _Avada Kedavra !_ » Bellatrix obligea Ginevra Weasley a rejoindre son frère dans la mort, s'assurant que sa mère le voyait. Rabastan Lestrange stupéfia Hermione Granger et l'emmena. Draco prit volontiers une Minerva McGonagall abasourdit et fâchée, prouvant que le maintenant décédé directeur avait encore tort.

Harry était proche de rire alors qu'il faisait voler en éclat les portes d'entrée, fillant dans l'air de la nuit. Il agita sa main et cria, « _Morsmordre !_ ».

La Marque des Ténèbres éclata dans l'existence scintillante du château tandis que les anciennes barrières autour de l'Ecole de Poudlard se brisaient et tombaient. Elles devinrent visibles juste au-dessus de leur tête, se transformant en flocons de cristal scintillant.

Harry jeta un Sonorus et parla joyeusement à l'école. « _De l'Obscurité nous émergeons pour abattre la Lumière oppressante ! Votre_ bien-aimé _Directeur est mort et seuls ceux qui sont fidèles à la magie seront épargnés. Préparez-vous pour les temps à venir, car nous allons de l'avant sur les marées du changement !_ »

Un sourire sombre éclaira ses traits après qu'il eut fini et il dit avec un rire rauque, « Maintenant tout ce qui reste est le Ministère de la Magie. La famille Weasley et tous ceux qui leur ressemble seront ruinés. »

La dernière pensée irrationnelle de Lucius avant de Transplaner était qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau qu'Harry quand ses yeux étaient éclairés par le pouvoir de la Magie Noire et sa peau rougissante d'exultation et de succès.

~HP/LM~

 **N/A : Je pense qu'Harry est un peu excité. LOL ! Je ne pouvais pas découper ce chapitre ! 3659 mots … C'est gigantesque et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Review, s'il vous plaît ! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre … Je combine leur entrée au ministère avec l'épilogue. Merci d'avoir lu ce conte sauvage du mien !**

 **N/T :** Et voilà ! Poudlard conquis, Dumbledore et une partie de la famille Weasley mort ! Harry et sa famille qui se dévoile. Que de nouveautés. Et on a aussi un Lucius légèrement pervers ^^

A la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T:** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _Dire que le Ministère ne sut jamais qui l'avait frappé était un euphémisme majeur. Ils étaient complètement aveugles, tellement pris dans leur supériorité infinie et leur déni d'une guerre. Tom Riddle et ses hommes franchirent la porte et prirent le contrôle avant qu'ils ne regagnent le contrôle de leur surprise, au propre comme au figuré. Cela fut considéré comme la prise de contrôle la plus facile d'un gouvernement magique dans l'histoire, pas une seule vie ne fut perdue de notre côté._ – Chapitre 15, _Quand les Ténèbres émergent._

Cornelius Fudge était assis dans son bureau, se sentant à la fois stupéfait et excité. Dumbledore était mort ! Le vieux sorcier ne menacerait plus sa supériorité et son pouvoir. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire satisfait. Oh, ce serait une douleur d'apparaitre triste à la mort du sorcier excentrique, mais ça en vaudrait la peine. Il était plein de projets pour Poudlard.

Pendant trop longtemps, Dumbledore avait gardé l'école indépendante du gouvernement, presque comme si Poudlard était la version moldue de la religion. Plus maintenant. Les normes d'éducation ont diminué et les enseignants devront être choisis avec soin. Les choix de Dumbledore étaient discutables, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Prenez Severus Snape par exemple. Un _Mangemort_ à Poudlard ? Dumbledore disait que l'homme était un espion, mas il était toujours un sorcier Noir ! Désigner un loup-garou en tant que professeur de DFCM il y a quatre ans ? La démence !

Sans parler de tout ce qu'Harry Potter avait réussi à faire depuis sept ans … Le garçon était un danger pour la société et serait mieux dans une cellule. Comme son parrain Sirius Black. Pettigrew a peut-être prouvé qu'il était un Mangemort mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Black n'en était pas un aussi ! Personne ne s'était échappé d'Azkaban avant lui et deux ans plus tard, il y avait eu une évasion massive. Coïncidence ? Très peu probable !

Cornelius _rebondit_ pratiquement sur sa chaise et récupéra son chapeau melon, avec l'intention de faire un voyage à Poudlard ce matin même. Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la porte, elle s'ouvrit de l'extérieur et un très grand homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux turquoise entra. Il était accompagné d'une personne que Cornelius pensait morte depuis longtemps …

« James Potter ? » il bégaya sous le choc. « Vous êtes mort ! »

« Evidemment que non, Monsieur le Ministre. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous, » la voix de James était froide et calme.

Cornelius se raidit brièvement en se demandant quoi faire dans son propre bureau et retourna à sa chaise. « Soyez rapide sur ce que vous allez dire, je suis en route pour Poudlard. Votre fils est un danger pour notre société, il doit être surveillé par des Aurors ou placé derrière les barreaux. »

James arqua un sourcil et l'homme à côté de lui regarda Cornelius d'un air meurtrier. Il ne dit toujours rien mais sa main se crispa sur sa baguette blanche.

« Invoquez vos Aurors et nous discuterons de la situation, » dit agréablement James.

Cornelius ravala sa surprise et eut un soudain sentiment de nervosité, il tapota le petit communicateur sur son bureau. « Dolores, s'il vous plait envoyez Shacklebolt et deux autres Aurors. »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit la voix féminine.

Cornelius attendit les Aurors, regardant les deux visiteurs. Il regarda Potter de plus près et vit que ses yeux avaient des fentes verticales, semblables à celles d'un chat. Ses oreilles se courbaient vers le bas avant de se rejoindre en un léger point. Il fronça les sourcils intérieurement aucun des Potter n'avait de sang de créature autant qu'il le sache. Avant qu'il ne puisse en débattre Kingsley, Dawlish et Tonks passèrent la porte.

Avec trois Aurors parfaitement entraînés dans la pièce, Cornelius sentit qu'il pouvait se détendre un peu. « Maintenant, comme je le disait. Votre fils s'est permis toutes sortes de transgressions au cours des sept dernières années. Je comprends qu'il est important pour le monde magique mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lancer un Charme de Lévitation lors sa deuxième année, pas plus que de faire exploser sa Tante avant la troisième et de jeter un charme puissant devant un moldu avant sa cinquième ! Sans mentionner qu'il a fait irruption dans le Département des Mystères cette année et Dumbledore insistait sur le fait qu'un garçon de 12 ans avait tué un Basilic par lui-même ! »

« Mon fil est au-delà de vos règles Cornelius, » répondit James, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Tonks et dit d'un ton sec, « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

La femme Auror avait à peine touché le sol que Kingsley et Dawlish tentèrent de riposter. Dawlish râta son coup avec un Bombe et fut décapité avec un Sortilège Coupant par l'étranger aux yeux turquoise pendant que Kingsley rencontrait une fin brutale avec un sort qui étouffa sa trachée. En moins de dix minutes, Cornelius se retrouva seul avec deux sorciers Noirs très puissants.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » bégaya-t-il à l'homme aux yeux turquoise.

Un sourire vicieux courba ses lèvres et il dit : « Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, vous me connaissez mieux en tant que Lord Voldemort. Voici mon fils et héritier, James Riddle-Snape. »

Les yeux de Cornelius devinrent ridiculement larges alors qu'il réalisait exactement qui était Harry Potter. Tom regarda dans ses yeux et quand il y vit la reconnaissance, il siffla, « J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre temps en tant que ministre, Cornelius. _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le corps de Cornelius s'effondra sur le sol et James gloussa. « L'âne pompeux n'a jamais su qui allait arriver, n'est-ce pas Père ? L'écouté lui et son long discours sur Harry était irritant. »

« Hmm, » acquiesça Tom. Ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent du bureau. La sorcière ressemblant à un crapaud dont Harry leur avait parlé commença à crier quand elle vit le corps du ministre et James la tua. « Son irritant. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le département des Aurors, dont le sol était couvert de sang et des corps des Aurors morts. Harry marcha dans leur direction, ses robes trainant dans le sang. Il n'avait pas fait une tâche sur le tissu qui était de la même couleur rouge foncé. Il sourit à son père et à son grand-père avant de dire, « Pas de victime de notre côté. Les imbéciles ont été pris complètement au dépourvu. Je dois dire que Sirius connait des charmes intéressants. Tout comme Remus. »

« Nous n'avons pas seulement appris ceux qui seraient utiles pour faire des blagues, » répondit James.

« Grand-père, je suggère que nous utilisions les Informulés comme nos forces de l'ordre pour l'instant. Elles devront faire un serment inviolable de servir nos ordres et ne pas révéler votre identité. »

« Bien. Fais-le, Harry. Demande à Lucius de convoquer le Magenmagot, en veillant à séparer les sorciers de la Lumière dans une pièce différente. Nous devrons éliminer les fidèles de notre défunt ministre et de Dumbledore. »

Harry baissa la tête et s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas attendu les éloges de son grand-père pour l'idée, il devait _utiliser_ son intelligence. Les louanges auraient indiqué qu'un tel sens n'était pas habituel pour lui.

« Je ne suis pas surpris que Sirius se révèle être un sorcier Noir, » commenta James. « Il vient d'une famille qui se targue de ses alliances et découvrir que l'homme en qui tu as cru a tué ton petit frère est un choc. Remus cependant, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être si facilement converti. »

« J'ai l'impression que la technique de persuasion d'Harry a quelque chose à voir avec ça, » répondit son père.

Lucius marcha dans leur direction, s'inclina et dit : « Le Magenmagot a été appelé, mon Seigneur. Il devrait être ici dans une heure. »

James regarda l'homme. Il avait le sentiment qu'il regardait le premier ministre de la Magie pour leur nouveau gouvernement. Lucius serait parfait pour ce boulot. Avoir le petit-fils de Tom Riddle comme Consort aiderait grandement, même si Harry n'apparaissait pas aussi publiquement. Ce qu'il ne ferait probablement pas, surtout après avoir porté un enfant ou deux pour le Lord Sang-Purs.

James n'arrêta pas le petit sourire qui traversait ses traits à la pensée de sa grande famille. Souriant de plaisir il pensa, _nous sommes enfin à notre place légitime. Ma famille a été vengée et celui qui a tenté de nous déshonorer est mort. A bas la Lumière, vive les Ténèbres_.

 _Vive les Jin'taar et le pouvoir du Phénix_.

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et voilà c'est la fin, il ne reste que l'épilogue que je vous posterai dans quelques minutes.


	17. Epilogue

**Auteur : Herald-MageAnduli**

 **Traducteur : Elfia**

 **Beta : Aurysadik**

 **Etat de la fic :** terminée (16/16)

 **Etat de la traduction :** 16/16

 **Etat de la correction :** 16/16

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou Twilight, chacun appartient respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire appartient à Herald-MageAnduli je ne fais que la traduire et j'ai son autorisation.

 **Genre :** Drame, suspense

 **Personnages principaux :** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

 **Personnages secondaires :** Voldemort, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Slytherins, Mangemorts, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir et autres !

 **Résumé :** UA Dark ! Harry puissant ! A la fin de sa sixième année, Harry reçoit son héritage de créature. Le monde sorcier entre en guerre alors qu'il commence sa 7ème année et personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit sombre. Avec une famille puissante et surprenante, il apporte une nouvelle ère pour la population sorcière. SLASH Lucius/Harry. MORTS Dumbledore ! Weasley ! Hermione ! Bashing (léger)

 **Attention :** relations H/H, certains comportements de Harry sont OC. Bashing : Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore. Rating T pour la violence, le langage et les relations homosexuelles

 **Rating :** T

 **N/T 1 :** J'ai choisi de garder au maximum les noms d'origine des personnages.

 **N/A :** Attention, notion de Mpreg dans cet épilogue.

 **N/T 2 :** Comme promis au début, cet épilogue est publié en même temps que le dernier chapitre, comme l'a fait l'auteur.

~HP/LM~

From Darkness Emerges

(Quand les Ténèbres émergent)

~HP/LM~

 _A propos de l'auteur :_

From Darkness Emerges _est la première pièce historique écrite par Lucenius Alexander Severus Malfoy. Il dit que « c'est vraiment biographique puisque c'est au cœur de l'histoire de ma famille et de la façon dont mes parents ont été liés. » Il ajoute que c'était 'immensément personnel' de lire les vieilles notes de ses pères sur la guerre et de lire les quelques histoires écrites sur les Jin'taar._

 _Les parents de Lucenius sont bien sûr leurs Grâces Lord Lucius et Harry Riddle-Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy a en effet été élu le premier nouveau ministre de la Magie et a occupé le poste pour un record de 5 mandats consécutifs. Maintenant Lucenius dit que son père préfère rester à la maison avec son bien-aimé Jin'taar et le reste de leur famille._

 _Lucenius est le plus âgé des quatre. Sa jumelle Lavinia Anwen Lilithia Malfoy détient une maîtrise en potions acquise sous la tutelle de son grand-père Severus Snape, toujours un homme formidable selon son petit-fils. Lucenius et Lavinia sont tous deux diplômés de l'école Poudlard et de la maison Slytherin en 2018. Leurs frères et sœurs plus jeunes sont les jumeaux Emyr James et Cadfael Thomas, 16 ans à l'écriture de ce livre._

 _Par le reste des personnes mentionnées dans ce livre, une brève liste est mentionnée ici :_

 _ **Remus et Lilithia Lupin :**_ _ils se sont mariés en octobre 1998, à peine 6 mois après la prise de pouvoir du ministère mentionnée dans ce livre. Leurs deux enfants sont Teddy et Rhys, fils âgés de 20 et 17 ans._

 _ **Draco et Hermione Malfoy :**_ _Rabastan Lestrange finit par adopter par le sang l'ancienne Miss Granger et sa conversion aux Ténèbres fut un succès. On dit que ses nouveau amis de notre côté son Lilithia Lupin et Pansy Zabini, anciennement Parkinson. Leur seul fils, Nicodemus Lucius a 16 ans._

 _ **Sirius Black :**_ _le farceur des Maraudeurs s'est avéré être une surprise pour tout le monde. Quand il se fut aligné sur les choix de sa famille, il fut considéré comme une 'version remarquablement plus saine de la tante Bellatrix' comme estima Draco Malfoy. Il ne fut jamais marié ou lié, cependant il a été par intermittence amoureux de, pour tout le monde, Fenrir Greyback._

 _ **Severus et James Riddle-Snape :**_ _cette paire bien-aimée finit par régler leurs différents et la douleur causée par la tromperie nécessaire de James. Ils furent bénis avec deux autres enfants en 2002, les jumeaux Akarios Severus et Ianthe Aine Snape, 18 ans._

 _De lui-même, Lucenius et sa jumelle Lavinia sont blonds aux yeux verts argentés. Lucenius lui-même n'est pas marié à cette date mais sa jumelle est fiancée à Felix Zabini._

 _Droit d'auteur : Première édition 2020._

 **N/A : FINI !** Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et revu cette histoire étonnamment longue !

~HP/LM~

 **Des noms :**

 _Lucenius Alexander Severus_ – Son prénom est une version plus classe d'honorer Lucius son père. Alexander est grec et est l'un des deuxième nom de Lucius. Severus est en l'honneur de son grand-père et la transcription romaine pour « poupe ».

 _Lavinia Anwen Lilithia_ – Lavinia est pour. Anwen est le gallois de « belle ». Lilithia rend hommage à son amie ardente.

 _Emyr James_ – Emyr est le gallois de « roi ». James est en l'honneur de son grand-père.

 _Cadfael Thomas_ – Cadfael est également le gallois de « prince de bataille ». Ils ont choisi des thèmes similaires pour les jeunes jumeaux, ainsi que Thomas en l'honneur de son arrière-grand-père Tom Riddle.

 _Teddy_ – Évident ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser être perdu. Le nom de Teddy Lupin est tellement mignon.

 _Rhys_ – le gallois de « enthousiasme ».

 _Nicodemus Lucius_ – Nicodemus est un nom magique bien connu. Lucius pour honorer son grand-père.

 _Akakios Severus_ – Akakios est le grec de « innocent ».

 _Ianthe Aine_ – Ianthe est le grec ancien de « fleur violette ». Aine est bien-sûr le deuxième nom de Lilithia et est le gaélique de « radiant ».

 _Felix Zabini_ – Felix est l'allemand de « Lucky ».

~HP/LM~

 **N/T :** Et voilà cette histoire est maintenant terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus.

Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (stormtrooper2, Ben-Antoine, Oznela, AdelheiRei, les accrosdelamerceri, luna park et bien d'autres, ainsi que les anonymes à qui je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu répondre tels que adenoide, stridou, amlou et les autres). Grâce à vous cette fiction atteint les 94 reviews au moment où je publie cet épilogue. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et favoris et qui m'ont suivi derrière leur écran, je remercie aussi les anonymes.

Ma prochaine fiction commencera la semaine prochaine. En raison de la longueur des chapitres à traduire (environ 20 pages par chapitre contre 6 pour cette fiction) et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance, j'ai décidé de ne publier qu'une fois par mois ; par contre une fois la traduction bien avancée je publierai une fois par semaine.

Sachez que l'auteur ne l'a pas encore fini mais qu'elle fait tout de même 97 chapitres actuellement.

Voici le résumé :

Quand Voldemort attaque et tue les Potter, Snape décide de garder son seul souvenir de Lily, son fils, avec lui. Mais garder Harry en sécurité et loin du monde à des conséquences inattendues que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Harry/Fenrir. Loup-garou Harry. Bashing Dumbledore. Dark Harry.

Pairing : HP/FG

En espérant vous retrouver sur cette fiction.

Elfia


End file.
